Solo fueron 2 dias y me descubrio
by Majo G
Summary: Mimi entra en un internado para hombres, que pasara mas adelante. Dedicado a AnDsI y a Millie basado en Instituto Hokkaido
1. La Llegada Narrado Por Ella

Narrado por Mimi

Iba caminando por las calles y choque con alguien pero no le di importancia pero se disculpo, yo ni lo voltee a ver de todas formas no me había pegado duro así que seguí caminando como si nada, iba algo tarde mis papas me habían llamado porque tenían que decirme algo muy importante

¡Que me voy a vivir a Rusia! – dije yo – ¡yo me quiero quedar aquí yo tengo mis amigas y la gente que quiero esta aquí no haya! – estaba furiosa

Pero Mimi no me has dejado terminar – dijo mi papa – tienes 2 opciones te puedes venir con nosotros o… te puedes quedar en un internado o si quieres donde los abuelos pero si te quedas haya nada de salidas pero si vas al internado haces nuevas amigas pero si te portas mal te vienes con nosotros a Rusia señorita

Y ¿donde sería el internado? - dije yo muy seria cosa que es raro

Bueno tu mama y yo estábamos hablando y si quieres puedes ir a Odaiba haya terminarías tus estudios y estarías feliz además haya tienes amigos ¿verdad?– dijo mi papa tratando de convérserme

Bueno me iré para haya – dije resignada

Mimi te podemos pedir que tú hagas los papeles y escojas la escuela que quieras nosotros nada mas firmamos es que estamos algo ocupados – dijo mi mama como no le podía decir que si y en eso se me prendió el bombillo

¿Al internado que quiera? – pregunte

Si el que tú quieras reina – dijo mi papito lindo

A bueno ya de una voy a llamar – Salí corriendo de allí dejando a mis papas impresionados de la respuesta que había dado acepte de una

Ya en mi cuarto busque el directorio, me quería aventurar así que empecé a buscar i, i, i, i, i internado para señoritas no eso no internado para varones si ese si el instituto Nomaru quedaba un poco a las afueras de Odaiba pero no importaba

espero encontrarme con alguien conocido. – pensó ilusionada

Ya había llamado y me hice pasar por mi mama que quería inscribir a su hijo ó sea yo y me haría pasar por Andro Tachikawa, su hijo de 16 años que iba a entrar a 10 de bachillerato ósea la preparatoria. Ya tenía la identificación falsa gracias a mi amiga Sara, fue muy fácil ya que tenía una impresora laser. Cuestiones:

Primero: el pelo. Tuve que comprar una peluca, yo NI MUERTA me cortó el pelo como un niño preferiría mudarme 50 veces a cortarme el pelo como un niño.

Segundo: los pechos. Dios los tengo muy desarrollados me toca ponerme una venda Ushhhhh

Tercero: esos días… menos mal que a mí no me da dolor woho!

Cuarto: las clases de natación nooooo! Y a mí que me gusta nadar bueno Sara me falsificara una nota diciendo que tengo rinitis crónica por lo que no me puedo bañar en la piscina.

Quinto: mi compañero. Me dijeron que tenía que compartir cuarto porque ya estaban todos ocupados y nada mas quedaba uno, tenía que ser muy precavida con eso que tal que mi compañero sea un morboso asqueroso y si me descubre ¡sería horrible! Si no me chantajearía con el directo a cambio de que yo le hiciera cosas asquerosas NOOOOOOOOO!

Sexto: la ropa. Los uniformes me los daban haya y ya había comprado con mi mesada mucha ropa de niño lo cual no me favorecía mucho pero no me veía tan mal. Mi ropa de niña iría escondida en una caja debajo de muchos peluches por lo que mi mama la dejaría en la caja sin abrir en un rincón remoto de la nueva casa

Creo que esas son todas las cuestiones. Ya estaba lista para ir nada más me hacía falta la firma de mis papas, eso era pan comido, ellos saben que yo falsifico su firma por lo que me dijeron que firmara yo por ellos, ya que ellos no tenían que ver nada porque estaban de acuerdo con lo que dijera, yo la niñita de sus ojos muahaha

Mimi ¿ya estas lista? – me pregunto mi mama desde la parte de abajo

Si ya va – dije mientras me echaba un brillo de lo más lindo, iba vestida de niña porque tenía que aparentar con mis papas.

Cuando llegara haya diría que vengo a dejarle estas maletas a mi hermano y cuando llegue a mi habitación me cambiaria, espero encontrar la habitación 501 vacía, lo que me alegra es que mis papas no se van a bajar conmigo les dije que ya estaba muy grande para que ellos me acompañaran aparte ya les había mostrado las instalaciones del instituto por internet.

Aquí están todas tus maletas – dijo mi papa – apúrate Mimi que vamos a perder el vuelo y te recuerdo que de Estados Unidos a Odaiba es muchísimo tiempo

Si ya bajo – estaba vestida con un short de jean con una camisa blanca de mangas por dentro y unos tacones en punta negros ósea ¡me veía HERMOSA!

Que linda te ves Mimi – me dijo mi mama cuando me vio bajando las escaleras

Gracias ¿nos vamos ya?

Si vamos – pedimos un taxi que nos llevara hasta el aeropuerto mis papas iban a hacer escala por lo que ellos también tenían maletas y toda la casa estaba tapada por muchas sabanas blancas.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, dejamos las maletas y nos fuimos a inmigración, les dije a mis papas que iba a comprar algo porque tenía mucha hambre, obvio no había almorzado y eran las 6 pm el vuelo todavía demoraba por lo que tenía mucho tiempo todavía, ellos se quedaron en la sala de espera y me dijeron que ellos me esperaban aquí por lo que fui sola. Iba distraída viendo los almacenes de comidas que habían y me choque con alguien y me caí de cola.

Aushhhh me duele – dije yo, que mas querías que dijera

Perdón iba distraído y no me di cuenta – me dijo una voz masculina pero no lo había visto porque todavía me dolía el trasero. El me extendió la mano y me levante, sentí algo lo mire a los ojos, me sonroje y baje la cabeza, me estaba limpiando y cuando alzo la vista de nuevo el me estaba mirando, todavía no me había devuelto mi mano por lo que baje otra vez la cabeza

Me puedes devolver mi mano – le dije algo penosa quite la mano, me di la vuelta y seguí caminando, todavía sentía su mirada en mi espalda. Yo nada más vi sus hermosos ojos azules por lo que no me acuerdo bien del rostro. Y seguía sintiendo su mirada y la de otros chicos en mis espaldas primero me veían la cara y como seguía caminando se quedaban en mi espalda, no me importo y llegue a Burger King y compre unas papitas y una gaseosa y me senté a comer en una mesa, un chico se me acerco

Linda ¿te puedo acompañar? – dijo el desconocido

No – le dije sin ni siquiera mirarlo, me levante, bote la gaseosa en la basura y seguí caminando escuche como sus amigos se burlaban de chico por lo que me di la vuelta, fui donde el chico, antes que se sentara lo bese – sabes que, besas bien – me di la vuelta y me fui, mientras caminaba me di una vuelta para ver sus caras, estaban en shock.

Vuelo 38495 con destino a Odaiba abordar por favor

Ese es mi vuelo tengo que ir rápido – pensé por lo que comencé a medio correr con los tacones, era algo incomodo pero no me importo primero hay elegante que perder el glamour

Mimi date prisa – se escucho desde lejos mi papa

Si ya voy – le dije gritándole, todos los presentes se me quedaron mirando algo raro pero otros se quedaron con la boca abierta ósea lo que me había dicho mi mama no era mentira me veía hermosa.

Abordamos

Señorita Tachikawa – me dijo una azafata – hemos tenido un pequeño inconveniente su puesto se lo asignaron a otra persona por lo que le hemos dado un asiento en primera clase, mis sinceras disculpas

No importa – dije yo, ¡estaba feliz! Me toco un súper puesto aunque no tenía a nadie al lado y mucho menos lindo pero no importaba.

Estaba mirando por la ventana, sentí que algo me miraba, voltee y un grupo de chicos se me quedo mirando.

¿Qué se les ofrece algo? – dije yo al ver que todos se me quedaban mirando muy raro

No nada – y todos salieron corriendo para segunda clase

Que raros – no les di importancia y me recline en la silla mientras esperaba que dieran las indicaciones para que nos abrocháramos los cinturones.

El vuelo me pareció súper divertido, escuche música, juegue con un play station 2 ósea primera clase, me vi una película y me quede dormida ya que el vuelo duraba 8 horas, no crean que Tokio quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Fue un vuelo esplendido, me encanto muchísimas gracias – dije y me baje del avión iba a esperar a mis papas en migración y otra vez los mismos chicos se me quedaron mirando raro, eran 5 uno se me acerco y me dijo

Señorita ¿usted es una súper modelo? – mientras que los otros miraban atentos

No para nada ¿por qué? Apenas tengo 16 años – dije, los otros 4 y el que estaba hablando conmigo se quedaron en shock – mmm me tengo que ir adiós

Adiós – dijeron todos en coro mientras los 5 suspiraban y con eso me fui corriendo mucho más rápido, no podía decir si eran lindos o no, ya que ni los mire estaba viendo para otro lado esperando a mis papas.

Cogí mis maletas, cogí a mis papas y me fui a buscar un taxi que nos llevara al instituto lo más rápido posible lejos de esos locos. Llegamos, eran las 10, el taxista me dio mis maletas me despedí de mis papas y les dije que iba a estar bien y fui a la portería tenia muchísimo sueños eran las 2 de la mañana en Estados Unidos.

Señor perdón por llegar a estas horas pero mi hermano me dijo que tenía que traerle esta maleta no tiene alcohol, ni drogas, no se preocupe y también vine para hacerle visita el me está esperando ¿puedo pasar?

Claro señorita – dijo el portero le hice a mis papas una señal de adiós y entre.

¿Me puede decir si en la habitación 501 hay alguien? – dije mientras el portero iba rápido a ver una lista

No señorita no hay nadie, el estudiante Ishida está de vacaciones y el no tiene compañero ¿porque la pregunta?

No es que un amigo de mi hermano me pregunto si estaba desocupada alguna habitación

A eso era – dijo el portero

Adiós y gracias – dije yo yéndome muy rápido antes que me dijera que tenía que salir de una ya que después me estaría buscando

Adiós – y el también suspiro ¡QUE ASCO! El portero estaba enamorado de mi ew, ew, ew, ew

En el camino, muchos chicos se me quedaban mirando con la boca abierta, uno iba caminando y se pego con un muro, otro casi se cae de la escalera. Alcance a escuchar ¡ufff esa chica esta como quiere! Yo nada mas pude reírme y los amigos del chico también se empezaron a reír porque vieron que yo escuche, el niño se puso como un tomate

408, 409, 501 aquí es – pensé y entre ya que el portero me dijo que no había nadie, vi que todo era azul estaba algo desordenado, por lo que empecé a limpiar un poco y me fui a bañar y a cambiar al baño me lleve toda la maleta. Primero la venda – Ushhhhh está muy apretada, lo que me toca – pensé. En eso suena una puerta abrirse, unas pisadas, una maleta rodando después de eso no sonó nada, empezó otra vez los pasos

¿Quien esta hay? – pregunto un hombre

¿Ishida? ¿Eres tú? – dije no podía decir más nada

Si ¿por qué? ¿quién eres tú? – dijo el chico que estaba pegado a la puerta

Soy tu nuevo compañero, me llamo Andro Takenouchi

Ah bien tu, yo me llamo Yamato Ishida – después de eso no se escucho mas nada ni pasos ni nada por lo que me apure en alistarme, me puse ropa de chico, la peluca y salí. El estaba alistando su cama, me le quede mirando era un rubio de ojos azules, termino de arreglar su cama y se dio la vuelta – las reglas primero… – se me quedo mirando a los ojos yo conocía esa mirada pero no me acordaba de donde, hubo un silencio, me miro confuso y siguió hablando - …no me hables, yo no te hablo segundo no toques mis cosas tercero no utilices mis cosas y tu estate en tu espacio que yo estoy en el mío – me dio mucha rabia que me hablara así por lo que le respondí

Esas son las tuyas ahora vienen las mías primero tu tampoco toques mis cosas, segundo descuida no te iba a hablar de todas formas, tercero a ti no te importa mi vida a mi no me importa la tuya por lo que problema tuyo son tuyos y los míos son míos y listo – me di la vuelta y salí del cuarto, lo había dejado en shock, eran las 11:00 pm pero no me importo fui a la oficina del director para ver si estaba pero nada estaba cerrada. Estaba viendo un mapa del colegio no sabía ubicarme.

Estas perdido ¿cierto? – me dijo un chico con los pelos todos revueltos, castaño y muy bonito por cierto lástima que no le podía coquetear

Si intento ir a la cafetería tengo hambre – dije sinceramente

¿Si quieres te muestro la escuela? Pero amigo tienes unas ojeras – dijo el castaño

Sí, me vine desde Estados Unidos y nada mas he dormido 4 horas en el avión – dije, yo me quería morir como un chico tan lindo me podía decir eso tenía que dormir

Uihhh después de que desayunes, te me vas a dormir insofacto me hace el favor jovencito … - dijo el castaño haha parecía mi papa

Tachikawa, Andro Tachikawa – dije

Bueno señorito Tachikawa vamos a desayudar por cierto yo me llamo Taichí Yagami pero me puedes decir Tai – dijo

Ok Tai – le dije mientras me empujaba – ¿hacia donde tenemos que coger?

Hacia la derecha después izquierda y hay esta, oye por cierto ¿cuál es tu habitación?

La 501 ¿por qué? – dije despreocupada pero Tai me dejo de empujar y cambio la cara

Te toco con el cuídate, tiene un geniecito lindo que nadie se lo soporta – me dijo y yo ni le pare bola porque ya lo sabia

Si ya se ya me dijo las reglas y yo también le di las mías – dije y seguí caminando mientras Tai estaba hecho una estatua con la boca hasta el piso

Que tú hiciste ¡¿qué?! – al fin pudo articular palabra

Que tiene le dije cuales eran mis reglas y me fui del cuarto fue cuando, tú me encontraste perdido – dije como si nada y esta vez yo era la que empujaba a Tai, el chico me llevaba una cabeza completa – ¿qué tiene que hice?

Te respeto amigo nadie nunca pudo hacer eso – me dijo al fin llegamos a la cafetería y todos se me quedaban mirando uno se acerco y me dijo oye una chica buenísima entro en tu cuarto ¿ya se fue? Le dije que sí ya se había ido y Tai me hizo un interrogatorio mientras comíamos le dije que era mi novia que estaba de vacaciones y ya. Luego me fui a mi cuarto y me quede dormida profunda menos mal que las clases comenzaban en 2 días y cuando llegue vi que no estaba Yamato, el ogro así que me lave la cara y me fui a dormir eran las 11 am cuando me dormí cuando me desperté eran las 4 y no había señal de Yamato me pareció fantástico, otra vez me lave la cara, los dientes y me fui a ver todo el colegio, esperando que me encontrara con Tai, pero en vez de encontrarme con él, el que vi fue a Yamato estaba sentado tocando la guitarra y cantando me pareció súper lindo y me le acerque para hacer las pases

Puede que creas que soy un grosero pero quiero hacer las paces – le dije mirándolo a los ojos pero tuve que bajar la mirada porque me sonroje – ¿qué dices?

… - el no dijo nada siguió tocando la guitarra

Bueno haya tú – le di la vuelta, lo mire – Yamato ¿a qué hora vas a llegar? – en tono grosero

…

… - me di la vuelta al ver que no me iba a dirigir la palabra y me fui

Todo los días llego a las 6:30 y no me digas Yamato dime matt – dijo, yo pare al escuchar que me dijo eso y voltee pero él siguió tocando la guitarra – no creas que después de esto seremos amigos nada mas te quería decir eso – me di la vuelta y ahora si me fui.

Ya eran las 5 cuando me encontré con Tai y nos fuimos por ahí y me presento a unos amigos nada más me acuerdo de Izzy que está en el mismo curso que nosotros y fuimos a cenar, luego cada uno se fue a su cuarto hay si me encontré con Yamato pero no nos dijimos nada solo intercambiamos miradas me fui a cambiar para irme a dormir, me quite la venda ya había sido mucho tiempo así pero no sabía cómo salir ya que no sabía si utilizar brasier ya que eso le alzaba el busto o no utilizar pero se sentía rara ya que estaba con un chico así que se puso un top así disimulaba un poquito y salió con los brazos cruzados pero él se me quedo mirando raro no se si se dio cuenta pero me estaba mirando hay con esa mirada que te desnuda, así que le dije

¿Porque me miras tanto? – dije algo asustada

¿Son reales? – me dijo el

¿Que son reales? – dije algo asustada al ver que matt se le estaba acercando y me dejo contra la pared y me señalo las que tenia entre los brazos

Esas ¿son de gimnasio? - dijo el tratando de parecer ingenuo

Si, si obvio – dije yo destapándome

Puedo tocar, me imagino que no te importara ¿verdad?

… - yo puse una cara no sabía que decir por lo que me salí por un lado y me senté en mi cama con un cojín en forma de balón de football encima tapándome

ese cojín es mío – por lo que lo tire a la otra cama y cogí una almohada – al fin ¿me vas a dejar tocar? – me dijo el sentándose al frente mío en su cama tratando de acercarse mas y mas, yo estaba algo nerviosa

No

Y porque estamos entre chicos – dijo el muy confiado

Porque tengo que dormir, estoy muy cansado – y me metí en la cama – y te dije que no te metieras en mi vida – apague la luz y me cubrí toda, el no me dijo nada y se fue a cambiar me quería pegar un tiro. Me quede dormida rápido.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy tarde a las 10:00 el ya se había ido menos mal y me fui a bañar como yo quería, me quite la peluca y empecé a quitarme la camisa y fui al baño, cuadre el agua, cerré la puerta y me empecé a bañar.


	2. La Llegada Narrado Por El

Narrado por matt

Hermano vamos a perder el vuelo, vamos – dijo un pequeño rubio

Si ya va Tk –dije

Yamato Ishida porque no ordenaste la maleta antes

Ya, ya termine y no me vuelvas a llamar así Takeru Takaichi - le dije al bobo ese, cogí mi maletín de mano y me lo coloque.

Vamos, apúrate – me dijo mi hermano, el ya estaba abriendo la puerta –estas vacaciones fueron muy divertidas entiendo que te quieras quedar pero apúrate

Verdad adiós, corre Tk – salí corriendo con mi maleta. Cogimos un taxi

Por favor al aeropuerto

Si con mucho gusto – dijo el desconocido que conducía

No tardamos en llegar al aeropuerto, nos registramos, dejamos las maletas y estábamos caminando para la sala de espera. Tk se fue a comprar algo de comer en Burger King al ver que llegamos muy rápido al aeropuerto todavía faltaba mucho para el vuelo y se encontró con unos amigos de él, así que me fui para la sala de espera, iba algo distraído porque estaba pensando en todo lo que había vivido en las vacaciones, hasta cuando una chica se tropezó conmigo y se cayó en el piso.

Aushhhh me duele – dijo la chica tirada en el piso era castaña, piernas largas, muy desarrollada para resumir perfecta

Perdón iba distraído y no me di cuenta – no pude decirle nada, estaba atontado de tanta belleza, le extendí la mano, la tomo y sentí algo muy raro como una corriente eléctrica, en ese momento bajo la cabeza , yo no podía dejar de verla

No importa – dijo la desconocida, todavía tenía su mano en mi mano, no me quería despegar de ella, era muy linda, ella se estaba limpiando, cuando alza la mirada

Me puedes devolver mi mano – me dijo ella bajo otra vez la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se fue. La seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el fondo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Seguí caminando hasta mi destino, llame a Tk porque ya faltaba poquito para abordar cuando contesto:

_Tk ya están abordando en ¿donde estas? – nada mas escuchaba risas del otro lado del teléfono_

_Ya va hermano es que a Takuya lo rechazo una súper modelo pero espera viene para acá – se escucho un silencio y en el fondo se escucho sabes que, besas bien, se escucho otro silencio_

_Ven ya Tk – colgué y seguí caminando _

Vuelo 38495 con destino a Odaiba abordar por favor

Le entregue al encargado el boleto y alguien grito Mimi date prisa y le respondieron si ya voy me di la vuelta al escuchar esa voz y la vi a ella hermosa.

Tk donde estará – pensé me di la vuelta y hay vi al pequeño rubio corriendo

Aquí estoy hermano, perdón por llegar tarde es que estábamos atónitos la modelo beso a Takuya y si que estaba buena

Bueno tienes que darle el boleto al encargado, nos vemos en el avión – y me fui todavía pensando en Mimi, que hermoso nombre

Me ubique en mi puesto en primera clase, a Tk le había tocado en la segunda clase ya que sus amigos no podían pagar la primera clase. Mimi paso al lado mío pero ni siquiera lo miro y siguió de largo, el siguió pensando en la castaña cuando viene una azafata y la ubica en el otro lado del avión y pasan Tk y sus amigos y se les quedan mirando a Mimi, esta voltea y les pregunta

¿Qué se les ofrece algo? – dijo la castaña mirándolos raro

Nada – y siguieron caminando

Que raros – y miro otra vez por la ventana, después de un rato se quedo dormida y yo también

Ya habíamos llegado y ella fue una de las que salieron primero y fue de una a inmigración yo también la seguí , ella miraba a todos lados como que estaba buscando algo cuando Davis fue a preguntarle algo y me acerque un poquito para ver de qué se trata

Señorita ¿usted es una súper modelo?

No para nada ¿por qué? Apenas tengo 16 años – dijo Takuya, Davis, Takato, Kouji y Tk se quedaron en shock

mmm me tengo que ir adiós

Adiós – dijeron todos en coro mientras los 5 suspiraban y Mimi salió medio corriendo yo no podía de la risa

Que patéticos son – les dije y me miraron feo – voy a coger mi maleta – y me fui dejando a esos bobos allá – voy a coger un taxi yo ni loco me monto con ustedes, adiós – y me fui a la estación de taxis hay me fui directo al instituto pero me demore mucho porque había un accidente en la vía por lo que me retrase 1 hora

Al fin llegue al instituto, subí a mi habitación, entre, deje la maleta y vi que la luz del baño estaba prendida

¿Quien esta hay? – pregunte

¿Ishida? ¿Eres tú? – me dijo una voz que provenía del baño

Si ¿por qué? ¿quién eres tú?

Soy tu nuevo compañero, me llamo Andro Takenouchi

Ah bien tu, yo me llamo Yamato Ishida – me quede maldiciendo yo no quería que me tocara otro estúpido, fui a cambiar la sabana de mi cama. El chico salió y ya había terminado de arreglar mi cama, me di la vuelta y lo vi

Las reglas primero… – me quede mirando a sus ojos, yo conocía esa mirada pero no me acordaba de donde, hubo un silencio, lo mire confuso y seguí hablando - …no me hables, yo no te hablo segundo no toques mis cosas tercero no utilices mis cosas y tu estate en tu espacio que yo estoy en el mío – me di la vuelta y seguía confundido

Esas son las tuyas ahora vienen las mías primero tu tampoco toques mis cosas, segundo descuida no te iba a hablar de todas formas, tercero a ti no te importa mi vida a mi no me importa la tuya por lo que problema tuyo son tuyos y los míos son míos y listo – me quede en shock nunca me habían confrontado así, eso no era normal, me puse a explorar y entre en el baño y me encontré con una maleta y no la iba a dejar allí por lo que la saque y se cayeron unas cosas y cuando las recogí note que era un ropa de mujer, no le di importancia pero cuando abrí la maleta, encontré mas ropa de mujer y de hombre juntas, empecé a buscar y nada mas encontré ropa interior de mujer no de hombre pero ya que me quede confundido, tenía hambre así que fui a la cafetería para ver si encontraba algo de comer y me quede por ahí pensando me había llevado la guitarra por lo que me senté debajo de un árbol y me puse a tocarla me estaba muriendo del sueño pero no me importaba me quede allí durante toda la tarde. A las 4 lo vi pasar y se me acerco

Puede que creas que soy un grosero pero quiero hacer las paces – me dijo note un tono algo femenino en su voz – ¿qué dices?

… - todavía no le respondía porque seguía pensando

Bueno haya tú – se dio la vuelta, note que me miro – Yamato ¿a qué hora vas a llegar? – me dijo en tono grosero

… - no sabía que responderle estaba hablando con voz de niña y esa voz, sabia de donde venia estaba en shock

… - se dio la vuelta al ver que no le iba a dirigir la palabra y se fue no lo podía creer no se dé donde llegaron las palabras para responderle

Todo los días llego a las 6:30 y no me digas Yamato dime matt – dije pero seguí tocando la guitarra – no creas que después de esto seremos amigos nada mas te quería decir eso – al ver que se fue para otro lado que no era la habitación decidí irme para haya tenía mucho sueño y podía pensar mejor en el cuarto. Me fui directo al cuarto y me dormí 2 horas ósea eran las 6:30 me di un baño, y me puse a pensar en lo que había encontrado en esa maleta y vi la ropa que se había puesto Mimi ese día la camisa blanca con el short y los tacones estaba toda en la maleta. Era ella.

Llego, no podía decirle nada no me salía las palabras de la boca por lo que nada mas la mire se fue a cambiar para irse a dormir, salió con los brazos cruzados pero me le quede mirando con cara de morboso para ver que hacia si reaccionaba como una chica.

¿Porque me miras tanto? – dijo tenía una cara asustada

¿Son reales? – le dije para alarmarla mas

¿Que son reales? – dijo algo y me fui acercando mas a ella tras dejarla sin escape contra una pared

Esas ¿son de gimnasio? - le dije señalando las pechugas que tenia entre los brazos

Si, si obvio – me dijo sin pensarlo se destapo lo cual se notaban mas era una chica así que decidí plan b

Puedo tocar, me imagino que no te importara ¿verdad? – le dije confiado yo sabía que iba a decir no y me iba a pegar una cachetada pero valía la pena

… - no sabía que decir se le notaba en la cara, al verla sin ninguna salida deje que pasara por debajo de mis brazos y me sentó en su cama con mi cojín en forma de balón de football y se tapo

ese cojín es mío – le dije y de una tiro el cojín y cogió una almohada – al fin ¿me vas a dejar tocar? – le dije sentándome al frente suyo en mi cama y me fui acercándome mas y mas, estaba algo nerviosa

No – al fin me dijo una respuesta

Y porque estamos entre chicos – le dije presionándola

Porque tengo que dormir, estoy muy cansado – y se metió en la cama – y te dije que no te metieras en mi vida – apago la luz y se cubrió toda, no le dije nada y me fui a cambiar

Al día siguiente ya me había despertado, ella estaba profunda y boca arriba por lo que se le notaba a leguas sus inmensas protuberancias que ayer estuve a un pelo de tocarlas. Eran las 9:30 y me fui a bañar para salir a desayunar. Estoy seguro que era ella esos ojos eran perfectos no podría haber 2 pares de los mismos ojos en todo el mundo. Ya había desayunado cuando decidí ir a ver Tk, este estaba con Takuya sentado en la escalera.

Hola chicos ¿qué me cuentan? – dije sentándome con ellos

Nada hablando de la chica que me beso ayer – dijo el estúpido de Takuya

Supéralo – le dije gritado y me fui súper rabioso, no sabía a dónde ir por lo que me fui para mi cuarto

En el camino Taichi me pregunto por Andro y le respondí con tres piedras en las manos y me largue de allí, llegue a al cuarto y vi que había ropa tirada en el piso me quería pegar un tiro, tras estar de mal genio ahora pelear con Mimi, espero que me haya escuchado cuando llegue, pero para prevenir, me tire en mi cama y me hice el dormido y escuche una puerta que se abre

Espero que no esté despierto – dijo por lo bajito, al verme que estaba acostado haciéndome el dormido y eso que me acababa de despertar, se agacho y cogió la camisa y fue a donde yo estaba – en donde lo abre visto yo se que lo he visto pero no se en donde – dijo bajito y me puso su mano en mi mejilla por lo que me sonroje un poquito, ella estaba arrodillada al frente de mi cama estaba con una cosa blanca hay que no disimulaba nada sus grandes protuberancias con un short rosado. Cogí me moví un poquito y cogí su brazo obligándola que se acercara mas a mi

Mi…mi – dije bajito que solo pudiera escuchar ella.

Al escuchar eso se asusto mucho y fue para el baño. En eso yo hago que me levanto y voy hacia el baño y le toco.

¿Estás ahí? – le pregunte con voz de sueño y haciendo un bostezo muy grande y sonoro

Si ya te despertaste – dijo ella con una voz algo cansada

Te puedes apurar

Si ya voy a salir – abrió la puerta ya estaba vestida como un chico y ya no se notaban casi sus pechos, fue y se sentó en su cama – y matt una pregunta. – dijo ella mientras yo estaba en el baño lavándome los dientes.

¿Qué quieres?

Es que cuando estabas dormido tú pronunciaste un nombre: Mimi. ¿Quién es ella? – yo sabía que iba a pasar, salí del baño, ella estaba viendo por la ventana

Es una chica que vi en el aeropuerto de Estados Unidos, es muy linda, sin culpa choque con ella, tirándola al piso, cuando le ofrecí la mano y ella me la tomo sentí como un shock en la mano y desde ahí no pude olvidarla – le dije y me fui acercando a ella poquito a poquito sin que se diera cuenta, estuve detrás de ella – y mucho menos poderla olvidar sabiendo que está al frente de mío – esta se estremeció al escuchar lo que le dije, no daba ni siquiera para voltearse – Mimi porque no me lo habías dicho desde el comienzo así nos hubiéramos ahorrado la pelea de ayer

No podía… - dijo ella dándose la vuelta mirándome a los ojos y salió del cuarto.

Ya muy tarde salí a buscarla porque no llegaba pero me dijeron que fue a dormir en el cuarto de Tai me alarme un poco por si él la descubría pero él era muy despistado con eso quede más tranquilo aparte tenía que ir al cuarto a cambiarse para ir a clase porque era el primer día de clase.

Buenos días – dije cuando vi que entro al cuarto

Hola – dijo ella tenía los ojos rojos

¿Cómo pasaste la noche? – dije ósea por cortesía al verla así

… - y se metió en el baño para bañarse, me quería pegar un tiro al verla así por lo que le escribí una carta y se la pase por debajo de la puerta decía:

_Mimi si crees que le diré a alguien yo no soy así, yo nada mas pido que confíes en mi yo te cuidare, cuando estés lista para hablar escuchare atento atte.: Matt_

No sé si la abra leído por lo que me fui a clase apenas le pase la carta por debajo de la puerta.

Buenos días chicos, tenemos un nuevo estudiante Andro Tachikawa – dijo el profesor de historia

Hola soy Andro Tachikawa espero que nos podamos llevar bien – dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara se notaba que si la había leído

Tachikawa siéntate al lado de Ishida – que coincidencia – abran el cuaderno vamos a escribir el horario… - después de horario no escuche mas nada estaba atento en Mimi

Hola – dijo ella algo roja

La leíste ¿verdad?

Después de clase en el cuarto te explico todo

Ok – menos mal que salimos temprano ósea después del almuerzo por ser principio de año

En el cuarto, los dos llegamos juntos, Mimi estaba con el uniforme del colegio un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca tipo polo con una chaqueta negra y una corbata pero al llegar se quito de una la peluca, se aflojo la corbata y se quito la chaqueta, era la misma chica del aeropuerto de USA, eran las 3:30

ahora si me puedes explicar

es que mira mi papa… - Mimi me explico toda su historia – … y por eso termine aquí

ahhhh sabes estas algo loquita

aventurera no es lo mismo que loca. Y oye tu como te sabes mi nombre – dijo ella algo confundida

es que creo que tu papa grito tu nombre y tu respondiste con un grito y si tu respondiste se supone que es tu nombre – explique yo

a si ya me acuerdo… - dijo ella volteando los ojos y se paro para ver por el balcón estábamos sentados en las camas uno al frente del otro, la seguí – ya que somos como amigos ahora ya no vas a hacer grosero que conmigo

psss creo que no, ahora que ya se todo será mucho más fácil. – ella estaba de espalda a mi

Si, ¿oye te gustaría ir a la piscina conmigo? – me pregunto dándose la vuelta y mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos hermosos

Pero como si eres un "chico" – dije algo confundido

Ya tengo un plan, aparte necesito broncearme – se dio la vuelta y vio el cielo

Mejor vamos mañana después de clase, así nos podemos quedar mas ya que mañana es viernes y salimos más temprano a las 10:30

Bueno además hoy no hace tanto sol

¿Qué hacemos? – pregunte

No sé ¿a ti que te gusta hacer?

Pues tocar la guitarra, ver películas… - ella me interrumpió

Eso vamos a ver películas – me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y buscaba algo en su maleta – te gustan de acción, romance, comedia o ¿qué? – me pregunto revolviendo su maleta hasta encontrar como 20 películas

Tu trajiste contrabando ¿qué? – le dije con los ojos desorbitados

Para sobrevivir – me dijo riéndose y volteando otra vez para buscar la película que quería se agacho

A ver que tienes – acercándome a ella, me agache y estaba viendo las películas cuando alzo la cabeza, ella me está viendo – ¿qué estás viendo? – le pregunte pero se sonrojo un poco, se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar en la cama

Nada – bajo la cabeza y empezó a jugar con su hermoso cabello castaño

Dime te dije que confíes en mi aunque si no quieres no importa – me volví a agachar y seguí viendo las películas, cogí una, leí el resumen y ella me cogió por el hombro

Es que tienes unos ojos muy lindos – me dijo y sentí que mis ojos se prendieron de la alegría y me sonroje un poquito

Gracias – baje la cabeza y me estaba viendo los pies – tu eres muy bonita también

Gracias – dijo ella, subí la cabeza para ver qué cara había puesto y también estaba roja. Estábamos en silencio hasta que decidí romper el hielo, me agache y cogí la película que estaba leyendo

¿Nos vemos esta? Te gustaría es de miedo – dije ella alzo la cabeza y también tenía un brillo en los ojos

Si me dijeron que es muy buena pero… - dejo de hablar y bajo la cabeza – a mi me dan mucho miedo ese tipo de películas

Si quieres vemos otra, no importa

No, yo me quiero ver esa película – me dijo sentándose otra vez en su cama, fui a poner la película y me acosté en mi cama, ella se paró de la cama para cerrar las cortinas para que se viera mejor la película y se volvió a acostar en su cama, era paranormal activity – ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Mimi había gritado súper fuerte por lo que me caí de la cama

Mimi ¡¿Qué te paso?! – dije parándome del suelo alarmado parando la película

Es que me asuste será que… - dijo creo que se puso roja pero no pude ver porque estaba todo oscura

Será que ¿…?

Que si me puedo acostar contigo pegamos las camas y nos ponemos juntos es que ¡me da mucho miedo!

Pues claro déjame mover la mesita de noche – me pareció algo rara su propuesta pero acepte la pobre estaba muerta del susto, moví todo y quedaron las 2 camas juntas me monte por la de Mimi hasta llegar a la mía cuando vi que ella cogió un short de niña de su cómoda y se fue a cambiar al baño

Todavía no la comiences – me dijo antes de entrar al baño - este pantalón de hombre es incomodísimo – me dijo cuando salió del baño se fue hasta su cama y se acostó a mi lado muy acurrucaditos realmente Mimi le lucia mucho ese short

Ya la voy a poner – dije algo sonrojado no pensé que Mimi se fuera a poner tan cerca mío su cabello olía a rosas

Paso la película en la última parte cuando ella ya es poseída por el demonio y ataca a la cámara Mimi volteo la cara y quedo mirando hacia mi pecho, estaba temblando del miedo, yo realmente no me asuste (no es por nada pero las películas de miedo no me dan miedo xD) y la mire, ella se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo y subió la mirada y se encontró con la mía, había dejado de temblar y nos fuimos acercando cada vez mas hasta rozar nuestros labios que después se profundizo mas pero no pasaba de un simple beso. Sabían delicioso, dulces, inocentes. Cuando se dio cuenta de que nos habíamos besado parecía alarmada se paró de una, miro el reloj que había en la mesa de noche, eran las 5:47, cogió sus pantalones de hombre, se los puso y también la peluca y salió del cuarto, yo no pude hacer nada estaba en shock por ese beso, sentía que me hubieran descargado electricidad en el cuerpo que me incitaba en irla a buscar pero mi cerebro sabía que tenía que dejarla pensar, pero de todas formas salí yo también tenía que pensar.


	3. La Pelicula Narrado Por Ella

Narrado por Mimi

Escuche como se abría y se cerraba la puerta y me acorde que había dejado la camisa afuera, espere un rato para ver si no habían pasos, no escuche nada por lo que salí del baño y me asome para ver quién era, era él parecía estar dormido y hay estaba mi camisa al lado de su cama

Espero que no esté despierto – dije muy bajito, me agache y cogí la camisa y mire su hermosa cara – en donde lo abre visto yo se que lo he visto pero no se en donde – dije bajito y puse mi mano en su mejilla, era cálido, se sentía bien.

Estaba arrodillada al frente de su cama, estaba con un top blanco y con un short rosado. Me asuste mucho al ver que se movió y cogió mi brazo acercándome más a el

Mi…mi – dijo bajito.

Al escuchar esto me asuste mucho mas y cogí mi brazo y me fui para el baño. Me toca la puerta segundos después que yo había entrado en el baño como que lo desperté al arrebatarle mi brazo

¿Estás ahí? – me pregunto con voz de sueño y haciendo un bostezo muy grande y sonoro

Si ya te despertaste – dije ella, tenía la voz temblorosa por la carrera que había pegado del piso al baño

Te puedes apurar

Si ya voy a salir – me cambie como un chico, abrí la puerta, fui y me senté en mi cama – y matt una pregunta. – dije mientras se estaba lavando los dientes.

¿Qué quieres?

Es que cuando estabas dormido tú pronunciaste un nombre: Mimi. ¿Quién es ella? – pregunte con curiosidad para ver si era yo, el salió del baño

Es una chica que vi en el aeropuerto de Estados Unidos, es muy linda, sin culpa choque con ella, tirándola al piso, cuando le ofrecí la mano y ella me la tomo sentí como un shock en la mano y desde ahí no pude olvidarla – me dijo y me di la vuelta – y mucho menos poderla olvidar sabiendo que está al frente de mío – me dio un shock mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad – Mimi porque no me lo habías dicho desde el comienzo, así nos hubiéramos ahorrado la pelea de ayer

No podía… - dije dándome la vuelta mirándolo a los ojos y salí del cuarto.

No sabía qué hacer si llorar o estar rabiosa. En el pasillo me encontré con Tai y nos pusimos a hablar y noto que estaba triste y le conté que había peleado horrible con matt pero no había especificado por lo que le me dijo que me podía quedar a dormir en su cuarto hoy podían pegar las camas y así podían dormir Izzy, el y yo, no podía decirle que no a esa cara hermosa que tenía el chico de pelos revueltos. Me la pase toda la noche llorando en silencio.

Buenos días – me dijo cuando vio que entre al cuarto

Hola – dije como para responder

¿Cómo pasaste la noche? – me pregunto ansioso de saber la respuesta

… - y me metí en el baño para bañarme, cuando veo una carta que pasa por debajo de la puerta que decía:

_Mimi si crees que le diré a alguien yo no soy así, yo nada mas pido que confíes en mí, yo te cuidare, cuando estés lista para hablar escuchare atento atte.: Matt_

Cuando salí ya no estaba, se había ido a clase y me seguí bañando.

Buenos días chicos, tenemos un nuevo estudiante Andro Tachikawa – dijo el profesor de historia que también era nuestro director de grupo, yo estaba afuera esperando a que me llamaran, cuando escuche entre victoriosamente, estaba feliz porque matt me comprendía

Hola soy Andro Tachikawa, espero que nos podamos llevar bien – dije no sabía que mas decir

Tachikawa siéntate al lado de Ishida – que coincidencia – abran el cuaderno vamos a escribir el horario… - después de horario solo escuchaba que el profesor decía bla, bla, bla.

Hola

La leíste ¿verdad? – me pregunto expectante

Después de clase en el cuarto te explico todo – dije y no le volví a dirigir la palabra en todas las clases siguientes

Ok

En el cuarto, los dos llegamos juntos lo primero que hice fue quitarme la peluca, me afloje la corbata y me quite la chaqueta, cuando veo la hora, eran las 3:30

ahora si me puedes explicar

es que mira mi papa… - le explique todo el cuento desde el principio – … y por eso termine aquí

ahhhh sabes estas algo loquita

aventurera no es lo mismo que loca. Y oye tu como te sabes mi nombre – dije estaba algo confundida, no recuerdo que le haya dicho mi nombre alguna vez

es que creo que tu papa grito tu nombre y tu respondiste con un grito y si tu respondiste se supone que es tu nombre – explico

a si ya me acuerdo… - dije, mire hacia el balcón y me pare, estábamos sentados en las camas uno al frente del otro, el seguía – ya que somos como amigos ahora ya no vas a hacer grosero que conmigo

psss creo que no, ahora que ya se todo será mucho más fácil.

Si, ¿oye te gustaría ir a la piscina conmigo? – le pregunte dándome la vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos, para que no me dijera que no

Pero como si eres un "chico" – me dijo haciendo las comillas en la palabra chico

Ya tengo un plan, aparte necesito broncearme – me di vuelta otra vez para ver si había sol

Mejor vamos mañana después de clase, así nos podemos quedar mas ya que mañana es viernes y salimos más temprano a las 10:30

Bueno además hoy no hace tanto sol

¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto se notaba que estaba aburrido

No sé ¿a ti que te gusta hacer?

Pues tocar la guitarra, ver películas… -

Eso vamos a ver películas – me di vuelta y fui a buscar en mi maleta – te gustan de acción, romance, comedia o ¿qué? – le pregunte revolviendo mi maleta para encontrar la película que yo quería

Tu trajiste contrabando ¿qué? – me dijo impresionado

Para sobrevivir – le dije riéndome y volteando otra vez para buscar la película que quería.

A ver que tienes – se agacho y me le quede mirando su cara y me centre en su hermosos ojos azules y alza la cabeza – ¿qué estás viendo? – me pregunto pero me sonroje un poco, me di la vuelta y me fui a sentar en la cama

Nada – baje la cabeza y empecé a jugar con mi cabello para evadir la pregunta

Dime te dije que confíes en mi aunque si no quieres no importa – se dio la vuelta se agacho otra vez y empezó otra vez a revolver la maleta y se quedo leyendo un resumen, al escuchar estas palabra sentí que estaba segura con él, lo cogí del hombro, volteo y se paro

Es que tienes unos ojos muy lindos –

Gracias – bajo la cabeza como que le dio pena – tu eres muy bonita también

Gracias – dije yo también me había puesto roja. Estábamos en silencio pero el me dijo

¿Nos vemos esta? Te gustaría es de miedo – alce la cabeza y estábamos muy felices se notaba por sus ojos tenía un brillo

Si me dijeron que es muy buena pero… - deje de hablar y baje la cabeza algo apenada – …a mi me dan mucho miedo ese tipo de películas

Si quieres vemos otra, no importa

No, yo me quiero ver esa película – me senté otra vez en mi cama, mientras el ponía la película, a mi me gusta ver las películas en la oscuridad por lo que me pare de la cama las cerré. En mitad de la película – ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! – grite súper duro haciendo que matt callera de la cama estaba muy asustada

Mimi ¡¿Qué te paso?! – dijo parándose del suelo alarmado y paro la película

Es que me asuste, será que… - dije pero me puse muy roja y no seguí hablando

Será que ¿…?

Que si me puedo acostar contigo pegamos las camas y nos ponemos juntos es que ¡me da mucho miedo!

Pues claro déjame mover la mesita de noche – estaba muerta del susto, el movió todo y quedaron las 2 camas juntas, se monto por mi cama hasta llegar a la suya, estaba muy incómoda con este pantalón por lo que cogí un short de la cómoda y me fui a cambiar al baño

Todavía no la comiences – le dije antes de entrar al baño - este pantalón de hombre es incomodísimo – salí del baño y fui hasta mi cama y me acosté al lado del rubio

Ya la voy a poner

Paso la película, en la última parte cuando la protagonista ya es poseída por el demonio y ataca a la cámara, voltee la cara hacia su pecho, estaba temblando del miedo, subí la mirada y me encontró con la suya, había dejado de temblar y nos fuimos acercando cada vez mas hasta que nuestro labios su juntaron. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, me sentía en las nubes. Cuando reaccione me puse toda alarmada, me pare de la cama, mire el reloj que había en la mesa de noche, eran las 5:47, cogí los pantalones, me los puse y también la peluca y salí del cuarto, estaba en shock, no podía creer que me había gustado.

Ya habíamos comido y me dirigí hacia el cuarto pero no le dije ni una sola palabra, estaba súper roja. Me cambie, me puse el mismo short de la tarde, otro top y una camisa de pijama era blanca. Y me fui a dormir mañana seria otro día.

Ya había amanecido y él seguía dormido, por lo que cogí otro uniforme y me fui al baño, me bañe, me cambie y me fui, no quería ni siquiera verlo, porque me dañaba el día y aparte hoy era el día de la piscina. Pasaron todas las horas súper rápido y seguíamos sin dirigirnos ni siquiera las miradas de reojo. Cuando acabaron, fui al cuarto me puse un vestido de baño, el más lindo un bikini de rayas azul claro y blanco y la parte de abajo era azul oscuro, me puse el uniforme pero esta vez me puse otra peluca haciéndome pasar por Ala Abuda, estudiante de intercambio, Sara me había hecho muchas falsificaciones de salidas y entradas al colegio con ese nombre. Salí del baño cogí una toalla y la metí en un maletín con otro bolso adentro muy grande como de piscina también metí unos tacones blancos, un short azul turquí con líneas azul claro y una camisilla blanca. Cuando salí del baño hay estaba matt que me quedo mirando extraño por la peluca

¿Y ahora quien eres? – con tono altanero

A ti que te importa – me puse el maletín y me fui.

Llegue a la portería, entregue mi permiso lo cual el portero ni siquiera vio y fui al primer árbol con arbustos que estuviera por allí para cambiarme, me puse el short y la camisilla y la demás ropa la deje en el bolso.

Entre como si nada al colegio, porque el portero había dejado la puerta abierta y ni me miro, menos mal, fui caminando y todos los chicos se me quedaban mirando otra vez embobados incluso los de ultimo año que nunca me habían determinado se me quedaron viendo y subí a mi cuarto, en el camino vi a Tai que también se me quedo mirando embobado, le guiñe el ojo y seguí caminando cuando veo que matt sale del cuarto, vestido particular como si fuera a salir del colegio y me mira no embobado pero si asombrado

¿Qué haces vestida así? – me pregunta empujándome para entrar al cuarto

Te dije que iba a ir a la piscina, nada mas vine al cuarto a dejar mis cosas y adiós – lo deje hay, no me importo y seguí caminando hermosa, hasta llegar a una silla reclinatorio de la piscina y todos los chicos se me acercaron preguntándome todo, que como me llamaba, que como había entrado, etc. Cuando veo que 6 chicos en especial se adentran a ese tumulto de gente y se sientan los 6 en una silla mirándome, uno era Tai, otro era el hermano de matt y los otros 4 no sabía quiénes eran pero reconocí a uno que fue el que bese en el aeropuerto

Chicos por favor no dejan que me caiga el sol, váyanse – les dije – excepto ustedes 6 – señalándolos

Tk mira ella fue la chica que me beso en el aeropuerto de USA – dijo el chico emocionado

Takuya es verdad – dijo el rubio que también le dijo a Tai que Takuya se había besado conmigo, Tai no lo podía creer, yo no le di importancia y me eche aceite de almendras para dorarme hermoso, me quite la tira del cuello para que no me quedara la marca cuando volteo veo a un chico rubio, musculoso viniendo hacia mi dirección y se coloca al lado mío, a él tampoco le di importancia y me eche aceite en el abdomen Tai estaba que se moría por hacerlo

Chicos, ¿ustedes de que curso son? – les dije para armar conversación

Nosotros estamos en octavo – dijo un chico con googles que me quería comer con la mirada

Y ¿tu? – le pregunte a Tai aunque ya sabía pero de todas formas

Yo estoy en 10 – dijo el emocionado porque le dirigí la palabra – ¿una pregunta cuántos años tienes?

¿Cuántos me pones? Chicos no le digan – les dije a los otros 5 restantes

Como… que… 21 – dijo atinando en eso matt se rio, voltee la cabeza y le dirigí una mirada matadora, voltee la cabeza

No apenas tengo 16 – todo el colegio dijo en coro ¿que, qué? – chicos dejen de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas – les grite

No te creo – dijo él, miro a los demás chicos y ellos asintieron – yo tengo 16 y yo no estoy tan crecido como tu – me dijo mirándome el cuerpo

Tai así es tu nombre verdad – el asintió sin despegar sus ojos de mi cuerpo – sabes que mi cara esta acá arriba – y le subí la cara con la mano

Hehe perdón – y cogió un poco de su aceite y se lo empezó a echar en la espalda pero no alcanzaba

¿Quieres que te ayude? – hay escucho un crujido de dientes del otro lado de mi silla pero no le di importancia porque sabía quién era

Me encantaría – me pare fui hasta el otro lado de su silla y le eche en la espalda, dándole a Takuya una viste inimaginable

Ya – le dije y vi que ya estaba doradita y me acosté alrevez – ¿Tai como se llama el de pañoleta que esta por allá? Y ¿el que está al lado tuyo? Takuya ¿verdad? – le pregunte bajito

El de allá atrás se llama Kouji y si el otro se llama Takuya, ¿por qué? – me pregunto el

Kouji, Takuya me ayudan – les dije señalando el aceite para que me lo echaran en las piernas y en la espalda quería ver la cara de estos 2 chicos – por favor

Si ya va – me dijo Kouji rojísimo, y se fue acercando con Takuya

Labios provocativos échame en la espalda y tu play boy échame en las piernas – Tai estaba furioso y matt también aunque lo disimulaba muy bien en cambio Kouji estaba súper rojo por lo que estaba haciendo y por cómo lo llame y Takuya estaba feliz

Listo – dijeron ambos pero este Kouji nada más me había echado de las rodillas hasta abajo

Gracias labios provocativos – y me mordí el labio cuando lo mire - Kouji no me lo echaste bien hasta arriba y entre las piernas – cuando le dije esto el chico si ya estaba rojo ahora se puso peor encontré otro tipo de rojo en la gama de colores y empezó a echarme primero subió por los muslos hasta llegar a mi posterior, le temblaba la mano y abrí un poquito las piernas para que me echara también entre las piernas y empezó de nuevo a subir por mis muslos hasta llegar un poquito más abajito de allí y en ese momento cerré las piernas y di un pequeño gemido que con eso Tai lo poquito que le quedaba para no excitarse lo perdió, Kouji se alarmo un poquito al escuchar que había hecho así por lo que solté su mano y deje que se fuera – gracias play boy sabes que me matas – le dije mordiéndome el labio otra vez seguía escuchan los dientes de matt otra vez no me importo y recordé que no quería una líneas blanca en mi piel pero no alcanzaba por lo que le pedí ayuda al castaño que estaba al lado mío algo impaciente – Tai me puedes soltar el vestido de baño es que no quiero líneas – le dije el de inmediato se paro y me la quito. Hay me quede hasta que fueron 2:30 que ya me dolía un poco la piel con todo el plan llegue a las 12:00 – Tai me la vuelves a amarrar por favor – y el castaño se volvió a levantar ya se le había pasado la excitación, cuando me la amarro yo me levante me puse la camisa y el short y los tacones y me empecé a despedir de todos – Tai mucho gusto en conocerte – le di un besito en la mejilla, no es igual como cuando uno se despide con besito en la mejilla este si fue con labios, ahora iba donde Takuya ahora si le iba a dar celos a matt, que impresión seguía todavía hay – labios ardientes me tengo que ir – y lo bese otra vez pero la vez pasada solo fueron labios ahora si fue con lengua incluida, cuando deje de besarlo vi a Tai con la boca hasta el piso, voltee mas y vi al rubio con una cara de querer matar a todo el mundo voltee otra vez y Takuya seguía en shock – labios ardientes cada vez besas mejor – le dije al oído y le di un pequeño gemido que de una se noto como se excito, tuvo que cerrar las piernas, seguí despidiéndome hay si con besito de despedida hasta que llegue a donde Kouji – play boy deja de ser tan penoso – le dije al oído mientras mi mano se ponía hay entre las piernas del chico un poquito más arriba y él se puso ¡ROJO! – ¡me encantas! Que hombre – y le di un besito en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios y me fui caminando hasta encontrarme con matt, en ese momento pensé en darle más celos a matt – labios provocativos ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?

Nada ¿por qué? – dijo el ya se había despertado del shock que tenia

¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo? – le dije picándole el ojo y mordiéndome el labio

¡CLARO! – dijo el

Y ¿tu Tai que vas a hacer el mañana? – le pregunte por que el también estaba que quería matar a todo el mundo

Nada tampoco ¿Por qué? – me dijo emocionado

¿Quieres irte de rumba conmigo?

¡CLARO!

Y ¿tu Kouji que vas a hacer el domingo? – este último todavía seguía rojo por lo que me respondió con señas y supuse que tampoco iba a hacer algo

Bueno el domingo vamos a comer, Takuya yo voy a estar en el cuarto de matt me recoges a las 6:30, tu Tai me recoges a las 8:30 también en el cuarto de matt y Kouji igual que ellos pero a las 7:00

Mimi una pregunta ¿por qué en el cuarto de matt? – esa pregunta me cayó en el hígado, mire la cara de matt y tenía una cara ¿cómo que y ahora señorita provocativa sabelotodo que vas a decir ahora?

Es que él era mi novio, corte con el – me las ingenie para que la noticia también le callera en el hígado a él, lo cual lo conseguí

¿Ustedes 2 fueron novios? – pregunto Tai y Tk al mismo tiempo, se lo preguntaron a él y Takuya estaba que se pegaba un tiro

Si en USA, bueno esa es otra historia nos tenemos que ir Mimi, adiós – y me cogió del brazo y me llevo con él hasta el cuarto.

En el cuarto, el estaba furioso

¡¿Como así que nosotros fuimos novios?! – dijo mientras yo me lavaba los dientes y me peinaba ya que había almorzado hace poquito, acabe para responderle.

¿Porque te pones así? Ya quisieras tu ser mi novio – le dije mientras cogía jabón para lavarme la cara, el todavía no me había respondido por lo que seguí me estaba enjabonando mirando al espejo y me fui a enjuagar la cara, cuando alzo la cabeza está él hay, mirándome y ¡me pegue un susto!

Fíjate que no quisiera ser novio de una persona como tu – esas palabras me destruyeron pero no me iba a deja vencer

A si bueno entonces no te quiero volver ni a ver, ni a escuchar, ósea tu para mi estas como la pintura en la pared que una vez la miraron y nunca la volvieron a ver más, te lo vuelvo a decir ¡no te metas en mi vida! – le dije echándolo para atrás sacándolo del baño y le cerré la puerta en la cara y me puse a llorar no salí de ahí hasta que fueron las 6:00, ya estaba arreglada pero ya había sido mucho tiempo allí por lo que fui a sentarme en la cama, el me miro de reojo y siguió tocando la guitarra tenia la pijama puesta por lo que supuse que no iba a ir a cenar.


	4. La Pelicula Narrado Por El

Narrado por Matt

Llego al cuarto se notaba que tenia pena estaba toda roja. Salió del baño con su pijama puesta pero esta vez era de niña. No le dirigí la palabra, ella no me la dirigió, así que me quede dormido

Cuando me desperté ella no estaba allí por lo que supuse ya estaba en clase, me bañe y me fui para el salón. Pasaron todas las horas súper rápido y seguíamos sin dirigirnos, ni siquiera me miraba de reojo, yo la mire una que otra vez pero ella no se dio cuenta. Cuando acabo de jornada vi que ella salió muy rápido con dirección al cuarto, yo me tome mi tiempo para llegar a mi destino. Cuando llegue, ella salió del baño con una peluca diferente me pareció muy extraño.

¿Y ahora quien eres? – le pregunte algo alzado de tono

A ti que te importa

Vi la nota de salida por lo que supuse que iba a salir no le importancia, pero empecé a pensar en que le pasaría si alguien se diera cuenta, pero eso no era problema mío a mi no me importa que le pase a ella, pero que tal que la atropellen o algo, no pude con mis pensamientos por lo que me cambie e iba a seguirla, cuando salgo del cuarto hay estaba ella con esas piernas largas hermosas con un short súper corto azul, mi color favorito pero cambie la cara porque estaba vestida de esa manera

¿Qué haces vestida así? – le pregunte metiéndola en el cuarto no podíamos hablar allí

Te dije que iba a ir a la piscina, nada mas vine al cuarto a dejar mis cosas y adiós – no lo podía creer después de lo de ayer seguía con la idea de ir a piscina, si le pasaba algo no me perdonaría pero es su vida me dijo que no me metiera en ella pero no mi corazón no me deja tengo que protegerla, por lo que me cambie de nuevo y me puse la pantaloneta para la piscina, cogí una toalla, mi ipod y baje, todos estaban murmurando algo que no alcance a escuchar pero me dio igual y seguí caminando hasta que veo un tumulto de gente en circulo supuse que era ella. Pero de una momento a otro se fueron dispersando todos hasta dejarla a ella con 6 chicos a su otro lado Tai, Takuya, Tk, Kouji y Davis. Seguí caminando pretendía ponerme al lado de ella, se estaba echando aceite para broncearse cuando voltea hacia donde mi, se sorprendió al verme que yo iba hacia su dirección. Llegue a la silla desocupada al lado de ella, se veía hermosa con su vestido de baño azul ¡Dios! Dio en el blanco. Puse mi toalla del mismo color que su vestido de baño, me coloque mi ipod y me senté, cuando vi que empezó a hablar le baje el volumen para escuchar.

Chicos, ¿ustedes de que curso son?

Nosotros estamos en octavo – le contesto Davis se notaba que quería con ella

Y ¿tu? – le pregunto a Tai eso fue muy bobo ya sabía en qué curso estaba

Yo estoy en 10 – el bobo de Tai estaba emocionado no se había dado cuenta que era Andro todavía – ¿una pregunta cuántos años tienes?

¿Cuántos me pones? Chicos no le digan – le dijo a los otros 5 restantes

Como… que… 21 – que ridículo, ella por su actitud no aparenta ni siquiera los 13, con ese comentario me eche a reír y ella volteo la cara hacia donde mi mirándome con una cara de cállate o te mato por lo que le dirigí una sonrisa y volteo de nuevo

No apenas tengo 16 – todo el colegio dijo en coro ¿que, qué? – chicos dejen de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas – no podía de la risa

No te creo – dijo él, miro a los demás chicos y ellos asintieron – yo tengo 16 y yo no estoy tan crecido como tu – Tai quedo embobado con su cuerpo, me dio mucha rabia pero me controle

Tai así es tu nombre verdad –seguía con una rabia – sabes que mi cara esta acá arriba – con eso me tranquilice un poco

Hehe perdón – en eso Tai cogió un poco de su aceite y se lo hecho torpemente en su espalda

¿Quieres que te ayude? – con eso me subió todo y me bajo estaba furioso pero no podía meterme en su vida pero crují los dientes de la rabia que tenia

Me encantaría – al ver eso se me subió todo y ver como se paro dándole a ver a Takuya todo su trasero me dio mucha más rabia

Ya – le dijo ella, cuando se iba a sentar se movió un poco el vestido de baño para ver si ya estaba bronceada y le dijo algo a Tai que no alcance a escuchar

El de allá atrás se llama Kouji y si el otro se llama Takuya, ¿por qué?

Kouji, Takuya me ayudan – dijo ella, si no hubiera sido por el ipod la hubiera cogido por el brazo y la hubiera dejado encerrada en el cuarto – por favor

Si ya va – dijo el de la pañoleta azul

Labios provocativos échame en la espalda y tu play boy échame en las piernas – Tai estaba también furioso pero él no disimulaba

Listo

Gracias labios provocativos – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio se veía muy sexy pero me controle - Kouji no me lo echaste bien hasta arriba y entre las piernas – no podía ver esto así que voltee la cabeza pero pare la música y en un momento se escucho un gemido con eso se me hirvió la sangre – gracias play boy sabes que me matas – y empecé a morder otra vez y se escuchaba, voltee otra vez la cabeza y la vi acostada – Tai me puedes soltar el vestido de baño es que no quiero líneas – hay nos quedamos si ella no se iba yo tampoco – Tai me la vuelves a amarrar por favor – Tai se levanto, la amarro, ella también se levanto se puso la camisa y el short y los tacones y se empezó a despedir de todos – Tai mucho gusto en conocerte – se despidió de Tai, ahora iba donde Takuya le dijo algo al oído y lo beso, no fue como el que me había dado con ella fue mucho más elaborado tuve que respirar hasta 20, la mire otra vez y le dijo algo al oído a Takuya y este se alarmo, se siguió despidiendo, paro cuando llego donde Kouji, se agacho y le puso la mano hay entre las piernas, me quería pegar un tiro – ¡me encantas! Que hombre – dijo le dio un beso en la mejilla y vino caminando hasta donde yo estaba, se dio la vuelta y dijo – labios provocativos ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?

Nada ¿por qué?

¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo? – con una mirada picara le dijo eso

¡CLARO!

Y ¿tu Tai que vas a hacer el mañana? – le pregunto a Tai porque también tenía una cara

Nada tampoco ¿Por qué?

¿Quieres irte de rumba conmigo?

¡CLARO!

Y ¿tu Kouji que vas a hacer el domingo? – menos mal que ya nos íbamos para el cuarto

Bueno el domingo vamos a comer, Takuya yo voy a estar en el cuarto de matt me recoges a las 6:30, tu Tai me recoges a las 8:30 también en el cuarto de matt y Kouji igual que ellos pero a las 7:00

Mimi una pregunta ¿por qué en el cuarto de matt? –esa pregunta me callo de perlas quería ver que iba a decir

Es que él era mi novio, corte con el – está loca porque dijo eso

¿Ustedes 2 fueron novios? – me preguntaron Tai y Tk muy confundidos

Si en USA, bueno esa es otra historia nos tenemos que ir Mimi, adiós –cogí a Mimi del brazo y me la lleve corriendo

En el cuarto, estaba histérico

¡¿Como así que nosotros fuimos novios?! – le pregunte y ella como si nada lavándose los dientes

¿Porque te pones así? Ya quisieras tu ser mi novio – la quería ahorcar y fui hasta el baño

Fíjate que no quisiera ser novio de una persona como tu – le dije defendiéndome

A si bueno entonces no te quiero volver ni a ver, ni a escuchar, ósea tu para mi estas como la pintura en la pared que una vez la miraron y nunca la volvieron a ver más, te lo vuelvo a decir ¡no te metas en mi vida! – me saco del baño y me cerró la puerta en la cara, estaba FURIOSO, le pegue un puño a la pared, salí del colegio, tenía que pensar fui a un motel y cogí a la primera puta que encontré y me desahogue con ella, pensando en Mimi. No me demore mucho la deje hay tirada en el cama y volví al colegio, eran las 5:57 y ella aun no salía, no me importo, me cambie no iba a ir a cenar, cogí mi guitarra y empecé a cantar amo de Axel no sabía que significaba pero me dijeron que era de amor. Hay sale ella, tenía que reconocerlo estaba muy linda, pero en que estoy pensando yo la odio… pero no, no la odio pero no sé qué es esto que siento, ¿será amor?, yo enamorado ¡Ha! Primero muerto, entonces que será siento que tengo que protegerla, aishhh no me voy a mortificar por eso. Ya se va bien por ella. Espero que no se meta en problemas, pero como es ella los va a tener, será que le espío, no porque ella me dijo que no me metiera en su vida eso es lo que voy a hacer. Pero no puedo mi cuerpo y mi corazón me incitan a protegerla y mi cerebro reacciona, hay no pude mas, tengo que seguirla aunque me duela verla con otro aunque Takuya no es comparación conmigo. Salí.


	5. La Salida 1 Narrado Por El

Narrado Por Matt

Ella iba peleando con ella misma iba pateando y pegando con el brazo, se notaba que estaba molesta, me escondí detrás de un muro y sin culpa hice un sonido y vi como paraba, daba la vuelta y se quedaba viendo donde yo estaba, ¡que susto!, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, cuando veo que un chico castaño sale de un cuarto, en eso Mimi cambia la forma de caminar por una más atrevida y el chico se puso algo rojo, Mimi seguía acercándose a él y lo beso, me dio MUCHISIMA rabia al ver eso pero tuve que respirar para no salir a matarlo, se separaron y se fueron caminando en eso Mimi, le pasa su brazo por encima de su cuello y Takuya ya que era más pequeño se la pone en la cintura pero fue bajando hasta ponerla en su bolsillo.

- Cuando vea a ese estúpido lo voy a matar – pensé era en serio como se le ocurría tocar así a Mimi y ella que no hacía nada.

Seguí caminando detrás de ellos, salimos del colegio, bien y había logrado que no me vieran que logro, cogieron un taxi, yo cogí mi moto y me fui, que suerte que la disquera me la había dado, llegaron al cine, vi que iban a ver día de los enamorados, se notaba que la había escogido Mimi, yo también compre la boleta y me senté detrás de ellos. Comenzó la película, nada mas veía que Takuya intentaba concentrarse en la película pero no podía, cuando Mimi apoya su cabeza en su hombro y lo besa.

- ahhhhhhhhh como se le ocurre, ese beso debe ser mío – dije muy bajito - Pero que acabo de decir si yo la odio, estoy loco, ya suficiente con que haya venido a espiarla y ahora mi mente me engaña, que burradas estoy diciendo – pensé

Cuando veo que la castaña se para, baja las escaleras, supuse que iba a ir al baño, la seguí, salimos de la sala y veo que ella estaba sentada en una banca llorando, me sentí culpable, yo había provocado eso, tenía que disculparme pero no sabía cómo, tenía que decirle que la había seguido, ah no me importa, así que fui y me senté a su lado. Ella alzo la cabeza, me vio y siguió llorando, pase mi brazo por encima de su espalda hasta el otro hombro acercándola a mí y me apoye en el sedoso cabello, que olía a rosas

- ¿Qué pasa Mimi? – me atreví a preguntarle

- Nada – me dijo ella sollozando

- Confianza – fue lo único que pude decirle

- Es que estoy triste

- Y ¿porque estas triste?

- Porque extraño a mis papas y estoy de pelea contigo

- Lo primero lo comprendo pero lo segundo podemos estar en paz, ¿si quieres obvio?

- Me parece perfecto – me dijo quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos – y…

- ¿Qué paso? – dije algo confundido

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dios que le iba a decir

- Es que… - dije bajando la cabeza – me preocupe – dije muy bajito

- Que dijiste no te alcance a escuchar – me dijo mirándome con cara inocente

- Que estaba preocupado por lo que te pudiera pasar

- ¿En serio? – me dijo cambiando de cara a una más sensual y acercándose a mi – que me vas a hacer

- Nada – me dijo dándome la vuelta tocándome con un solo dedo por la espalda pero paro y se acerco a mi oído – que lindo, gracias – y me dijo un beso en la mejilla, me erice completo, le iba a decir algo pero ya no estaba, se había ido otra vez donde Takuya, me toco ir tras de ella otra vez, ya no estaba rabioso pero de todas formas tenía que cuidar a Mimi y por cierto donde dormirá si no tiene en donde diferente del colegio.

* * *

Perdon por ser este tan corto es que no sabia como subirlo pero ya c :D

para toda la gente MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS soy MUY nueva en esto y ahhh no tengo palabras haha necesito ayuda estos dias no tengo imaginacion :( asi que si quieren mandenme sus ideas y asi junto todas y es mejor y aparte otra ayuda como se hace para subir otro capitulo es MUY enredado si ustedes vieran todo lo que he hecho para que quede asi!

bueno repito MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS mmm nunca pense que leyeran a leer mi fic :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Bueno saludos cuando sepa como se hace para subir mas facil los capitulos por mi todos los dias subo uno :D:D:D:D

me FACINA escribir lo descubri hace poquito haha

Bye :D


	6. La Salida 1 Narrado Por Ella

Narrado por Mimi

Estaba tan molesta con matt, no quería verlo, era un estúpido como se atreve a decirme eso, se puede comer un… algo sonó, me di la vuelta pero vi que no era nada y seguí caminando cuando visualizo a un castaño más bajo que yo pero besaba muy bien eso compensaba todo por lo que fui hasta donde el caminando de una forma seductora.

Haha se puso rojo, voy a besarlo – pensé mientras me acercaba más y mas hasta darle un beso súper tentador por un momento pensé que el que estaba besando era ¿matt? Dios me estoy volviendo loca. Tengo que deja de pensar eso. – hola labios sexies, ¿nos vamos?

Vamos – nos dimos la vuelta y le pase la mano por el cuello y él me puso su mano en la cintura pero… que está bajando, que le sucede, bueno por hoy no está mal

No fuimos en taxi ya que el todavía no tenía permiso de conducir y no teníamos carro o si no hubiera manejado yo, de todas formas daba igual, llegamos al cine

Mimi ¿qué quieres ver? – dijo el castaño mirando las carteleras, yo sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a decir pero no me iba a cagar 2 horas viendo una matazón súper aburrida y tras eso que no me presten atención ni loca

Día de los enamorados – puse los ojos que nadie se resiste, por lo que él tuvo que decir que si

Por favor de boletos para San Valentine Day – nos lo dieron y fuimos a comprar algo yo pedí unos gusanitos de goma y el compro… que no compro como que se gasto todo lo que le dieron de mesada en un año, le dije que era mucho pero no me escucho… hombres después iban a estar llorando diciendo no tengo dinero.

Entramos a la sala y note que un chico rubio subía detrás de nosotros y se parecía mucho a… no, no creo que sea él. Comenzó la película, ya sé porque Takuya compro tanta comida, porque se tenía que quedar despierto, cuando vi que ya se había acabado todo palomitas, dulces y la gaseosa y todo tamaño familiar, se estaba quedando dormido por lo que me arre coste a su hombro y alce un poco mi cabeza para besarlo pero no era lo mismo besar a Takuya que besar a el rubio que debe de estar odiándome en la habitación. Ese beso. Nuestro beso. El primero.

Después de besar a Takuya me quede congelada, no daba ni para pensar y mucho menos prestarle atención a la película, por lo que me pare, le dije a Takuya que iba a ir al baño y me fui. Lo primero que vi al salir de la sala fue un banquito, donde me senté a llorar, todo por culpa del rubio, me estaba confundiendo y no tenía a nadie para que me consolara. Seguí llorando hasta que veo que alguien se sienta al lado mío

¿Qué pasa Mimi? – me dijo esa voz sabia quien era

Nada

Confianza – me dijo

Es que estoy triste – dije entre sollozos

Y ¿porque estas triste? – se nota que quería saber que me estaba pasando

Porque extraño a mis papas y estoy de pelea contigo – tenía que inventar algo no le podía decir es que estoy enamorada de ti… espera un momento ¿estoy enamorada de él? no me lo creo, me estoy volviendo loca, estoy muy desesperada.

Lo primero lo comprendo pero lo segundo podemos estar en paz, ¿si quieres obvio?

Me parece perfecto – fue lo único que le pude decir, me quito las lagrimas de los ojos – y…

¿Qué paso? – dijo algo confundido, su cara era muy evidente

¿Qué haces aquí? – con una mirada algo acosadora, ya se me había pasado un poco mi tristeza al ver que el estaba allí al lado mío

Es que… - bajo la cabeza – me preocupe – dijo algo muy bajito no le escuche nada

Que dijiste no te alcance a escuchar

Que estaba preocupado por lo que te pudiera pasar – tenía una cara de preocupación

¿En serio? – le dije cambiando la cara a una más sensual tenía que premiárselo aunque eso era algo muy raro – que me vas a hacer

Nada – le di la vuelta apoyando mi dedo en él y me acerque a su oído – que lindo, gracias – le di un besito en la mejilla, me erice completa, salí corriendo a donde estaba Takuya.

Estaba súper feliz pero estaba algo confundida, llegue donde el castaño y vi que matt seguía siguiéndome eso me alegro mas pero… ¿Por qué lo hace? Se supone que yo le caigo mal entonces ¿porque lo hace? no pude seguir viendo la película. Salimos de la sala. Lo perdí de vista pero sabía que seguía hay sentía su mirada azulada en mi espalda. Fuimos a comer a Mc Donalds.

Mimi, ¿en dónde te estás quedando? – esa pregunta me cayó como una patada en el hígado, íbamos a montarnos en un taxi

Emmm, en un hotel pero mis papas me dijeron que esperar en el internado, ellos me recogían después haya – que buena respuesta la mía

A bueno, esperare a que lleguen por ti – me dijo con una sonrisa, me quería pegar un tiro – señor por favor al internado Nomaru

No, no, no es necesario, yo, yo… emmm, voy a ir donde matt y tu sabes que a matt no le gustan las visitas y mucho menos a esta hora – espero que con esto lo convenza

El… - me dijo con cara de piedra

Si el

Mimi una pregunta

Dime labios irresistibles

¿A ti te gusta matt? – le pregunta por el millón de euros

No ¿porque lo preguntas? – que mentirosa soy, Ohhhh no me está mirando feo

Porque yo veo que siempre te quedas en el cuarto de él y hablas mucho de él.

No me digas que estas celoso – ahhhh acerté a la pregunte, se puso rojo

Yo… nunca… - me dijo él y miro para la ventanilla

Takuya, tu sabes que eres el mejor besante que he conocido y eso que he besado a muchos – le dije acercándome de forma muy sexy esta vez se puso más rojo y lo bese, obligándolo que se abalanzara contra mí y me tocara, primero estaba como temeroso per después no había quien lo detuviera, menos mal que el trayecto del cine al internado era corto o si no me hubiera comido literalmente. Llegamos. Sentía como me palpitaban los labios, Takuya estaba hablando con el portero, cuando veo que alguien llega después del taxi en una Harley negra con llamas, se quito el casco. Me pico el ojo y siguió de largo, iba a entrar por el otro lado, no sabía que tenía una motocicleta.

Dios, es el – dije muy bajito

¿Qué paso Mimi? – me dijo Takuya como que no había escuchado la moto, estaba sordo

Nada que me asuste, vamos a entrar

Cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto, pero antes Takuya me había tocado casi toda, casi entendieron no toda, casi, estaba muy excitado, pobre niño. Llegue a mi cuarto cuando veo que el rubio me está mirando con una cara de que me va a regañar

¿Qué paso? – le pregunte, todavía está feliz porque fue a cuidarme pero con la expresión que el tenia todo cambio, me quite los tacones, este se paró de su cama y fue hasta donde mi.

Dime la verdad ¿por qué invitaste a salir a Takuya? si ni siquiera te gusta – se seguía acercándose a mí, me intimidaba con esos ojos azules, y se seguía acercando hasta quedar a unos cuantos milímetros de mi, tuve que bajar la cabeza – dime porque fue, ni siquiera le paraste nada de atención en toda la cita, te vi Mimi, dime porque – no le podía decir porque te quería dar celos, ¡no!, eso sería ser una regalada, alce la mirada

A ti no te incumbe eso – fue mi única salida, sabía que había comenzado la guerra pero no me importo

Si me incumbe

Porque dime, que yo sepa tu y yo no somos nada, que yo sepa tu ni siquiera me aceptas como amiga y mucho menos como amigo y ahora me vienes a reclamar que porque salgo con el – después de esto, se dio la vuelta, le pego un puño a la pared, cogió el control del tv y no me dirigió mas la palabra, ni la mirada, si quiera.

Me cambie, me acosté, el todavía estaba viendo tv, me molestaba mucho, por lo que me pare y lo apague, me acosté otra vez y el la volvió a encender

Apaga eso, tengo sueño

… - me miro y siguió cambiando los canales

Que lo apagues – me levante, cogí el control de sus manos, lo apague y me acosté a dormir

¿Porque lo hiciste? – me dijo él, se levanto, yo también me levante

Porque tengo SUEÑO ¿captas eso? – quede súper cerca de él, estaba rabiosa, no tenia cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera pelear con él.

No fíjate no lo capto – se estaba acercando mas a mí, me tuve que echar para atrás, no nos dejábamos de ver a los ojos

Pues de malas – cogí el control y me lo metí en el short sabía que había no lo iba a buscar – ahora atrévete a quitármelo de allí y veras lo que te pasa

Me estas retando – cuando le dije eso cambio la cara a una más atrevida antes estaba súper molesto ahora tenía cara de querer comerme no de comida si no, de comerme, tú me entiendes – júralo, puedes apostar que te puedo sacar el control de allí

Inténtalo anda para ver si eres tan hombre como dices, si lo sacas todo tuyo hasta la hora que quieras pero eso si te advierto no me hables más en la vida, como a ti te doy igual anda sácalo, no me importa – su mano la puso en mi muslo, fue subiendo y el acercándose más a mí, ósea faltaban 5 ml para que quedáramos unidos por nuestras bocas

No puedo hacerlo – se hecho para atrás, se dio la vuelta y le pego otra vez a la pared - no quiero verte, tu quédate aquí, yo… , yo me voy, no quiero hacerte una molestia cuando salgas con Tai y te coma o cuando te regales a Kouji adiós – cogió su chaqueta y se fue

Después de estas palabras no lo pude odiar mas porque no podía, no podía creer lo que había dicho tanto que me decía el que había que tener confianza, que él me iba a cuidar, eran todas una mentira.


	7. Rodeado de Mujeres Narrado Por El

Narrado Por Matt

Entre otra vez a la sala de cine, vi como ella subía saltando se veía ¿feliz? Pero si lo que hice no fue para tanto aishhh ya que, es su vida que haga lo que quiera, subí las escaleras y me senté de nuevo en mi lugar, intente ver la película, no pude. Se había acabado la película fue una odisea. Salimos y ellos se fueron a comer a Mc Donalds.

- no podían escoger otro tipo de comida, no me gusta Mc Donalds y justamente escogen esa y ¡tengo hambre! – pensé, en ese momento sonó mi estomago – ¡ugh! – dije y unas señoras que pasaban al lado mío se me quedaron mirando y estaban hablando en voz baja

- ¿Se les ofrece algo? – estaba que salía corriendo

- ¿Usted es Yamato, el del grupo? – dijo una de ellas

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Me das tu autógrafo es que me encanta tu música – como unas señoras de la tercera edad le puede gustar la música que compongo eso es raro, muy raro, aunque no puedo decir nada mi abuela tiene un portátil y utiliza blackberry

- Claro cómo no. ¿Para quién es?

- Para mí, mi nombre es Ashiko

- Qué hermoso nombre – le dije y escribí con amor para mi fan #1 Ashiko Yamato Ishida – aquí esta. – subí la mirada y vi que Takuya y Mimi ya se iban – disculpen me tengo que ir – y salí corriendo.

Fui por mi moto y los perseguí. Íbamos muy rápido pero veía como Takuya se comía a Mimi estaba que saltaba al taxi y lo mataba, menos mal que el trayecto del cine al internado era corto, cogí distancia no quería ver eso. El taxi paro y en eso me quito el casco porque veo que Takuya estaba hablando con el de la puerta y Mimi estaba mirando hacia la calle, pase al frente de ella y le pique el ojo, seguí de largo porque el parqueadero era por otra puerta. Subí rápido al cuarto para no toparme con esa escena que se veía desde lejos, me dio muchísima rabia.

- Porque debería tener rabia si ella se quiere regalar, bien la empaco y todo… - pensé y mire mis zapatos mientras caminaba – que es lo que me pasa – subí la mirada y la encontré a ella siendo besada por él, estaba que los separaba y le pegaba - pero nunca me lo perdonaría – así que entre en el cuarto, le pegue a la pared, tenía que controlar más mi rabia pero no podía así que me acosté en mi cama y mire hacia el techo cuando entra ella, con el pelo todo revoltoso.

- ¿Qué paso? – me pregunto,

- Dime la verdad ¿por qué invitaste a salir a Takuya? si ni siquiera te gusta – tenía que aclarar esto de una vez por todas, la tenía que presionar para que me dijera por lo que me acerque muchísimo a ella estaba que la besaba pero tenía que aclarar primero esto – dime porque fue, ni siquiera le paraste nada de atención en toda la cita, te vi Mimi, dime porque – en eso cambio la cara, alzo la mirada y me dijo

- ti no te incumbe eso – me cayó como una patada en el hígado

- Si me incumbe – sabia que incumbía pero no sabía como

- Porque dime, que yo sepa tu y yo no somos nada, que yo sepa tu ni siquiera me aceptas como amiga y mucho menos como amigo y ahora me vienes a reclamar que porque salgo con el – tenía que desahogarme pero no podía ser con ella así que puño a la pared.

- Respira hondo Yamato, contrólate no tienes por qué estar así ella no es nadie – pensé, lo primero que hice cogí el control del tv e hice como si ella no existirá

Se fue a cambiar, se acostó, se desarropo a los nada de segundos, se paro me apago el tv y se acostó otra vez.

- Ella no existe Yamato – así que la volví a prender

- Apaga eso, tengo sueño

- … - la mire de reojo y centre mi dedo en el botón y mi vista en el tv

- Que lo apagues – se levanto, cogió el control de mi mano, lo apago y se acostó a dormir otra vez

- ¿Porque lo hiciste? – eso si me dio rabia

- Porque tengo SUEÑO ¿captas eso? – me dijo subiendo el tono de voz, no aceptaba ni que mi mama, ni nadie me venga a alzar la voz y esta estúpida mimada me viene a decir esto que se cree

- No fíjate no lo capto – no me iba a dejar tratas si por lo que me acerque mas

- Pues de malas – cogió el control y se lo metió en el short, ella pensaba que con eso me iba a detener pobre ilusa – ahora atrévete a quitármelo de allí y veras lo que te pasa

- Me estas retando – ushh no sabe como amo que me reten y mucho mejor con este tipo de apuestas – júralo, puedes apostar que te puedo sacar el control de allí

- Inténtalo anda para ver si eres tan hombre como dices, si lo sacas todo tuyo hasta la hora que quieras pero eso si te advierto no me hables más en la vida, como a ti te doy igual anda sácalo, no me importa – mi mano se movió sola hacia su muslo, fui subiendo y me fui acercando a la castaña, casi nos besamos pero… ¿¡que!? No yo que iba a hacer estoy loco, no iba a caer en los juegos de ella

- No puedo hacerlo – me eche para atrás, me di la vuelta y otra vez a la pared - no quiero verte, tu quédate aquí, yo…, yo me voy, no quiero hacerte una molestia cuando salgas con Tai y te coma o cuando te regales a Kouji adiós – cogí mi chaqueta y me fui, ni siquiera vi la cara que puso, no me importo, cogí mi moto y me fui por ahí otra vez, termine en un bar, rodeado de 20 mujeres, pero no me bastaba me hacía falta la más importante de todas... Llame a Tk para ver si todavía estaba despierto eran las 11:30, un viernes obvio que está despierto

- Tk ¿qué haces?

- Nada estaba aquí con Takuya, que me estaba contando que como le fue en la cita con Mimi – lo que me faltaba

- Ok oye yo voy a pasar la noche fuera por si alguien pregunta

- ¿En dónde? – me pregunto que le podía inventar

- Donde papa – menos mal que papa deja la llave debajo del tapete y está de viaje así tengo tiempo de pensar

- A bueno

- Adiós – y colgué ya no tenía cabeza para ver tantas mujeres por lo que me tome el tequila, un limón y me fui.

Ya iba por la esquina del edificio cuando veo a una pelirroja caminando sola, llorando.

- Disculpe señorita ¿qué le paso? – cuando alza la cabeza noto que es… sora.

- ¿Yamato, eres tú? – se fue acercando a mi yo estaba en shock

- Si, sora cuanto tiempo, que te paso porque estas llorando – ya me había recuperado y la abrace

- Es que estaba saliendo con un chico y lo vi besándose con otra – empezó a llorar otra vez

- No tienes porque llorar por otro chico, el no vale la pena – le dije subiéndole el rostro y limpiando sus mejillas – ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – le señale mi moto

- Ok, pero por favor no vallas tan rápido

- Bueno – de todas formas iba a ir rápido duh

Nos fuimos, llegamos muy rápido

- Sor… ¿quieres hacer algo mañana?

- ¿Cómo qué? – ella estaba algo confundida, se notaba en su cara

- Vámonos de rumba, para recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos mejores amigos ¿te gustaría? – se le ilumino la cara

- Me encantaría

- Bueno te llamo mañana y nos ponemos de acuerdo

- Ok dale Bye

- Bye

Me fui para la casa de mi papa otra vez, estaba más calmado, ver a sora me había quitado toda la rabia que tenia con Mimi, pero estoy segurísimo que ella debe estar que me mata, a ya que no me importa. Subí al apto, me bañe, me puse una pijama de mi papa y me fui a dormir, mañana seria un día MUY largo.


	8. Vestido Channel Negro Narrado Por Ella

Narrado por Mimi

- Como me había podido decir eso – pensé, estaba que lloraba pero no le iba a dar esa satisfacción, por lo que me lave la cara, los dientes y me fui a dormir mañana seria un día MUY largo.

Eran las 11:30 am, veo hacia los lados, no paso la noche aquí, menos mal, no quería verlo ni en pintura, cogí mi toalla y me fui a bañar, al fin en toda la semana no me pude bañar así, por el estúpido ese.

- Mimi no te enfades, recuerda que eso saca arrugas – pensé y me reí.

Me cambie como Andro y fui a desayunar en eso me encuentro con Tai, estaba como hiperactivo, se movía mucho en la silla, no encontraba acomodo por lo que me acerque a ver que le pasaba

- Hola Tai, ¿qué te pasa? – le dije sentándome al lado de el

- Estoy preocupado y emocionado a la vez – bajo la cabeza y se apoyo en sus brazos mirando hacia el frente me dio mucho pesar porque aquel castaño que tenía una sonrisa en los labios siempre se podía poner así

- Y eso ¿qué te paso? – le dije acercándome un poco a el

- Es que no c que ponerme para salir con Mimi es que ella es muy linda y quiero impresionarla y eso

- A era eso – ¡QUE LINDO! ¡Novio perfecto! - ¿quieres que te ayude? – no le di para responderme solo lo cogí del brazo y lo arrastre conmigo quería que se viera HERMOSO como a mí me gusta – ven vamos

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – me pregunto ya íbamos por los pasillos de los dormitorios

- Vamos a tu cuarto voy a decirte que te vas a poner – ya habíamos llegado a la habitación del castaño

- A bueno gracias – en eso Tai saca la llave y abre la puerta, entramos y fui de una al armario del castaño, Izzy no estaba por lo que era más fácil, mientras yo buscaba Tai se fue a acostar en su cama y prendió el tv.

- ¡Esto! – lo grite y Tai se asusto y se cayó de la cama – haha perdón, mira ponte esto de seguro a Mimi le va a fascinar – y le tire la camisa negra con unos jeans oscuros, se levanto del piso y se empezó a desvestir – ¿qué estás haciendo? – le dije al ver que se estaba quitando los botones de su camisa

- Me estoy cambiando me da mucha pereza ir hasta el baño, aparte estamos entre chicos – el tiene razón y el siguió quitándose los botones dejando ver unos súper detallados abdominales, que eran para derretirse

Me toco voltear porque ya se estaba quitando el pantalón, me di la vuelta, después de un minuto, volví a voltear y vi a un Tai vestido de negro con la camisa entre abierta dejando ver su pecho hermoso, me fui acercando mas y mas a él hasta quedar al frente de el viéndolo, le puse la mano en el pecho y alce la mirada, el se veía algo confundido pero no pude contenerme así que me fui acercando cada vez mas hasta que rose un poco mis labios con los de él, al ver que no me respondía desistí cuando él me besa sin ningún remordimiento, cogiéndome de la cintura, empieza a explorar mi boca, no lo podía parar así que seguí con la corriente llevando mis manos hasta su cuello, y revolcando sus cabellos castaños, cuando siento que algo de mi cabeza se cae y de inmediato algo me rosa la espalda. Me descubrió. Cuando él ve que se me cae la peluca, dejo de besarme, quedo en shock y nos separamos.

- Eres…, eres…, eres… - no podía terminar la oración, cogí la peluca que se había caído en la cama y empecé a ponérmela

- Iré a empacar, mucho gusto en conocerte Tai – me di la vuelta, cuando siento que una mano me coge de la muñeca

- Mimi, explícame – voltee y vi a un Tai preocupado como el que había visto hasta hace unos minutos en la cafetería – no te voy a delatar, pero, explícame que haces aquí y vestida como Andro – puede que esté preocupado pero a ver Tai tiene como problemas de atención

- Tai no estoy vestida como Andro, yo soy Andro – en ese momento a Tai se le cayó la mandíbula literalmente, llego hasta el piso

- Ósea tu, tu , tu eres Andro y, y, y Mimi también, la Mimi que conocí el día de la piscina

- Si soy yo, perdón por no habértelo contado si no que… no podía – hay Tai se fue acercando y me besa

- Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco

- ¿Porque lo dices?

- Es que el día en que apareciste por primera vez, me pareciste una chica, pero no le di importancia, luego el día en que apareció la Mimi de la piscina, me acorde del Andro cuando te vi por primera vez y cuando te vi en la cafetería sentí como algo raro, como atracción y yo no me considero gay pero estaba dudando, menos mal que no soy gay – en ese momento me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla – ¡gracias a Dios!

- Pensé que lo ibas a tomar diferente – le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¿Como más me lo iba a tomar? – cambio la cara de alegría que tenía en una de confusión, se veía tan lindo cuando ponía esa cara

- Yamato creo que desde que sabe que soy mujer, me ha hecho la vida imposible – le dije poniendo mis manos sobre mis caderas como toda una niña, Tai al ver que hice eso se hecho a reír

- Si que eres toda una chica, pero sigo sin captar ¿qué haces aquí? – en ese pedazo le explique todo, hay nos sentamos uno al frente del otro cada uno sentado en una cama

- Bla, bla, bla, bla…

- A pues me alegro que estés aquí – y me dio una de esas sonrisas suyas que me fascinan

- ¿Después de esto vamos a salir hoy? – pregunte algo triste si me decía que no, pues no importa

- Claro y por cierto me veo bien – dijo y se levanto y se dio media vuelta – crees que se me ve bien las pompis – dijo algo gay

- Hahaha hermosas – le dije parándome y timbrándole (yo sé que es algo apresurado pero no me pude contener) – me voy, pasas por mí a las 8:30, ahora voy a ver que me pongo yo, dame un consejo, me pongo un short de jean o… un vestido con escote en la espalda

- ¿Por dónde te queda el vestido?

- Mmm arriba de la rodilla como esto – le dije mostrando toda una mano extendida de la rodilla hacia el muslo (no c si me entendieron) eso quedaba destapado

- Mmm y por donde te queda el short

- Un poco más largo que el vestido

- Ponte el vestido – dijo entre risas

- No te aproveches, soy cinta negra – le dije yo también riéndome

- Yo soy un buen niño – y puso unos ojos brillantes

- Nos vemos Tai – y me fui de su cuarto para irme al mío

Iba caminando de lo más tranquila, pensando en mis cosas como me iba a maquillar, estaba elevada para mi yo era la única que estaba en el pasillo aunque hubieran 100 personas más, cuando me choco repentinamente con un rubio conocido y lo miro con cara de querer matar a todo el mundo

- Eres un estúpido, mira por dónde vas – me levante, ni lo mire, entre en mi cuarto y le cerré la puerta en la cara, como si me importara y seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi maleta y saque un vestido negro hermoso, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y veo al rubio con cara de matarme, a ver si se atreve

- … - me miro y el fue hacia su armario y también saco ropa, realmente una camisa muy bonita manga larga de… wao Ralph Lauren y también saca un jean… doble wao diesel, si que se vestía bien, seguí buscando en mi maleta

- Al fin te encontré – le dije al vestido de Channel que me regalo mi mama yo también me podía vestir bien o mejor que él, deje el vestido en la cama y vi que eran las… - ¡que! ya es tan tarde – me quería pegar un tiro

Salí disparada para el baño, en que me había demorado tanto ya eran las 5:15, primero me estaba peinando, me lave la cara, los dientes y me metí en la regadera, me lave el cabello con mi shampoo exportado desde España con olor a rosas de Grecia, yo sé es raro pero huele ¡delicioso!, ¡me exfolie toda! Para cuando Tai la rosara sentiría una piel suave, seguí todo mi itinerario de belleza me demore 45 minutos ósea ya eran las 6:00 salí de la regadera y decidí secarme el cabello porque nada que ver ir con el pelo mojado… me lo seque me quedo hermoso hay ya dan las 7:10 (yo se me demoro) y me maquille el vestido era negro pegadito con un escote en la espalda como le había dicho a Tai con Tacones rojos HERMOSOS por lo que me tenía que maquillar suave. Al fin termine. Cuando iba abrir la puerta encuentro con un rubio a punto de tocar la puerta (yo todavía estaba en bata, recuerden que el vestido estaba afuera)

- Pensé que te habías muerto – dijo él con una cara toda seria – ¿ya terminaste con el baño?

- Espera a que me ponga el vestido – Salí corriendo cogí el vestido y me fui corriendo de otra vez, me lo puse súper rápido y los tacones, volví a abrir la puerta y note que el rubio ya no estaba en la puerta así que Salí y fui hasta mi cama, allí lo encontré pasando los canales

- Al fin – apago la tv, me miro durante 5 segundos bajo la vista y se fue hacia el baño. Se llevo su ropa y todo, al ver que era temprano estuve puntual: D a las 8:00, cogí el control de tv, ese control me traía muchos recuerdos (porque será), lo prendí y empecé a pasar canales a las 8:15 escucho una puerta abrirse y ver a un matt bañado con olor a perfume de hombre ¡el más rico que he olido en mi vida! Incluso más rico que el de mi papa que yo fui la que lo selecciono. Estaba con todo el pelo revoltoso y se sienta en la cama de al frente

- ¿Para dónde vas? – le tenía que preguntar me estaba quemando la boca no preguntárselo

* * *

gente este capitulo no lo he terminado voy a seguir aqui entonces mañana miran de nuevo

besos


	9. Vestido Channel Negro Parte II Por Ella

Narrado por Mimi

- Como me había podido decir eso – pensé, estaba que lloraba pero no le iba a dar esa satisfacción, por lo que me lave la cara, los dientes y me fui a dormir mañana seria un día MUY largo.

Eran las 11:30 am, veo hacia los lados, no paso la noche aquí, menos mal, no quería verlo ni en pintura, cogí mi toalla y me fui a bañar, al fin en toda la semana no me pude bañar así, por el estúpido ese.

- Mimi no te enfades, recuerda que eso saca arrugas – pensé y me reí.

Me cambie como Andro y fui a desayunar en eso me encuentro con Tai, estaba como hiperactivo, se movía mucho en la silla, no encontraba acomodo por lo que me acerque a ver que le pasaba

- Hola Tai, ¿qué te pasa? – le dije sentándome al lado de el

- Estoy preocupado y emocionado a la vez – bajo la cabeza y se apoyo en sus brazos mirando hacia el frente me dio mucho pesar porque aquel castaño que tenía una sonrisa en los labios siempre se podía poner así

- Y eso ¿qué te paso? – le dije acercándome un poco a el

- Es que no c que ponerme para salir con Mimi es que ella es muy linda y quiero impresionarla y eso

- A era eso – ¡QUE LINDO! ¡Novio perfecto! - ¿quieres que te ayude? – no le di para responderme solo lo cogí del brazo y lo arrastre conmigo quería que se viera HERMOSO como a mí me gusta – ven vamos

- ¿A dónde me llevas? – me pregunto ya íbamos por los pasillos de los dormitorios

- Vamos a tu cuarto voy a decirte que te vas a poner – ya habíamos llegado a la habitación del castaño

- A bueno gracias – en eso Tai saca la llave y abre la puerta, entramos y fui de una al armario del castaño, Izzy no estaba por lo que era más fácil, mientras yo buscaba Tai se fue a acostar en su cama y prendió el tv.

- ¡Esto! – lo grite y Tai se asusto y se cayó de la cama – haha perdón, mira ponte esto de seguro a Mimi le va a fascinar – y le tire la camisa negra con unos jeans oscuros, se levanto del piso y se empezó a desvestir – ¿qué estás haciendo? – le dije al ver que se estaba quitando los botones de su camisa

- Me estoy cambiando me da mucha pereza ir hasta el baño, aparte estamos entre chicos – el tiene razón y el siguió quitándose los botones dejando ver unos súper detallados abdominales, que eran para derretirse

Me toco voltear porque ya se estaba quitando el pantalón, me di la vuelta, después de un minuto, volví a voltear y vi a un Tai vestido de negro con la camisa entre abierta dejando ver su pecho hermoso, me fui acercando mas y mas a él hasta quedar al frente de el viéndolo, le puse la mano en el pecho y alce la mirada, el se veía algo confundido pero no pude contenerme así que me fui acercando cada vez mas hasta que rose un poco mis labios con los de él, al ver que no me respondía desistí cuando él me besa sin ningún remordimiento, cogiéndome de la cintura, empieza a explorar mi boca, no lo podía parar así que seguí con la corriente llevando mis manos hasta su cuello, y revolcando sus cabellos castaños, cuando siento que algo de mi cabeza se cae y de inmediato algo me rosa la espalda. Me descubrió. Cuando él ve que se me cae la peluca, dejo de besarme, quedo en shock y nos separamos.

- Eres…, eres…, eres… - no podía terminar la oración, cogí la peluca que se había caído en la cama y empecé a ponérmela

- Iré a empacar, mucho gusto en conocerte Tai – me di la vuelta, cuando siento que una mano me coge de la muñeca

- Mimi, explícame – voltee y vi a un Tai preocupado como el que había visto hasta hace unos minutos en la cafetería – no te voy a delatar, pero, explícame que haces aquí y vestida como Andro – puede que esté preocupado pero a ver Tai tiene como problemas de atención

- Tai no estoy vestida como Andro, yo soy Andro – en ese momento a Tai se le cayó la mandíbula literalmente, llego hasta el piso

- Ósea tu, tu , tu eres Andro y, y, y Mimi también, la Mimi que conocí el día de la piscina

- Si soy yo, perdón por no habértelo contado si no que… no podía – hay Tai se fue acercando y me besa

- Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco

- ¿Porque lo dices?

- Es que el día en que apareciste por primera vez, me pareciste una chica, pero no le di importancia, luego el día en que apareció la Mimi de la piscina, me acorde del Andro cuando te vi por primera vez y cuando te vi en la cafetería sentí como algo raro, como atracción y yo no me considero gay pero estaba dudando, menos mal que no soy gay – en ese momento me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla – ¡gracias a Dios!

- Pensé que lo ibas a tomar diferente – le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¿Como más me lo iba a tomar? – cambio la cara de alegría que tenía en una de confusión, se veía tan lindo cuando ponía esa cara

- Yamato creo que desde que sabe que soy mujer, me ha hecho la vida imposible – le dije poniendo mis manos sobre mis caderas como toda una niña, Tai al ver que hice eso se hecho a reír

- Si que eres toda una chica, pero sigo sin captar ¿qué haces aquí? – en ese pedazo le explique todo, hay nos sentamos uno al frente del otro cada uno sentado en una cama

- Bla, bla, bla, bla…

- A pues me alegro que estés aquí – y me dio una de esas sonrisas suyas que me fascinan

- ¿Después de esto vamos a salir hoy? – pregunte algo triste si me decía que no, pues no importa

- Claro y por cierto me veo bien – dijo y se levanto y se dio media vuelta – crees que se me ve bien las pompis – dijo algo gay

- Hahaha hermosas – le dije parándome y timbrándole (yo sé que es algo apresurado pero no me pude contener) – me voy, pasas por mí a las 8:30, ahora voy a ver que me pongo yo, dame un consejo, me pongo un short de jean o… un vestido con escote en la espalda

- ¿Por dónde te queda el vestido?

- Mmm arriba de la rodilla como esto – le dije mostrando toda una mano extendida de la rodilla hacia el muslo (no c si me entendieron) eso quedaba destapado

- Mmm y por donde te queda el short

- Un poco más largo que el vestido

- Ponte el vestido – dijo entre risas

- No te aproveches, soy cinta negra – le dije yo también riéndome

- Yo soy un buen niño – y puso unos ojos brillantes

- Nos vemos Tai – y me fui de su cuarto para irme al mío

Iba caminando de lo más tranquila, pensando en mis cosas como me iba a maquillar, estaba elevada para mi yo era la única que estaba en el pasillo aunque hubieran 100 personas más, cuando me choco repentinamente con un rubio conocido y lo miro con cara de querer matar a todo el mundo

- Eres un estúpido, mira por dónde vas – me levante, ni lo mire, entre en mi cuarto y le cerré la puerta en la cara, como si me importara y seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi maleta y saque un vestido negro hermoso, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y veo al rubio con cara de matarme, a ver si se atreve

- … - me miro y el fue hacia su armario y también saco ropa, realmente una camisa muy bonita manga larga de… wao Ralph Lauren y también saca un jean… doble wao diesel, si que se vestía bien, seguí buscando en mi maleta

- Al fin te encontré – le dije al vestido de Channel que me regalo mi mama yo también me podía vestir bien o mejor que él, deje el vestido en la cama y vi que eran las… - ¡que! ya es tan tarde – me quería pegar un tiro

Salí disparada para el baño, en que me había demorado tanto ya eran las 5:15, primero me estaba peinando, me lave la cara, los dientes y me metí en la regadera, me lave el cabello con mi shampoo exportado desde España con olor a rosas de Grecia, yo sé es raro pero huele ¡delicioso!, ¡me exfolie toda! Para cuando Tai la rosara sentiría una piel suave, seguí todo mi itinerario de belleza me demore 45 minutos ósea ya eran las 6:00 salí de la regadera y decidí secarme el cabello porque nada que ver ir con el pelo mojado… me lo seque me quedo hermoso hay ya dan las 7:10 (yo se me demoro) y me maquille el vestido era negro pegadito con un escote en la espalda como le había dicho a Tai con Tacones rojos HERMOSOS por lo que me tenía que maquillar suave. Al fin termine. Cuando iba abrir la puerta encuentro con un rubio a punto de tocar la puerta (yo todavía estaba en bata, recuerden que el vestido estaba afuera)

- Pensé que te habías muerto – dijo él con una cara toda seria – ¿ya terminaste con el baño?

- Espera a que me ponga el vestido – Salí corriendo cogí el vestido y me fui corriendo de otra vez, me lo puse súper rápido y los tacones, volví a abrir la puerta y note que el rubio ya no estaba en la puerta así que Salí y fui hasta mi cama, allí lo encontré pasando los canales

- Al fin – apago la tv, me miro durante 5 segundos bajo la vista y se fue hacia el baño. Se llevo su ropa y todo, al ver que era temprano estuve puntual: D a las 8:00, cogí el control de tv, ese control me traía muchos recuerdos (porque será), lo prendí y empecé a pasar canales a las 8:15 escucho una puerta abrirse y ver a un matt bañado con olor a perfume de hombre ¡el más rico que he olido en mi vida! Incluso más rico que el de mi papa que yo fui la que lo selecciono. Estaba con todo el pelo revoltoso y se sienta en la cama de al frente

- ¿Para dónde vas? – le tenía que preguntar me estaba quemando la boca no preguntárselo

- A ti que te importa – estaba que le pegaba pero en eso sonó un toque en la puerta

- Si, no me importa – me pare y me dirigí a la puerta

Al abrirla me encontró con un Tai más lindo del que vi esta tarde

- ¡Wao! – dijo el al verme – veo que ya estas lista. ¿nos vamos?

- Si espera y cojo mi bolso – Salí corriendo hasta mi mesita de noche y vi que Yamato me miraba, me dio pesar dejarlo hay solito

- Por si te interesa vamos a Tokio vip – le dedique una sonrisa, el se sonrojo, me pare y me fui – ya estoy lista – le dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mi – que tenemos para esta noche preparada mi querido y sexy Tai – le dije picándole el ojo y el extendió esa sonrisa tan característica de el

- Primero vamos a comer y luego vamos a Tokio vip ¿te parece?

- Me parece, vamos – este a diferencia que Takuya tenía carro un mazda 6, nos fuimos a un restaurante muy bonito, era italiano por lo que no sé cómo se llamaba, comimos raviolis a la boloñesa, fue muy divertido, con Tai nunca hay silencios incómodos y mucho menos cuando comía pasta, se lleno todo de salsa y me toco limpiarle la cara. Terminamos de comer y fuimos un momento al baño, obvio a retocarme menos mal que traje sprait de menta no iba a besar a Tai con olor a ajo ¡qué pena!, bueno total nos fuimos a la disco cuando llegamos, veo una moto Harley parqueada, era de el

- ¿me está esperando? – pensé – que ilusa – dije al bajarme del carro

- Comenzó a fiesta – me dijo Tai – vamos – y me ofreció su brazo para escoltarme

Entramos y ya teníamos nuestra mesa – reservada por Tai – amo a este niño, puede que tengamos 16 años pero ni Tai, ni yo aparentamos esos 16 por lo que no me molestaron con las cedulas, Tai pidió una cerveza y yo una piña colada

- Para la señorita – me dijo el camarero entregándome la bebida – y para el caballero, su cerveza

- Gracias – dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo, eso no hizo reír, cuando ya lo superamos veo a un matt bailando con una pelirroja

- Que se cree en quitarme a mi matt… - (procesando) que es lo que acabo de pensar, mi Yamato y que me lo quiten, la piña colada está haciendo efectos sin habérmela tomado – Tai vamos a bailar – le digo tenía que acercarme mas

- Dale vamos – me toma de la mano y vamos a la pista quedamos a la vista de matt, así que ahorita no "encontraríamos". Seguimos bailando hasta que sin " culpa" me choque con matt

- Matt que sorpresa – dice Tai – que coincidencia

- Si qué raro – me dijo matt mirándome (que no se note la ironía) – Mimi, Tai les presento a una amiga – dijo señalando a la pelirroja

- Mucho gusto Sora Takenouchi – dice ella, no podía negarlo era linda, llevaba puesto un vestido strapless blanco como plataformas moradas

- Mucho gusto, Mimi – primero me presento yo, obvio

- Tai Kamiya, mucho gusto – dijo mi acompañante y le dedico una de esas sonrisas suyas, la pelirroja al ver esto se sonrojo - ¿quieres bailar? – le pregunto a sora, Tai se veía muy feliz así que no me importo y yo me fui para mi mesa a tomarme mi piña colada, cuando veo a un rubio que me sigue

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – le pregunte puede que mi Tai estuviese bailando con su pareja pero no por eso tenía que venir conmigo

- ... – me miro de reojo y siguió viendo a sora y Tai bailar

- Puede que este brava contigo pero quieres bailar, me siento como una inadaptada – le dije entre risas y el también se rio. Oh, oh. Sentí como un rubor me subía por mi cara, se veía tan lindo cuando sonreía, no sé porque no lo así mas de seguido, voltee la cabeza para otro lado para no verlo

- Al fin ¿quieres bailar? – me pregunto él, voltee la cabeza y se veía como un príncipe azul vestido de camisa manga larga rosada remangada, simplemente un príncipe de pleno Siglo XXI. Acepte y empezamos a bailar

- Valla que baila bien – pensé

- Quiero mostrarte algo – me dijo muy cerca al oído – ven – no me quedo de otra porque me cogió de la mano, en eso le grite a Tai que ya venia

- ¿Qué paso, que quieres? – le dije algo rabiosa

- Mostrarte esto – y entramos en una habitación con música lenta, estaba toda decorada con estrellas de luces en el techo (algo así como el kiosco donde Edward y Bella bailan al final de Crepúsculo)

- Es hermoso – estaba atónita

- ¿Te parece? – me dijo acercándose a mí por un lado, mientras yo seguía viéndolo todo

- Sí, pero… - la mirada sentí que se me entristeció, por lo que baje la cabeza

- ¿Qué paso? – ya estaba parado al lado mío

- ¿Porque me traes aquí? – subí la mirada y vi su mirada sorprendida

- Porque quería disculparme por lo que te dije, nunca debí a verte ofendido de esa forma, nunca debí haberme puesto bravo y decirte lo que te dije, perdóname – bajo la cabeza y se veía que estaba apenado

-

- Me puedes decir ¿qué hice para que te pusieras bravo? – quería una respuesta y ¡la quería ya!

- No puedo decirte… - se dio la vuelta con intensión de irse por la puerta que entramos pero lo acorrale

- Tú no te vas de aquí, me debes una explicación MUY grande – le dije mirándolo a los ojos

- ¿Quieres que te diga porque me puse rabioso?

- Si, si quiero – cuando le digo esto ahora la acorralada soy yo, no él, me dejo pegada contra una pared de espaldas y el haciendo una jaula con sus brazos

- Porque estaba celoso de Takuya, por eso – se dio la vuelta y se veía frustrado, siguió caminando por toda la habitación

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – iba persiguiéndolo, lo volví a coger del brazo para obligarlo a darle la vuelta – no me merecía todo lo que me dijiste

- Perdón ya, ya te pedí perdón que mas quieres – me dijo estaba desesperado

- Que me des uno de estos – lo cogí y lo bese, no podía creer lo que había hecho, me separe, vi la cara de sorpresa de él, vi que no sentía lo mismo que yo, baje la cabeza, me di la vuelta y estaba a punto de dar el primer paso cuando algo me coge de la cintura, me da la vuelta y me besa, era diferente, me recordó al beso de la película. Seguimos, cuando de un momento a otro deja de besarme

- No puedo seguir – dijo él, bajo la mirada y salió de allí corriendo dejándome algo confundida

Me toco irme detrás del, no lo iba a perseguir, de seguro necesitaba pensar, yo también

- Mimi ¿qué paso? -

- me pregunta Tai, el todavía estaba con la pelirroja

- Nada, yo también me quiero ir, si tú te quieres quedar, puedes hacerlo, adiós Tai – le di un beso en la mejilla – mucho gusto en conocerte sora – y me fui

Estaba confundida, porque le había dado ese beso y después me lo respondió, luego, nada. Fui a la parada de taxis cuando veo que un hombre viene hacia mí, empecé a caminar más rápido hacia la calle y vi que Yamato paro al frente mío

- Súbete

- Tengo vestido

- Te importa tu vida o tu vestido

- Ambas – no me toco de otra me tuve que montar y no sé a dónde íbamos porque cogió otro camino diferente para ir al internado

No me atreví a decirle nada, sabía que para él era incomodo tenerme hay, bueno para mí era incomodo tenerlo ahí. Se me hizo largo el camino, termine con todo el pelo horrible, por la brisa.

- Ya llegamos – se escuchaba a lo lejos olas y olía a arena

- ¿Estamos en la playa? – nada mas quería confirmarlo

- Si, vinimos a ver las estrellas, si no te gusta te puedes quedar aquí

- Yo voy, no me quiero quedar sola otra vez

* * *

gente este si es todo el capitulo (esta largo) NO C SI SEA DE SU AGRADO YO LO VEO COMO ABURRIDO BUENO ME CUENTAN como les parecio :D

saludos


	10. La Botella de Tquila Narrado por El

Narrado por Matt

Eran las 10:53, me tocaba levantarme ya, tenía que ir al colegio o si no me metería en problemas, cogí lo primero que encontré en la alacena y deje todo como lo había encontrado, cogí mi Harley y me fui.

- Porque el apto de mi papa tiene que estar tan lejos del internado – pensé ya tenía una hora conduciendo – ¡al fin! – dije al ver los enormes edificios

Tenía que bañarme y comer algo decente, por lo que me fui rápido a la habitación, vi a Andro con Tai por lo que deduje que no podía estar en el cuarto (que genio soy), fui aun mas rápido por si a la princesita rosada se le daba por ir a la habitación.

- Llegue y ella no está menos mal – pensé

Me fui de una a darme una ducha, me cambie y me fui a almorzar, tenía hambre. Almorcé y le di una vuelta al colegio para ver si encontraba a Tk y le decía lo de sora, pero fue intento fallido ni idea en donde andaba. Por lo que regrese al cuarto, en el camino, cogí mi ipod y empecé a cantar y para mí la otra gente desapareció, cuando me choco con alguien

- Eres un estúpido, mira por dónde vas – me dijo, la castaña esa que se cree al decirme estúpido, me pare, cuando esta chiquilla me tira la puerta en la cara, busque mi llave y abrí

- … - la mire con cara de querer matarla, pero necesitaba buscar la ropa que me iba a poner para salir con sora

- Al fin te encontré – pausa - ¡que! ya es tan tarde

- Esta loca, habla sola - pensé

Se metió en el baño, después de eso no supe más de ella hasta las 8:00

- Pensé que te habías muerto – por un momento lo llegue a pensar– ¿ya terminaste con el baño?

- Espera a que me ponga el vestido – Salió corriendo cogió el vestido y se encerró otra vez pensé que se iba a demorar igual de la vez pasada por lo que me tire en la cama a ver tv

- Al fin – apague el tv, cuando alzo la vista, la vi… hermosa, no podía dejar que notara que me gustaba como se veía por lo que baje la cabeza cogí mi ropa y me metí en el baño. A diferencia de ella yo no me demoro más de 20 minutos, me bañe, me cambie, me eche perfume y salí

- ¿Para dónde vas? – a ella que le importaba psss, como si fuera mi mama que me dice que no puedo salir

- A ti que te importa – le dije tirándome en mi cama cuando sonó un toque en la puerta

- Si, no me importa – ella se levanto y fue a abrir.

La escuche hablar con alguien pero no me importo, cuando veo que vuelve otra vez, se agacha a la misma altura que yo, busca algo en su mesa de noche y me mira

- Por si te interesa vamos a Tokio vip – esa estúpida sonrisa

Cogí mi celular de una y llame a sora

- Hola matt, al fin a donde vamos a ir hoy

- Qué te parece si vamos a Tokio Vip

- Bueno yo llego haya porque todavía no me he cambiado

- Bueno, te estoy llamando – espero que no se demore como Mimi o si no hoy no saldré

Media hora después

- Reservación por Matt – dije, ya tenía a sora al lado ya que coincidencial mente llegamos al mismo tiempo – ¿tienen lo que pedí? –le pregunte al de la puerta

- Claro señor

Estuvimos hablando un rato y fuimos a bailar cuando en eso alguien me choca

- Matt que sorpresa – y el jura que es una coincidencia – que coincidencia – se lo dije

- Si qué raro – con ironía que la única que lo noto fue Mimi – Mimi, Tai les presento a una amiga – dije señalando a Sor

- Mucho gusto Sora Takenouchi

- Mucho gusto, Mimi

- Tai Kamiya, mucho gusto – no podía dejar de mirar a Mimi - ¿quieres bailar? – cuando el castaño dice eso ella le dedica una sonrisa y se da media vuelta para irse para su mesa (mi plan está funcionando) la seguí

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- ... – no dije nada y mire a Tai y a sora como bailaban realmente se veían los 2 bien juntos

- Puede que este brava contigo pero quieres bailar, me siento como una inadaptada – eso me tomo desapercibido pero con lo de inadaptada en serio sí que era una inadaptada por lo que me reí

- Al fin ¿quieres bailar? – le extendí la mano

- Valla que baila bien – pensé - Quiero mostrarte algo – le dije muy cerca del oído – ven – la cogí del brazo y nos fuimos

- ¿Qué paso, que quieres? – me dijo algo rabiosa

- Mostrarte esto – y entramos en una habitación con música lenta, estaba toda decorada con estrellas de luces en el techo Es hermoso – estaba atónita

- ¿Te parece? – me fui acercándome un poco hacia ella

- Sí, pero… - en eso baja la cabeza

- ¿Qué paso?

- ¿Porque me traes aquí? – oh, oh que le iba a decir

- Porque quería disculparme por lo que te dije, nunca debí a verte ofendido de esa forma, nunca debí haberme puesto bravo y decirte lo que te dije, perdóname – baje la cabeza, ¡qué pena tenia!

- Me puedes decir ¿qué hice para que te pusieras bravo? –otra pregunta que me cogió fuera de base

- No puedo decirte… - ni siquiera yo sabía la respuesta

- Tú no te vas de aquí, me debes una explicación MUY grande – Ushhhhh como odiaba que me acorralaran

- ¿Quieres que te diga porque me puse rabioso?

- Si, si quiero – hay yo tome el control yo fui el que la acorralo

- Porque estaba celoso de Takuya, por eso – ¿era por eso?

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – estaba caminando por toda la habitación cuando ella me coge el brazo– no me merecía todo lo que me dijiste

- Perdón ya, ya te pedí perdón que mas quieres – quería salir de allí corriendo

- Que me des uno de estos – lo que paso después de esto me cogió peor que el huracán Katrina, arraso con todo lo que pensaba, que odiaba a Mimi. Todo era una mentira. No lo podía creer, vivir sin aquella castaña seria sin vivir sin agua. Cuando sentí que nos íbamos a separar no dude en unirme más por lo que profundice el beso. Hasta que me doy cuenta que yo no puedo estar enamorado de ella era IMPOSIBLE.

- No puedo seguir – soy un cobarde, me di la vuelta, salí del bar y fui al estacionamiento a buscar mi Harley, cuando veo a un gordo borracho que se está acercando a… se parece a… Mimi.

Me monte de una y fui a su rescate

- Súbete

- Tengo vestido

- Te importa tu vida o tu vestido

- Ambas – dijo subiéndose atrás mío y cogiéndome de la cintura, se sentía bien como su corazón que latía a mil tocaba mi espalda, eso me tranquilizaba pensé que yo era el que estaba apenado con esta situación

Decidí irnos para la playa, ese es el lugar donde voy cuando necesito reflexionar y no podía dejarla en el internado porque después no me dejarían salir otra vez

- Ya llegamos

- ¿Estamos en la playa? –

- Si, vinimos a ver las estrellas, si no te gusta te puedes quedar aquí – le dije dándome la vuelta para empezar a caminar

- Yo voy, no me quiero quedar sola otra vez – y salió corriendo hacia mi dirección – para que vinimos a ver las estrellas

- Porque necesito pensar – que no se note que estaba pensando en voz alta por favor

- Yo también necesito pensar – eso me cogió fuera de base, pensé que ese beso para ella fue como si no hubiera hecho nada, que no significaba… nada

Fui hacia un lado, estaba frustrado no sabía lo que sentía o lo que no sabía era que si ella sentía lo mismo que yo, por lo que tome valor y…

- Mimi, porque me besaste – le dije seco

- Realmente no se – lo sabia no valió nada

Silencio. Empecé a patear la arena, estaba furioso, como llegue a pensar que ella pudiera gustar de mí. Estaba frustrado.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer Mimi? – dije, que mas podía decir

- Vámonos para el bar otra vez que dejamos a Tai y a Sora haya, que pena – y fuimos caminando otra vez hacia la Harley y nos fuimos

Otra vez, sin palabras. Llegamos, se me hizo el trayecto más corto, pero cuando fuimos al estacionamiento no vimos el 6 (ósea mazda 6) negro de Tai parqueado

- Ya se fueron – dije – ya es muy tarde – ya eran la 2:30 y me imagino que sora fue la que se quiso ir

- Bueno entonces vamos para el internado – Mimi ya se iba a montar otra vez

- Espera voy a comprar una cosa – y la deje hay, fui rápido

Entre en el bar

- Señor deme una botella de tequila y 10 limones

- Coja – me dijo el barman entregándome una botella cerrada y en una bolsa los 10 limones

- Gracias, coja quédese con el cambio – le di el billete y me fui

Mimi estaba recostada en la Harley tenía que decir se veía sexy, puede que la odiara, bueno no la odio no se que siento cuando la veo pero ¡se veía hot!

- Ya vamos – le dije entregándole la botella para que me la tuviera

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo mirando la etiqueta – tequila, para que lo compraste

- Eso no te importa – le dije subiéndome a la Harley – ¿vienes?

- Si – y se monto, nos fuimos de una

Llegamos haya y vimos a Ryo de lejos venia hacia donde nosotros, el era un alumno de un curso mayor, también estuvo de fiesta por lo que cuando vio a Mimi estaba que la violaba hay mismo y para rematar yo tenía la botella en la mano, me veía con eso y adiós al tequila, le di la vuelta a Mimi para que me viera y le metí la botella entre las piernas, obvio que sin violarla que creen que yo que Dios

- Guarda esto – le dije al oído

- Ok

- Cuidado se cae

- No ya puedes soltarlo

- Hola muñeca – dijo Ryo que ya había llegado, estaba tomado se notaba y no lo iba a golpear ya que estaba ebrio pero no iba a dejar que tocar a Mimi – ¿como estas preciosa? – empezó a tocarle la pierna a Mimi

- Déjame en paz – le dijo y le dio una cachetada – vamos matt – me cogió del brazo y me jalo hasta el cuarto, no sé como hizo para que no se le cayera esa botella de entre las piernas cuando caminaba –

- Me puedes devolver mi botella - y le puse la mano en su pierna y empecé a subirla, pero porque conmigo si se dejaba y con Ryo le pego una cachetada y de cosa le había tocado la pierna, pues seguí subiendo quería mi botella devuelta, la cogí y saque la mano, mi mano no tenía nada que hacer haya, abrí la puerta y entramos - Al fin llegamos – dije me quite los zapatos – ahora a beber – dije sentándome en mi cama sacando 2 vasitos de vidrio, y un cuchillo para partir los limones

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese cuchillo? – me dijo ella, se estaba quitando los tacones, no dejaba de mirar

- No sé, cuando llegue a este cuarto lo encontré en hay – ya había terminado de cortar y había guardado el cuchillo, alzo la mirada y veo que ella todavía mi mira – ¿qué pasa?

- Nada – y se fuera para el baño, se notaba que quería tomar

- Si te pasa algo, ya se quieres probar – estaba atinando para ver si le daba, ella se estaba lavando los dientes, cuando dije eso se atraganto, eso quiere decir que si le di – ven y te doy uno – y fui hasta mi cama y serví uno

- No, yo no quiero eso – me dijo

- No me importa- de todas formas se lo serví y se lo di – eso es de un solo trago y toma el limón

- No, coge yo no quiero esto – y lo dejo en el escritorio y se fue para el baño

- Bueno, ya vengo voy a ver si consigo algo de comer y vengo.


	11. La Botella de Tquila Narrado por Ella

Narrado por Mimi

- Porque necesito pensar – me dijo alejándose un poco de mi

- Yo también necesito pensar – yo también tenía que pensar, fue un impulso lo que hice de besarlo o fue… ¿amor? Estaba tan confundida

- Mimi, porque me besaste – me dijo, ahí dios y ahora que digo

- Realmente no se – gracias a dios que inventaron esas 2 palabras no se

Empezó a patear la arena como un niño pequeño cuando esta rabioso

- ¿Qué quieres hacer Mimi? – estaba como resignado

- Vámonos para el bar otra vez que dejamos a Tai y a Sora haya, que pena – fuimos otra vez a donde estaba la Harley y nos fuimos

Otra vez, sin palabras. Llegamos, se me hizo el trayecto más corto, pero cuando fuimos al estacionamiento no vimos el 6 negro de Tai parqueado

- Ya se fueron – dijo – ya es muy tarde

- Bueno entonces vamos para el internado – ya era bueno

- Espera voy a comprar una cosa – se fue en dirección a una puerta

- Me dejo y que tal si viene otra vez el gordo asqueroso ese otra vez – me dije dando la vuelta y arrecostandome a la motocicleta

- Ya vamos – me dio una botella que no sabía que era

- ¿Qué es esto? – dije al ver la etiqueta de la botella era – tequila, para que lo compraste

- Eso no te importa – se subió a la Harley – ¿vienes?

- Si – me monte y nos fuimos

Llegamos íbamos caminando cuando matt me da la vuelta

- Guarda esto – me dijo al oído

- Ok

- Cuidado se cae

- No ya puedes soltarlo – me lo estaba acomodando

- Hola muñeca – quien era ese – ¿como estas preciosa? – me empezó a tocar la pierna que le pasa

- Déjame en paz – le di una cachetada – vamos matt – lo cogí del brazo y empecé a caminar más de una vez casi se me cae la botella y yo no sé cómo hice para que no se callera

- Me puedes devolver mi botella – me dijo cuando estábamos afuera del cuarto y me puso su mano en mi pierna y empezó a subirla, la cogió y saco la mano - Al fin llegamos – estaba extrañada fue casi un instinto cuando le di la cachetada a Ryo pero con Matt no paso nada – ahora a beber – dijo se fue a sentar en su cama cuando saca un cuchillo

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese cuchillo? –

- No sé, cuando llegue a este cuarto lo encontré en hay – eso es raro tengo que botar ese cuchillo insofacto– ¿qué pasa?

- Nada – me fui a lavar los dientes y la cara

- Si te pasa algo, ya se quieres probar – que se cree que tengo cara de alcohólica – ven y te doy uno

- No, yo no quiero eso – en serio no quería

- No me importa – en serio no le importo y me lo dio – eso es de un solo trago y toma el limón

- No, coge yo no quiero esto – y lo deje en el escritorio y me fui para el baño a lavarme la cara que él no me había dejado seguir con mi rutina para irme a dormir

- Bueno, ya vengo voy a ver si consigo algo de comer y vengo – este niño vive con hambre permanente

- Ok – se escucho una puerta abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo

Salgo del baño y veo hacia la puerta cuando escucho un sonido, me di la vuelta y lo primero que veo fue… el shot de tequila

- Un poco no me hará daño – dije cogiendo el vasito entre mis dedos – a tu salud Mimi – y pa´ arriba pa´ bajo pal´ centro y pa´ entro – Ushhhhh que cosa fea – dije cuando me lo trague cogí de una el limón y me lo quería comer completo - después del limón no sabía tan feo – dije, me fui acercando a donde había dejado la botella el rubio lindo que se acaba de ir (estoy volviendo loca Hahaha), cogí la botella y eche un poco mas y de nuevo me lo tome, fui corriendo a coger un limón y me tire en la cama de matt – ufff si que hace calor – dije subiéndome un poco más el vestido – otro Mimi, claro porque no – me dije y dele, otro y así pasaron hasta que... – haha matt ¿como estas? Amiguito rubio que esta súper sexy – le dije cuando entro al cuarto, estaba súper cerca de él casi acorralándolo

- Mimi ¿qué te pasa? – me dijo aquel rubio cogiéndome de los brazos, me llevo para que me sentara en la cama, cuando ve media botella vacía – como se te ocurre tomarte todo eso - me dijo a mitad del camino

- No se – le dije mirándolo más de cerca, el estaba mirando hacia la botella – matt sabes que tienes unos ojos muy lindos jijijiji – le dije, hay si voltea la cara y me mira, nos fuimos acercando mas y mas hasta darnos un beso (nada mas de labios) me separe y le dije, lo peor que pude haber dicho en ese momento – no tienes más para dar – cuando dije eso, estallo la furia entre nuestros labios, me subió en el escritorio y empezó a tocar mi pierna y dejo mis labios de lado y empezó a explorar mi cuello y siguió bajando hasta quitarme la parte de arriba del vestido, hubo un momento en que paro, parecía sorprendido (creo porque él pensaba que iba a tener algo debajo del vestido), parecía un experto ya, porque sabía cómo apoderarse de mi rápidamente, me cambio de lugar poniéndome sobre mi cama, ya me había despojado de mi vestido negro Channel solo me quedaba mi hilo negro (tenía que ser hilo porque el vestido era muy pegado y después se notaba), el tampoco empero a que yo le quitara la ropa por lo que se la quito el solo, dejo de besarme se paró de la cama y se la quito mientras yo me reía desenfrenadamente

- De que te ríes tanto – me pregunto

- No se hahahahahahahaha – y seguí riéndome hasta que sentí unos fríos labios en mi estomago, que fueron subiendo hasta llegar a mis pezones y empezó a juguetear con ellos, luego volvió a bajar hasta llegar allí, dejo de besarme el vientre y me beso en los labios otra vez, con amor y ternura, mientras me besaba me empezó a tocar allí abajo y empecé a dar leves gemidos de placer y me despojo de mi última prenda al igual que él se despojo de la suya, me coloco encima de el

- Tú no eres virgen ¿verdad? – que le hacía creer eso

- Claro que lo soy, no soy una perra que se vende por la calle jijijiji – le dije sin compasión, en ese momento su respiración paro – que paso mi amorcito rubio porque no sigues Hahaha

- Mimi eres virgen, no puedo seguir después te arrepentirás – me dijo quitándome de encima de el

- Hahaha - caí y no me acuerdo de mas nada

Al fin amaneció eran las…

- Que son las 2:30 pm – me levante de sopetón y me fui de nuevo para atrás – mi cabeza Dios, que me paso ayer – dije recostándome en la cabecera de la cama, cuando se me cae la sabana ¡Dios! – ahhhhhhhhh – cogí la sabana y me tape toda

- ¿Qué paso? – salió un rubio medio desnudo con una toalla amarrada en la cintura

- Tu… yo… ahhhhhhhhh no me digas que paso "eso" – le dije si paso moriría

- No te acuerdas de nada – que porquería no me acordaba de ¡NADA! Por lo que negué con la cabeza – casi lo hacemos pero pare – ¡what! El paro eso quiere decir que yo fui la que le insistí, se dio la vuelta y se fue para el baño otra vez

- Como así que tu lo paraste – cogí la sabana y me fui hacia el baño

- Si te pregunte que si eras virgen y me dijiste que si y después te dije que te arrepentirías si lo hacíamos y te caíste en tu cama dormida – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, me quería morir aparte de la migraña que tenia lidiar con el ahora

- Y… ¿tú estabas tomado también? – me tocaba preguntar

- No, tú te tomaste media botella, cuando llegue ya estabas borracha – ¡qué pena!

- Matt… - le dije estaba súper roja

- Dime – me dijo

- Gracias – y le di un besito en la mejilla

- ¿Por qué? no hice nada – estaba como confundido y asombrado

- Si, si hiciste paraste porque sabias que me iba a arrepentir con todo esto

- A pues de nada – se puso rojito Hahaha y bajo la cabeza para que no lo viera pero era obvio

- Y… matt ¿tú te acuerdas de todo? – qué pena, ósea ¡me vio a mi desnuda y borracha!

- Sí, yo no tome nada – me dijo saliendo del baño y lo seguí, el fue hacia el armario y yo fui hacia mi cama todavía con la sabana

- Ósea tú te acuerdas de mí… desnuda – lo cogí fuera de base, se le cayó la camisa que tenía en la mano y volteo

- Mmm ya vengo me voy a cambiar – y salió corriendo hacia el baño, ese ya vengo me voy a cambiar fue un rotundo ¡SI, Señor! ¡YES, Man! ¡WI, Ser! y en todos sus idiomas

Me quiero pegar un tiro, me acosté en la cama otra vez, tenía mucha jaqueca y sale un matt cambiado tenía una camisilla blanca con unos jeans rotos

- ¿Voy a desayunar te traigo algo? – me dijo

- No gracias – antes de darse la vuelta – matt respóndeme me viste desnuda – solo quería aclararlo para que en un futuro no hubiera peleas

- Si – bajo la cabeza

- Y pues… ¿te gusto lo que viste? – simple y mera curiosidad nada mas

No me dijo nada, solo asintió y se fue

- I can´t believe it, ósea si él hubiera estado tomado el no hubiera parado, pero preferiría haber quedado virgen pero no de desnudes a no quedar virgen y arrepentida por lo que hice – pensé – definitivamente la primera – dije, me fui a bañar, no sabía si cambiarme como Andro o como Mimi por lo que me vestí mitad Andro y mitad Mimi… a se van claro que no, yo no estoy loca, me cambie como Andro (no me puse el uniforme, como si me gustara aquella prenda) ya que ahora que caigo en cuenta ¡tengo un hambre! Podría comerme una vaca aparte tenía que hablar con Tai

Me bañe, me cambie y me fui por ahí, para ver si me encontraba con el castaño o si me encontraba con el rubio, pues ya que no estábamos peleados trataría de hablar con él también. Antes de irme cogí mi ipod, puse "good girls, go bad" y empecé a recorrer el colegio en busca de estos niños y me paso como el día anterior, me choque con alguien pero esta vez era yo la que estaba escuchando música y no puse atención

- Perdón, ¿te lastime? – me dijo aquel rubio hermoso, que estaba tirado en el piso

- No, no te preocupes – y le extendí la mano para que se parara, cuando me cogió la mano sentí lo mismo del aeropuerto, ese toque eléctrico, subí la mirada y lo vi también a él sorprendido, se paro y todavía está perplejo, aun no habíamos separado las manos

- Mmm me tengo que ir – estaba súper sonrojada, por lo que le dije eso y me fui corriendo

Cuando me choco otra vez pero esta vez no era un rubio, era un castaño con pelo alborotado, pero ahora me toco a mí el suelo

- Perdón, ¿te encuentras bien? – me dijo extendiendo la mano, si sentía la misma corriente era normal si no sentía nada será que… ¿una señal?

- Si – le toco la mano y… no sentí nada… eso quiere decir… que el rubio… ósea que Tai no es el indicado es…

…Matt.


	12. Out, Estas Fuera Narrado por El

Narrado por Matt

Iba caminando y vi a lo lejos al borracho ese de Ryo tirado en el piso riéndose. Que patético. Cuando veo que Tai y sora estaban

- No lo puedo creer – besando, estaba atónito se acababan de conocer – bueno ya que problema de ellos

Seguí caminando hasta la cafetería, los profesores que vigilaban estaban todos dormidos ya por lo que no me dijeron nada. ¡Of course! Cogí lo primero que encontré y me devolví. Abro la puerta y lo primero que encuentro es…

- haha matt ¿como estas? Amiguito rubio que esta súper sexy – me dijo acercándose a mi me dejo contra la pared

- Mimi ¿qué te pasa? – estaba tomada. ¡Dummy! Que pregunta tan huevona, la lleve hacia la cama cuando veo la botella… 3 segundo en comprender… mi botella - como se te ocurre tomarte todo eso – le dije

- No se - la botella… – matt sabes que tienes unos ojos muy lindos jijijiji – otros 3 segundo… reacciono, Mimi es mejor cuando esta borracha haha, nos fuimos acercando mas y mas hasta darnos un beso, me quería morir cuando se separo – no tienes más para dar – si ella me dice eso ósea… luz verde, empecé a besarla como nunca, la subí al escritorio y no podía dejar de tocarla por todas partes, comencé a quitarle el vestido en la cremallera en la espalda cuando cae la primera parte. ¡WAO!. No entiendo como hace para ocultar semejantes cosas. Estaba incomodo por lo que proseguí a llevarla a su cama, en el camino… fuera vestido negro. La deje en la cama y me quite la ropa, dudo que ella coordinara sus manos para quitarme todos los botones de la camisa

- De que te ríes tanto – parecía una loca maniática. Siempre dije que estaba loca

- No se hahahahahahahaha – era toda mía, comencé a besarle el abdomen y subí hasta sus amigas… su MUY desarrolladas amigas y empecé a jugar con ellas, subí mas y la bese con ternura los labios. Tenía que comprar más de seguido tequila. Mientras la besaba, tenía que explorar mas por lo que mi mano fue directamente hasta su entre pierna y empecé a tocar allí abajo, cuando escucho unos gemidos de placer no aguante mas y la despojo de su última prenda y la ubico encima mío

- Tú no eres virgen ¿verdad? – dime que no, dime que no

- Claro que lo soy, no soy una perra que se vende por la calle jijijiji - ¡WHAT! ¡I CAN´T BELIEVE IT!– que paso mi amorcito rubio porque no sigues Hahaha

- Mimi eres virgen, no puedo seguir después te arrepentirás – ¡RESPIRA, POR FAVOR RESPIRA!

- Hahaha - se cayó dormida sobre mi cama

- Respira Yamato, respira, cuando este sobria quien quita de pronto lo hagamos – no creo pero igual hay que soñar – y viste todo es por tu culpa – le dije al miembro que tenia entre mis piernas – me estoy volviendo loco – me tire en la cama y me quede dormido

Cuando me despierto son las 2:00

- Pensé que era más tarde – me fui hacia el baño y me empecé a bañar. Después de un rato escucho que alguien dice algo – Mimi, ya se levanto – me fui a lavar los dientes cuando escucho

- Ahhhhhhhhh – Salí

- ¿Qué paso? – ella estaba tirada en la cama toda cubierta por una sábana blanca

- Tu… yo… ahhhhhhhhh no me digas que paso "eso" – que cara de horror, si supiera…

- No te acuerdas de nada, casi lo hacemos pero pare – que cara esta peor que la anterior, si eres un arrecha, me di la vuelta y me fui para el baño otra vez

- Como así que tu lo paraste – cogió la sabana y me siguió hacia el baño

- Si te pregunte que si eras virgen y me dijiste que si y después te dije que te arrepentirías si lo hacíamos y te caíste en mi cama dormida – tenía que decírselo

- Y… ¿tú estabas tomado también? –

- me hubiera gustado haber dicho que si pero tú te tomaste toda la botella – pensé -No, tú te tomaste media botella, cuando llegue ya estabas borracha – eres una alcohólica

- Matt…

- Dime

- Gracias – me dio un besito en la mejilla, no capto

- ¿Por qué? no hice nada

- Si, si hiciste paraste porque sabias que me iba a arrepentir con todo esto

- A pues de nada – estaba rojo, baje la cabeza - no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado seguir- pensé

- Y… matt ¿tú te acuerdas de todo? – ¡SI SEÑOR!

- Sí, yo no tome nada – fui hacia el armario y me seguía como un perrito, pero ella se fue hacia la cama

- Ósea tú te acuerdas de mí… desnuda – out, porque me lo cogió, porque estabas fuera de base, oh, oh

- Mmm ya vengo me voy a cambiar – y salí corriendo hacia el baño, yo no quería hablar de eso, eso no c pregunta

Me quiero pegar un tiro, me cambie para poder irme rápido

- ¿Voy a desayunar te traigo algo? – después de todo lo que tomo debe tener un hambre

- No gracias, matt respóndeme me viste desnuda – segundo out, porque me lo cogió ahora, porque estabas de nuevo fuera de base

- Si – baje la cabeza

- Y pues… ¿te gusto lo que viste? – y ¡TERCER OUT Y QUEDAS FUERA! No me dio ni para responder con palabras por lo que nada mas asentí y adiós Mimi, salí corriendo

Camine hacia la cafetería todavía estaba apenado, cuando llegue no me provocaba nada por lo que subí de nuevo al cuarto para salir del colegio a buscar algo, estaba imaginando si me comía…

Cuando de pronto

- Perdón, ¿te lastime? – me había chocado con Mimi

- No, no te preocupes – me ofreció la mano y la tome, sentí el choque del aeropuerto

- Mmm me tengo que ir – ella también lo sintió porque estaba toda roja y salió corriendo, yo no iba a ir detrás de ella, ¿para qué?

Ya que cogí las llaves del mercedes y salí por ahí cuando veo a la hermana de Tai que estaba tirada en el suelo

- Kari ¿qué te paso? – me baje del carro y fui a ayudarla y vi la oportunidad para ver si era cualquier bobada aquel choque que acababa de tener con Mimi

- Iba corriendo y me torcí el pie – me agache para ver que tenía cuando escucho un…

- ¡¡¡¡Kari!!!!

- ¿Es mi hermano?

- Si – me dijo la castaña menor

- Kari ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto mi doble pero en miniatura

- Tu no me hables, matt ayúdame a pararme – hay comprobaría mi teoría, le ofrecí la mano y el veredicto es…

1 Segundo en captarlo

2 Segundos en captarlo

3 Segundos en captarlo

Nada… ósea era Mimi, ella era la diferencia

- Pero Kari no fue mi intención – estaba feliz pero mi hermano y la hermana de Tai estaban peleando

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no le hablas a mi hermano, Kari?

- Porque es un estúpido – me dijo brincando hacia una banca que estaba por allí

- Pero no fue mi intención fue la vieja loca esa la que me beso – cual vieja loca

- Espera Kari esta celosa porque una chica loca beso a Tk – tic toc, tic toc – pero Kari tú no eres nada de mi hermano

- Pero, sabes que tú no te metas o mejor me voy adiós – se paro y se fue brincando en un solo pie

- Ve y búscala por favor habla con ella y me cuentas

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

- Te recuerdo todo lo que tú me debes aparte trajiste el mercedes

- Bueno, te contare adiós – y fui a buscar a Kari, la cogí entre mis brazos

- Ahhhhh bájame, Yamato que me bajes te dije – me dijo

- Hasta que no hables no – la metí en el carro y me fui a mi lado

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, ni con Tk

- No me importa – arranque y fui a mi restaurante favorito

- A donde me llevas

- Vamos a desayunar

- Yamato son las 3:00 de la tarde

- No me importa

- Bueno, bien por ti

- Y… con que te gusta Tk

- Claro que no quien te dijo eso – volteo la cabeza para no verme

- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te gusta mi hermano – pare y empecé a verla, me sostuvo la mirada pero de palabras nada

- Te estoy esperando dime que no te gusta Tk y te dejare donde tú quieras

- Bueno me gusta un poquito pero es que no se – se sonrojo jua, jua

- Lo sabía, esa escena de celos no sale así de la nada – arranque de nuevo y al fin llegamos

- ¿Le vas a decir?

- No, si tú no quieres obvio pero no le digas que te dije pero el también gusta de ti, creo que desde que tiene memoria – me eche a reír, era cierto. Me baje del carro, le abrí la puerta a Kari

- ¿En serio? - estaba atónita la pobre niña

- Si, le voy a decir que se te declare – se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo

- ¿De verdad harías eso por mí?

- Claro cuñadita pero tienes que quedar a comer conmigo – le dije ofreciéndole otra vez la mano

- Con gusto cuñadito – la saque del carro y la guie hasta el restaurante

- Espera voy a llamar a Tk – saque el celular y busque en la agenda y lo encontré

- Que le vas a decir – que no se note la emoción

- Que venga y que se te declare

- ¿AHORA? Estás loco – abrió los ojos muy expresivamente. HAHAHAHA QUE RISA

- Tu quédate callada voy a ponerlo en alto – cuando me contesta Tk -Alo Tk, oye ya hable con Kari

- _¿Y qué te dijo?_

- Que le gustas – Kari estaba que me mataba

- _¡No te creo! En serio es la mejor noticia que he tenido _– estaba eufórico mi hermanito uhhh

- Si vente a la avenida shinyuku y hablamos bien –

- _Ya voy para allá - _colgamos

- ¡Porque hiciste eso!

- Era necesario si Tk no lo escuchaba nunca iba a pasar nada

- Y como estoy

- Igual de zarrapastrosa que ahorita – HAHAHAHAHA

- Qué risa

15 minutos después

- Hola Tk – Kari estaba desapercibida, cuando le dije eso quedo congelada

- Hola matt, hola Kari – me levante del asiento

- Primero que todo Tk, Kari gusta de ti – la castaña estaba que se pegaba un tiro – y Kari, Tk gusta de ti – estaba muerto – ahora yo me voy, ustedes se van a dar un beso y tu Tk le vas a decir si quiere ser tu novia

Los 2 estaban en shock

Mucha informacion


	13. Fiebre Narrado por Ella

Narrado por Mimi

- No, no eso no puede ser… Matt – pensaba – o sea él, ¡si él es un balurdo bastardo! – pensándolo bien – bueno balurdo bastardo a comparación conmigo, claro… yo soy una princesa al lado de todo el mundo – un minuto – que ególatra soy – risa

Estaba tirada en la cama, viendo al techo, cuando… ¿suena? Toc, toc, toc ¿?

- Mimi, soy yo Tk, abre la puerta – Tk, procesando… a el hermano de… Matt

- Ya voy – me mire en el espejo del baño, me quite la peluca, me puse una camisa de líneas y un short rosado y salí, me tome la sorpresa de que hay estaba también Kouji y ¿Tk? – Kouji ¿hacia dónde se fue Tk? – el peliazul señalo hacia su lado derecho, volteo, hay veo a Tk corriendo

- Mimi, ahorita regreso, diviértete con Kouji – ¡of course that!

- Y… - le dije mirando al niño que estaba enfrente mío - pasa Kouji – le dije, pero él me negó con la cabeza y la bajo – ¿en serio? – fui caminando en círculos hasta llegar a su espalda – no me hagas hacer esto – y le hice el sonido de un gemido pequeño, ¿reacción? Alarmado – entra – y le toque la trasero, si no entraba con eso, déjame decirte que dudo que entre con otra cosa

Cerré la puerta, la cara de él, no podía de la risa, estaba alarmado, no sabía hacia dónde ir, me fui acercando hacia el de forma MUY seductora

- Y cuéntame Kouji, que has hecho – volviendo a inspeccionarlo de pies a cabeza, estaba como quería, puede que yo sea mayor que él pero el peliazul era más alto que yo, seguí dando vueltas hasta que llegue a su cara, estaba rojo – Kouji si no quieres estar aquí, no te voy a obliga… - que él no quería estar ahí, ¡HA! Después de lo que acaba de pasar…

Se me había abalanzado para besarme, ¿ah?... si ah, yo también me quede así y déjenme decirles que besa mejor que Takuya ¡wao!

- ¡Vaya! Kouji besas mejor que Takuya – le dije en ese momento se le formo en vez de esa cara de palo penoso que tiene a una con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tenía que decir que se veía muy lindo

- Gracias – y se sonrojo – Mimi me tengo que ir – fue hacia la puerta y la abrió – por cierto Mimi ¿vamos a salir hoy? – se notaba que quería salir

- Si y ¿qué hacemos? – eso está como difícil

- Vamos a cenar – y me dedico esas sonrisas matadoras, nunca había visto a Kouji sonreír tanto – te recojo a las 8:00 pm

- Bueno, espera Kouji me pongo este vestido – le dije acercándome a la maleta y sacando un vestido tono tierra, muy cortico, pero era divino – o… - saque otro vestido de color rey y a diferencia del otro este era strapless – este vestido

- Ponte el azul, es mi color favorito, adiós Mimi – y salió por aquella puerta

- Qué lindo es, lástima que tiene apenas 15 – y caí de nuevo encima de la cama y quede dormida, claro, tenia dolor de cabeza de semejante cosa que hice ayer

Cuando veo 6:00 pm

- ¡What! Voy tarde – me dije entrando al baño y me encuentro con un rubio en toalla

- Al fin despiertas dormilona – me dijo matt con una sonrisa satisfactoria

- Me dolía la cabeza – me dije tocándome la frente

- ¿Todavía te duele? – me dijo acercándose a mí, se me quedo mirando, muy cerca

- ¿Qué haces? – le dije echándome hacia atrás, pero él me coge con sus 2 manos la cara, sus manos eran suaves

- Tienes fiebre, no vas a poder salir – me dijo dándose la vuelta para entrar en el baño otra vez

- Si voy a salir – dije entrando yo también en el baño, dejándome a 10 cm de su cuerpo semidesnudo

- No, no puedes salir tienes fiebre, por eso dormiste tanto – dejándome a 5

- porque tu lo digas, no te voy a hacer caso, no estás ni tibio – dejándonos en nada

- pero tu estas caliente, quédate por mí, mejor no lo hagas por mi sino por ti porque después se empeorara – me dijo saliendo del baño

- y ¿qué le digo a Kouji? – le pregunte

- simple dile que tienes fiebre y ya – estaba sacando una camisa blanca del armario

- ok – me di la vuelta, para buscar mi celular – matt ¿tú para dónde vas?

- Tenía planeado ir a donde unos amigos, pero como estas así, me quedare a cuidarte – me dijo poniéndose la camisa – espera voy a comprar unas cosas y ya vengo

- No es necesario que te quedes, yo puedo cuidarme sola – con el celular ya en la oreja

- No te estoy preguntando si me puedo quedar, es que me voy a quedar con o sin tu permiso aparte también es mi cuarto – y tenía razón, me dedico una sonrisa ganadora

- Ya que – cuando escucho

- _Alo, hola Mimi ¿como estas? ¿Qué paso?_

- Kouji, perdón es que no podremos salir, porque me dio fiebre

- _Hay que lastima, bueno que te mejores adiós_

- Adiós y gracias – fin de la llamada, me senté en mi cama

- Viste no fue nada – ya estaba cambiado, cogió sus llaves y – ya vengo Mimi, pórtate bien – se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente

- Adiós – le dije, sentía como mi cara se tornaba color rojo, que lindo, pero extraño – se está preocupando por mi

Ya eran las 7:00 y matt todavía no regresaba y me sentía muy mal por lo que cogí un pañuelo con agua fría y me lo coloque en la frente para que se me bajara y me acosté en la cama, me quede dormida.

- Mimi despierta – escuche lejos – Mimi reacciona – no podía decirle nada y sentí como unas manos me tocaban las mejillas, después de unos segundos sentí que volaba en los brazos de alguien

- Matt regresaste – le dije no tenía fuerzas

- Si, Mimi te vas a bañar con agua fría tienes mucha fiebre – me dijo, abriendo la regadera, fue horrible, sentí como sus manos frías se tornaban más frías aun, como unas gotas picaban mi cuerpo, no tenía fuerzas de ningún tipo para resistirme por lo que cedí

- Matt

- Dime Mimi

- Nunca te vayas de mi lado – y perdí la conciencia.

* * *

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mmm bueno aki les dejo esto no c si sea de su agrado pero bueno :D si lo leen espero que les guste :D!

muchas gracias por los reviews a mi amiga **Yoshino**! eres de lo mejor! (ella sabe quien es ;)) haha

gracias a **AnDsI **y a** Sakura Tachikawa **

**si no fuera por ustedes no me animaria a subir los capt!**

MUCHAS GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

AnDsI todavia no me has pasado en msn :( y tambien sube mas capitulos tengo muchas ansias!

Sakura! sube otro capitulo esta muy bueno!

Mil amiga! eres de lo mejor gracias por todo!


	14. La Medicina Narrado por El

Narrado Por Matt

- Bueno me voy, adiós tortolitos, Tk, pagas la cuenta – y salí corriendo, nada mas escuche un Matttttttttttttt…

Fui directo a mi carro y salí a la velocidad de la luz de ahí, me fui para el colegio, eran las 5:30 pm. Me baje en un súper para comprar algo de comer, era un barril sin fondo y de paso llevarle algo a la castaña, compre un hershey para ella y para mí un sneaker y me fui para haya. Cuando llegue al cuarto, Mimi estaba dormida, por lo que me fui a dar una vuelta por ahí. Cuando suena de celular

- Hola matt, amigo ¿que mas?

- No nada – era mi amigo Hiroaki

- ¿Qué vas a hacer al rato?

- A donde me piensas llevar

- No para que te vinieras para mi casa un rato

- Bueno yo veo

- Adiós – colgué y me fui para el cuarto para darme una ducha

Llegue al cuarto y Mimi todavía no se había despertado, que niña para dormir, me fui hacia el baño, me di una ducha, salí, ósea todo el protocolo, ustedes saben, cuando escucho un grito

- ¡What! Voy tarde – que susto

- Al fin despiertas dormilona

- Me dolía la cabeza – que raro, la resaca no dura tanto

- ¿Todavía te duele? – será que tiene fiebre, la veo como roja

- ¿Qué haces? – la cogí entre mis manos, su piel era suave y olía a rosas

- Tienes fiebre, no vas a poder salir – entre de nuevo al baño

- Si voy a salir – pero no ve que se siente mal

- No, no puedes salir tienes fiebre, por eso dormiste tanto – estaba súper cerca de ella

- porque tu lo digas, no te voy a hacer caso, no estás ni tibio – ya el súper cerca no era, si no que estábamos pegados, respira, no pierdas el control

- pero tu estas caliente, quédate por mí, mejor no lo hagas por mi sino por ti porque después se empeorara – fui a buscar mi ropa

- y ¿qué le digo a Kouji? – eso es fácil

- simple dile que tienes fiebre y ya – saque una camisa blanca

- ok, matt ¿tú para dónde vas?

- Tenía planeado ir a donde unos amigos, pero como estas así, me quedare a cuidarte – no podía dejarla así – espera voy a comprar unas cosas y ya vengo

- No es necesario que te quedes, yo puedo cuidarme sola – aja si como no

- No te estoy preguntando si me puedo quedar, es que me voy a quedar con o sin tu permiso aparte también es mi cuarto – touche

- Ya que – cuando escucho

- Kouji, perdón es que no podremos salir, porque me dio fiebre

- Adiós y gracias – fin de la llamada y se sentó en su cama

- Viste no fue nada – le dije, cogí las llaves y – ya vengo Mimi, pórtate bien – le di un beso en la frente y me fui a buscar las medicinas

- Adiós – fue lo último que escuche.

Fui hacia el carro, primero iba a hacer una parada donde Hiroaki para avisarle que no iba a ir y después ir por las medicinas, pero resulta y acontece que la medicina para la fiebre está agotada por lo que me toco ir hasta el fin del mundo y me encontré con Jack Sparrow. Al fin lo encontré tuve que ir hasta donde Calypso para que me lo diera, bueno any way, me dirigí otra vez al internado, llegue rápido a mi cuarto, tenía que ver como estaba aquella castaña que me encantaba tanto… ¿ah?... me pego la gripe, estoy delirando de la fiebre.

- Mimi despierta – la vi pálida acostada en su cama – Mimi reacciona – me acerque más a ella para ver como seguí a su fiebre - Matt regresaste

- Si, Mimi te vas a bañar con agua fría tienes mucha fiebre – sabía que si la soltaba se desmayaría por lo que – sacrificio Matt – pensé y me metí con ella en la regadera estaba muy fría el agua

- Matt

- Dime Mimi

- Nunca te vayas de mi lado – y callo, inconsciente de nuevo – nunca me iré de tu lado – le dije.

Saque a Mimi de la ducha, estaba toda empapada y de paso yo también y tenia frio, ahora falta que me enferme yo también menos mal que yo no soy de los que me enfermo con facilidad, cogí a Mimi y la acosté en su cama, no podía dejarla mojada porque después se pondría peor, por lo que proseguí a buscar en su maleta algo cómodo, ¿saben lo que encontré?, no encontré nada cómodo, solo vestidos y ropa ajustada, me toco ir al armario a buscar algo de mi ropa, una camisa cualquiera ya que yo era mucho más grande que ella, todo le quedaba holgado. Fui hasta su cama y Dios ahora como iba a hacer esto, estaba desmayada, me senté al lado de ella le quite la camisa que llevaba puesta menos mal que llevaba esa cosa que utilizan las mujeres en los pechos, perdón por no saber, vivía con mi papa y Tk con mi mama, la seque con una toalla y le puse mi camisa y…

- Ahora como le quito esto – me dije bajito – vamos a darle la vuelta – lo hice y le alce la camisa para ver si tenía ese cierre y – ¡BINGO! – menos mal que lo tenia

Lo quite y le volví a dar la vuelta, puede que haya estado con muchas mujeres pero esto de desvestirla cuando esta inconsciente es cosa dura.

- ¡Y AHORA! Como hare para quitarle la parte de abajo – estaba vestida con uno de esos short que siempre utiliza y… estaba mojado – matt contrólate – me dije a mi mismo, le quite el short y le puse una sabana encima y… - ahora a buscar un como se llame eso – fui a su maleta y lo revolví todo. – ¡AL FIN! – corrí de nuevo hacia donde estaba la castaña y escurrí mis manos por aquellas piernas bien formadas – respira matt, respira, piensa en otra cosa – le quite eso que estaba mojado y le coloque la seca, ¡IMAGINENSE! El sacrificio que hice para no… aja ustedes saben.

Le di la medicina, ya eran las 9:30 y me fui a dormir, mañana me tocaba clase, me cambie, me acosté y caí rendido.

Cuando me desperté, note que aquella castaña no estaba por lo que…

- ¡Mimi! ¿Donde estas? – me levante y salí corriendo hasta el baño, abrí de una el baño y hay estaba ella, tomando una ducha, no me escucho porque estaba escuchando música

- ¡Ahhhh! – grito Mimi cogiendo su toalla

- Mimi no sabes cuánto me asustaste – corrí hasta ella y la abrace, por un momento estuvo tensa pero después cedió y me abrazo

- Gracias por no dejarme

- Nunca te dejaría – nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos, aquellos ojos miel, eran hermosos y pasó, nos besamos.

Fue tan lindo, al principio estábamos inexpertos, pero después la cogí y la bese mas posesivamente, poniendo sus manos en mi cuello y yo poniéndolas en la espalda de ella. Cuando suena algo que rebota en el piso, se corta la magia y nos separamos, estúpido coso que se cayó.

- Matt – me dijo ella tocándome la frente – ahora el que tiene fiebre eres tu

- No puede ser yo no me enfermo así como así

- pues esta vez sí y a ti si te tocara ir a la enfermería

- voy le digo a la enfermera que me de algo y me vengo yo ni loco me quedo haya

- bueno déjame y me cambio y te llevo para la enfermería

- ok y por cierto Mimi, que linda braga tenias ayer haha – Salí corriendo del baño porque me iba a lanzar algo

- ¡oye! Depravado, morboso – me dijo

- Yo no soy un depravado

- Claro que si lo eres

- Quieres ver cuánto morboso puedo llegar a hacer si me lo propongo – le dije acercándome a ella con esos ojos que desnudan

- No gracias no creo que cambies – la cogí en mis brazos, la bese, al principio no se dejaba pero después cedió de nuevo. La sorprendí elevándola en mis brazos, se despego un poco de mi

- Eso no me parece pervertido – me dijo ella riéndose, no sabe en que se metió

- No he comenzado – ya en mis brazos la lleve a mi cama, la seguí besando como si no hubiera un mañana, estaba arre costada a la cabecera, yo estaba a un lado, la deje de besar para acomodarme, me pare, la vi hermosa, excepto por esa toalla que incomodaba

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – me dijo con voz cansada

- Esto – me coloque encima de ella y le abrí las piernas, todavía sin besarla, para ver como se ponía, empecé a subir mi mano por aquel muslo bronceado, hasta llegar a un punto que ella apretó las piernas para que no siguiera subiendo y sonó un gemido, era como música para mis oídos, la mejor que se haya podido hacer en el mundo, ahogue ese gemido con un beso apasionado, aquella castaña me volvía loco, mi mano seguía entre sus piernas y con ese beso, Mimi fue cediendo hasta que sus piernas soltaron mi mano, pero no seguí subiendo, en ese momento todo cambio, ya no era deseo solamente lo que sentía por ella, la amaba, me separe viéndola con unos ojos nuevos – Mimi si tu no me amas, no seguiré – me di la vuelta, me coloque una chaqueta para ir a la enfermería cuando siento que alguien me toma del brazo

- Matt yo no te quiero, yo te amo, realmente desde que te conocí en el aeropuerto, pero… - bajo la cabeza

- ¿Pero qué? – estaba confundido, yo la amo, ella me ama… ¿ah?

- No sé si tú me amas – cuando veo una lagrima cayendo

- Yo no te amo, yo no daría la vida por ti, yo no sería nada tuyo – vi mas lagrimas mas continuas - al contrario – le alce la mirada - yo te amo más de lo que tú me amas a mí, yo no daría la vida por ti porque tú eres mi vida y nunca se la daría a nadie y yo quiero que siempre estemos juntos, Mimi te amo, eres lo mas especial que tengo en mi vida – me acerque más a ella y la bese – Mimi ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Si…

**Fin**

**(miren abajo)**

**(miren abajo)**

**(miren abajo)**

**(miren abajo)**

**(miren abajo)**

** sigan mirando abajo**

**si por aqui mas abajo**

**yo se que es mamon pero sigan bajando**

**dale baja no seas floj :)**

**si aquí ya bajaste **

**(Eso es lo que ustedes creen que final tan malo es ese)**

Cuando escucho que alguien abre la puerta…

* * *

_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MI GENTE! que mas que me cuentan como van cuéntenme algo_

_bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulito :) aqui se va a poner mejor_

_:):):):):):):):):):):):):)(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(: jujuju que no se note que estoy aburrida :)_


	15. Esos Labios Narrado por Ella

Narrado Por Mimi

Cuando me desperté, note que esta no era mi ropa y ahhhhh… no tenía brasier ¡qué pena! Si yo no me acuerdo que yo me lo quite entonces el que me lo quito fue Matt, ya que el ya me ha visto desnuda

- Porque me pasa esto a mi – ahhhhh, me fui para el baño, sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido que horrible, me metí al baño con mi celular y lo puse todo volumen, cuando…

- ¡Ahhhh! – matt había entrado corriendo

- Mimi no sabes cuánto me asustaste –pero si nada más me estaba bañando cuando él me coge y me da un abrazo, estaba caliente

- Gracias por no dejarme – le dije

- Nunca te dejaría – no puedo creer lo que acaba de decir y nos besamos

Fue tan lindo, al principio estábamos como perplejos, después todo se transformo. Cuando suena algo que rebota en el piso, se corta la magia y nos separamos

- Matt – era verdad estaba muy caliente – ahora el que tiene fiebre eres tu

- No puede ser yo no me enfermo así como así

- pues esta vez sí y a ti si te tocara ir a la enfermería

- voy le digo a la enfermera que me de algo y me vengo yo ni loco me quedo haya

- bueno déjame y me cambio y te llevo para la enfermería

- ok y por cierto Mimi, que linda braga tenias ayer haha – ¡qué le pasa!

- ¡oye! Depravado, morboso – era uno que le sucede

- Yo no soy un depravado – ¡NO QUE VA!

- Claro que si lo eres

- Quieres ver cuánto morboso puedo llegar a hacer si me lo propongo – ahhhhh ¡esos ojos!

- No gracias no creo que cambies mucho – me di la vuelta, cuando me detiene y me besa - Eso no me parece pervertido – le dije riéndome era de verdad

- No he comenzado – me llevo hasta su cama

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – estaba toda atareada

- Esto – me abrió las piernas, y ¡yo estaba en toalla! Fue subiendo y subiendo hasta que lo pare, pero me salió un gemido no pude aguantarlo y me ataco con un beso, lo amo eso no era nuevo - Mimi si tu no me amas, no seguiré – quien dijo que yo no lo amo, yo lo amo, lo deseo para mi sola, entiéndalo soy hija única y me mimaron mucho y nunca compartí nada, ni tampoco pretendo compartir a estas alturas de la vida

- Matt yo no te quiero, yo te amo, realmente desde que te conocí en el aeropuerto, pero… - yo sabía que él no me quería

- ¿Pero qué?

- No sé si tú me amas – no pude aguantar y se me salieron las lagrimas

- Yo no te amo, yo no daría la vida por ti, yo no sería nada tuyo – y con esto fue peor - al contrario – me alza la mirada - yo te amo más de lo que tú me amas a mí, yo no daría la vida por ti porque tú eres mi vida y nunca se la daría a nadie y yo quiero que siempre estemos juntos, Mimi te amo, eres lo mas especial que tengo en mi vida – yo soy rápida pero con esta explicación me demore en captarla… ¿el me ama? Si y mucho – Mimi ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Si… - si yes wi ¡of course! Obvious

Me beso, con mucho más cariño del que ya había en el ambiente, cuando suena la puerta

- Andro, Matt, van a ir a clase – entraba un pequeño rubio, ojos azules muy parecido al que tenia al frente – ¡matt! ¡Mimi! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y así, vístete – y me tiro una camisa

- Ya voy - cogí la demás ropa y me metí en el baño, estaba súper sonrojada

¡Metí la pata!, me acerque a la puerta para ver que escuchaba

- _Matt tu qué haces con Mimi, la pobre estaba medio desnuda, por no decir que nada mas tenía una toalla puesta, a ti como se te ocurre dejarla aquí, sabiendo que hoy teníamos clase, estas buscando que te expulsen… _- y si me descubren a mí también me expulsarían y me tocaría ir a vivir con mis abuelos o peor mudarme a Rusia, seguí escuchando Tk parecía un papa

- _Tk déjame explicarte _– le va a decir todo, espero que guarde el secreto, pero para aclarar todo, me cambie de rapidez como Andro y Salí

- Tk nada de esto es culpa de tu hermano, no lo regañes mas

- Andro tu de donde saliste – todavía no lo captaba Dios

- Tk, no soy Andro, soy Mimi – me quito la peluca y cae mi cabello junto con la mandíbula de Tk

- Pero, pero, pero, pero…

- Si ya deja de decir pero Andro es Mimi, ella se hizo pasar por Andro para que la dejaran entrar en el colegio, yo sé que es raro, pero así la amo – se acerco a mí y me beso

- Ósea tengo cuñada ¡woho! Ya era hora – me dijo dándome un codazo

- Y por cierto Tk yo también tengo cuñada ¿verdad? – le dijo emocionado

- ¡Sí! Y por cierto me debes dinero, lo que te comiste en el restaurante fue muy caro – Tk estaba rabioso, matt riéndose y yo algo preocupada

- Tk dime que no se lo dirás a nadie porque me expulsarían del colegio – dije con ojos de perrito

- Claro que no se lo diría a nadie, al contrario ayúdame para meter a Kari aquí al colegio también haha – me dijo con una amplia sonrisa

- Claro, cómo no – cuando me interrumpe el otro rubio

- ¿Estás seguro que a Tai le gustara? – le pregunto el rubio mayor al rubio menor

- Oh, oh, Mimi ¿Tai ya sabe que tu eres niña y niño a la vez?

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Si lo escuchas hablar sobre algo de Kari o de mi o de ambos, le pides que te cuente y me ayudas a que no me parta la cara

- ¡Of course! Todo por mi cuñado favorito haha – matt y yo nos estábamos riendo y Tk estaba pensando

- ¡Hey! Soy tu único cuñado

- Por eso haha – nos seguimos riendo aun mas

- Los dejo que voy a ir a la enfermería – dijo matt

- Espera y te acompaño – me ofrecí

- ¿Qué tienes hermano? – estaba con cara de preocupado, que lindo yo quiero un hermanito así

- Es que la señorita y señorito aquí presente me pego una gripa horrible y tengo fiebre

- Claro como no te va a pegar la gripa si se anda dando transfusiones de saliva a toda hora – ahora el que se reía era el

- Ha, ha, ha que chistoso – dijo el rubio mayor

- En verdad si fue chistoso matt y Hahahahaha… - no podía de la risa

- ¿Ya terminaron? – nos pregunto matt, ya nos dolía el abdomen y a Tk ya le estaban saliendo las lagrimas

- Si ya, cálmate Tk – le dije conteniendo la risa al ver su cara que también la estaban conteniendo – jua, jua, jua, jua, jua, jua – estábamos ahora los 2 en el suelo riéndonos

Ya en la enfermería, estaba con matt, yo también tenía que ir para decirle a la enfermera que también me sentía algo mal y que me había dado fiebre y eso

- Bueno joven Ishida, acuéstese en la camilla, le voy a aplicar una inyección

- ¿! QUE, QUE!? – se puso pálido al escuchar aquello

- Te la voy a poner para bajarte la fiebre, querido, después te sentirás bien y usted joven Tachikawa póngase el termómetro debajo de la lengua para ver si usted también tiene fiebre, ya vuelvo y tomen se me había olvidado darles los permisos para faltar a clase – escribió una nota en 2 papeles uno para matt y otro para mí y salió de donde estábamos, pero antes cerrando la cortina

- ¡Nos van a poner una inyección! – dije a mi tampoco es que me gustaran mucho, pero matt tenía como fobia

- Vamos a dejarle una nota diciéndole que ya nos sentíamos mejor – dijo el estaba temblando

- Pero después se te va a empeorar matt y recuerda que yo no tengo tanta fuerza como tú para cargarte – le dije, era cierto

- No importa, no me volveré a levantar de la cama entonces, aparte todavía tengo medicina de la que te compre para la fiebre, vámonos – me cogió el brazo y nos fuimos. En el camino note que matt estaba mucho mas amarillo de lo normal ya que él es blanco no amarillo, llegamos al cuarto menos mal, cerré la puerta y tras eso, me quite la peluca

- Matt, vete a bañar insofacto – le dije como una mama que regaña a su hijo porque está sucio de barro por estar jugando en el parque

- Ya voy mama Hahaha – se los dije, entro al baño y… ¿dejo la puerta abierta?

- ¿Porque la dejas abierta? – pregunte algo sonrojada

- Que tal que me pase algo y tu no puedas abrir la puerta ah, ah, ah – era verdad

- Hay pero que trágico eres Hahaha - me fui hasta mi maleta, cogí ropa de Mimi y me empecé a cambiar, estaba guardando la ropa de Andro de nuevo en la cómoda, cuando escucho un…

- ¡Mimi! – Salí corriendo hasta el baño, para encontrarme con un rubio con una toalla, amarrada a la cintura, sonriendo y wao se baño ya que rápido

- ¡¿Que paso?¡ - casi me caigo del susto

- Nada si no que te amo – se puso rojo, se acerco a mí y me beso, esas son las cosas que no me simpatizan pero después del beso, ya que para que ponerse uno rabioso

- Yo también te amo pero no me vuelvas a asustar así – lo abrace mas

- Y Mimi…

- Dime

- ¿Qué haces vestida así? – ¡llevaba la camisa del colegio toda abierta y sin short!, me di la vuelta y empecé a abotonarla cuando escucho… - me encanta cuando te vistes así y mejor sería si ni te vistieras haha – y sentí unos labios en mi cuello, esos labios

* * *

**HOLA MI GENTE :D que mas **

**oigan yo se que estoy como rara para actualizar no tengo dia especifico hahahahaha pero es que me vienen ideas y eso :) **

**bueno ahora se viene lo bueno alguien descubrira a Mimi (aparte de Matt, Tai y Tk) y que pasara**

**los dejo con la intriga besos**

**bye**


	16. Esos Labios Narrado por Ella 2 parte

- ¡ESTOY ADICTA! Me di la vuelta para besarlo y me encanta aun más cuando se muestras así de posesivo, pero… yo soy mucho más posesiva. Con mi manito, fui caminando hasta llegar a su toalla, el sin agarrarla ya que tenía una mano en mi cuello y la otra en mi espalda, fui cogiéndola hasta que… puff…

- Fuera toalla – y Salí corriendo de allí, el seguía sin hacer nada

- Dame la toalla, Mimi, como rompiste un momento tan lindo dejándome desnudo no, no – me dijo haciendo un no con el dedo

- No te la voy a dar, pero al menos ten algo de pudor y tapate – le dije poniendo mi mano, tapando la vista de aquel lugar

- No lo voy a hacer, si te incomodaba la vista, para que me la quitaste – me dijo, que lógico y le tire la toalla – ya que es mas cómodo, sin toalla - me la devolvió

- Quien te entiende – me baje de la cama y fui hacia mi maleta, cuando siento que tu mano pasa hasta mi abdomen, haciéndome que me gire y echándome para atrás con un beso posesivo, dejándome contra la pared

- No sabes lo que acabas de hacer – me dijo pegándose más a mí, aparte pegando su miembro al mío separándolos nada mas con una fina tela de algodón

Seguía besándome, como loco, nunca lo había visto así y eso que estamos sobrios. Empezó a mover las caderas, cada vez sentía mi miembro más cerca de él

- Matt, ah, ah, ah – le dije con pequeños gemidos de placer

- Dime Mimi – me dijo explorando mi cuello, había parado el movimiento

- ¡No pares! – le grite, sentí como su sonrisa se hacía paso entre sus labios, sin mirarlo. Ahora agilizo el paso, moviéndome de la pared a la cama, sin dejar que toque el piso. Me tiro en la cama, estaba jadeando, se abalanzo encima mío para quitarme la camisa y dejar ver mis muy desarrollados pechos, nada mas cubiertos por un simple bassier color negro. Me lo quita con brusquedad, haciéndome dar más gemidos de placer, al ver que estaba más necesitado de lo que pintaba. Dejo aparte mis pechos para pasar tus labios por mi abdomen, hasta que paro un momento.

- Porque no te quitaste antes la cosa esa – me dijo dándome una sonrisa deslumbradora, yo todavía jadeante

- Porque no sabía que íbamos a hacer el amor – ahora esa sonrisa se volvió aun más deslumbradora, me siguió besando… todo paso tan rápido. Nos quedamos dormidos.


	17. Esta Loca Esa Mujer Narrado por El

¡Estúpida puerta!

- Andro, Matt, van a ir a clase – Tk siempre fue indiscreto pero esto se pasa – ¡matt! ¡Mimi! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y así, vístete – vi como la castaña iba corriendo hacia el baño

- Ya voy – dijo ella

- Matt tu qué haces con Mimi, la pobre estaba medio desnuda, por no decir que nada mas tenía una toalla puesta, a ti como se te ocurre dejarla aquí, sabiendo que hoy teníamos clase, estas buscando que te expulsen… - que no se note que todavía no lo capta

- Tk déjame explicarte – yo se que va a guardar el secreto, por favor era igual a mi

- Tk nada de esto es culpa de tu hermano, no lo regañes mas – intervino ella

- Andro tu de donde saliste – bueno no tan igual a mi

- Tk, no soy Andro, soy Mimi

- Pero, pero, pero, pero… - bueno nada igual a mí, yo no me quedaba atontado de esa forma

- Si ya deja de decir pero Andro es Mimi, ella se hizo pasar por Andro para que la dejaran entrar en el colegio, yo sé que es raro, pero así la amo – me acerque a ella y la bese, esos labios, después de todo lo que hemos vivido dudo que pueda vivir sin ellos después de esto

- Ósea tengo cuñada ¡woho! Ya era hora

- Y por cierto Tk yo también tengo cuñada ¿verdad? – si y Kari que había pasado con ellos 2

- ¡Sí! Y por cierto me debes dinero, lo que te comiste en el restaurante fue muy caro – Hahahahaha el jura que le voy a pagar, que iluso

- Tk dime que no se lo dirás a nadie porque me expulsarían del colegio

- Claro que no se lo diría a nadie, al contrario ayúdame para meter a Kari aquí al colegio también haha

- Claro, cómo no

- ¿Estás seguro que a Tai le gustara? – Tai, dejar a su hermana, con mi hermano, ¡ha! Primero muerto

- Oh, oh, Mimi ¿Tai ya sabe que tu eres niña y niño a la vez?

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Si lo escuchas hablar sobre algo de Kari o de mi o de ambos, le pides que te cuente y me ayudas a que no me parta la cara

- ¡Of course! Todo por mi cuñado favorito haha – Tk si que era lento

- ¡Hey! Soy tu único cuñado

- Por eso haha –

- Los dejo que voy a ir a la enfermería – dije ya me sentía algo mal, me dolía la cabeza

- Espera y te acompaño – me dijo la castaña

- ¿Qué tienes hermano?

- Es que la señorita y señorito aquí presente me pego una gripa horrible y tengo fiebre

- Claro como no te va a pegar la gripa si se anda dando transfusiones de saliva a toda hora

- Ha, ha, ha que chistoso – dijo el rubio mayor

- En verdad si fue chistoso matt y Hahahahaha… - Mimi estaba que explotaba de tanto reírse, yo no le veo el chiste

- ¿Ya terminaron?

- Si ya, cálmate Tk – se miraron y …– jua, jua, jua, jua, jua, jua –

Ya en la enfermería.

- Bueno joven Ishida, acuéstese en la camilla, le voy a aplicar una inyección

- ¿! QUE, QUE!? – está loca aquella señora si piensa que me va a puyar

- Te la voy a poner para bajarte la fiebre, querido, después te sentirás bien y usted joven Tachikawa póngase el termómetro debajo de la lengua para ver si usted también tiene fiebre, ya vuelvo y tomen se me había olvidado darles los permisos para faltar a clase – me dio un papel, estaba que se lo arrugaba en la cara y se lo tiraba

- ¡Nos van a poner una inyección!

- Vamos a dejarle una nota diciéndole que ya nos sentíamos mejor

- Pero después se te va a empeorar matt y recuerda que yo no tengo tanta fuerza como tú para cargarte – como si me importara

- No importa, no me volveré a levantar de la cama entonces, aparte todavía tengo medicina de la que te compre para la fiebre, vámonos –

- Matt, vete a bañar insofacto – me dijo, me recordó a mi mama

- Ya voy mama Hahaha

- ¿Porque la dejas abierta? – haha estaba sonrojada

- Que tal que me pase algo y tu no puedas abrir la puerta ah, ah, ah – era verdad

- Hay pero que trágico eres Hahaha – me desvestí, me metí en la ducha y Salí

- ¡Mimi! – quería asustarla muahaha

- ¡¿Que paso? ¡

- Nada si no que te amo – jeje, me acerque y la bese

- Yo también te amo pero no me vuelvas a asustar así – cuando noto que está casi desnuda

- Y Mimi…

- Dime

- ¿Qué haces vestida así? – creo que ella lo hace apropósito - me encanta cuando te vistes así y mejor sería si ni te vistieras haha – confirmado, es mejor que emborracharse, cuando siento que alguien me quita la toalla

- Fuera toalla – parecía una niña chiquita

- Dame la toalla, Mimi, como rompiste un momento tan lindo dejándome desnudo no, no – y yo soy el papa que la reprende

- No te la voy a dar, pero al menos ten algo de pudor y tapate

- No lo voy a hacer, si te incomodaba la vista, para que me la quitaste – ¡duh! – ya que es más cómodo, sin toalla - me la devolvió

- Quien te entiende – viste ella lo hace intencional

- No sabes lo que acabas de hacer – no pude evitarlo

Seguía besándome, como loco, nunca lo había visto así y eso que estamos sobrios. Empezó a mover las caderas, cada vez sentía mi miembro más cerca de él

- Matt, ah, ah, ah – me dijo

- Dime Mimi – ¿qué paso?

- ¡No pares! – todo paso tan rápido, de aquí para la cama.

- Porque no te quitaste antes la cosa esa – no sé cómo se llama pero es inoportuna igual que Tk

- Porque no sabía que íbamos a hacer el amor – eso significa paso libre. Seguí. Y caímos dormidos al poco rato.

Mire al reloj. 2:30. No me importa. Mentira si me importa. Tengo hambre. Me puso unos pantalones, una camisa y le deje una nota a Mimi

_Ya vengo voy a comprar algo de comida_

_Te amo atte.: matt_

Cuando Salí de la habitación, veo muchos volantes pegados por todos lados

_Gran inauguración de los juegos colegio invitado: internado para señoritas Nomaru_

Esto se va a poner bueno.


	18. 8 Goles Para Mimi! Narrado por Ella

**YO SE, YO SE. No fue mi intension demorarme tanto si no que una carcel llamada colegio me tenia hasta el cuello y la inspiracion no ayudaba mucho saben. Bueno hay se los dejo espero que les guste :D**

Narrado por Mimi

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡amo a matt! – había despertado hace poco, vi aquella nota. - Ya nada me importa, con tal de que tenga a mi matt, no me importa el mundo – pensé. Me tire de nuevo en la cama, ya me había dado un baño relajante y esperaría a matt, para ver alguna película. Escucho una puerta abrirse. Que coincidencia, había pensado en que iba a esperar a matt y de ¡poof! Salió de la nada. Que cómico.

- Hola Mimi, ¿como estas, princesa? – se acerco a mí y me dio un dulce beso en los labios, me tengo que meter en besadores anónimos, cada vez estaba más loca.

- Hola, ¿qué traes allí? – traía una bolsa, con cajas pequeñas de cartón

- A pensé que tu también deberías tener hambre, por lo que traje hamburguesas – tan considerado matt. Es todo un príncipe azul. ¡ahhhhh!

- Gracias matt, pero no tengo… - mi estomago me delato -… hambre

- Si, si tienes hambre, si piensas que te vas a engordar, después de lo que acabamos de hacer estas loca – me dijo despeinándome un poco

- ¡Hay matt!

- Mira lo que encontré – me dio una hoja, parecía una propaganda

- A ver, muestra

- Es sobre los juegos, la inauguración que siempre hacen todos los años – si eso vi, empecé a ver. _Invitamos a todos los estudiantes… bla, bla, bla, abra muchos deportes, bla, bla, bla… _

- Colegio invitado, la escuela nomaru para señoritas

- Si, todos los años vienen

- No me simpatizan – lo vi con una cara de se te llega a acercar una y hay ¡cuidado! Es zona restringida

- No te pongas así, mi leoncita – me dijo sentándose, al lado mío en mi cama – tu sabes que a la única que quiero es a ti

- Pero el problema es mío no de ellas y por supuesto TUYO también es – acentuando en el TUYO (por si no lo notaron)

- Allí tendrás la oportunidad de vestirte como chica y nos la pasaremos para arriba y para abajo, ¿te parece? Para que ninguna chica se me pueda acercar – se fue acercando hasta mi cuello, empezó a besarlo, sabia justamente donde caigo

- Está bien, pero voy a jugar en el campeonato de volleyball y natación

- Me parece, yo me anotare en foot de todas formas soy de la selección, pero si estaré apoyándote – me dio un beso en mi frente y se sentó en su cama a comer su hamburguesa

- Esta muy buena – le dije

- Si es quinta que me como – ¡que! Si yo apenas puedo con esta

- ¿Quieres la mía? Yo ya me llene – le extendí, pero él la negó

- No es por nada, pero las mujeres gordas son mejores para tener hijos, pero así como estas, estas divina, pero come, si no después te puedes enfermar, por hacer mucho ejercicio y no tener energía.

- Como si hiciera mucho ejercicio – si me la pasaba tirada en la cama a cada rato

- Acabamos de hacer el mejor ejercicio – me dijo cerca del oído, lo que me hizo, erizarme

- Hay matt! – le tire un cojín que estaba en mi cama, pero el acabo esquivándolo

- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Quiero ver una película

- Pensamos lo mismo

- Dale, ¿cuál te quieres ver, comedia, miedo, suspenso, drama… – dijo abriendo mi maleta, y abrí los ojos – o una porno?

- Que Ahh, entiende necesito dinero, el que mis papas me mandan, no es suficiente, para Mimi y Andro – me levante y le quite la película, deje mi hamburguesa en la mesa y empecé a buscar una, cuando siento que el esta atrás mío

- Son mejores los shows en vivo –

- Lástima que las boletas estén agotadas – le dije levantándome y dándome la vuelta para ver aquella mirada hambrienta

- De verdad que lastima, cuando volverá a hacer el próximo show – dijo mirando su reloj

- Pues realmente no sé, puede ser en unas horas, hoy, mañana, un mes, hasta un año haha – cogí mi hamburguesa, cogí la película y se la di – vamos a vernos esta

- Espero no perderme el show…

Así pasaron esas indirectas toda la semana. Si aquel día le di un show, le hice otro el miércoles hasta que llego al fin el viernes. Menos mal que ese fin de semana, teníamos que ayudar con el evento o si no tendría que hacerlo en todas las funciones del día. Haha. Decoramos todo, claro bajo mi mandato, porque si fuera por ellos, el internado sería un desastre, al fin llego el miércoles. Escuche que las chicas del internado nomaru eran lindas, pero a mí que con tal de que no toquen a mi matt, bien. Incluso me pueda hacer amiga de alguna de ellas.

- Matt levántate, tenemos que estar presentes en la ceremonia, recuerda que tenemos que decir unas palabras "alentadoras" para la promoción de este año

- Si, 5 minutos mas – esa es, los típicos 5 minutos se vuelven toda la mañana si no le vuelves a decir de nuevo. Le tire mi almohada para que se levantara. No función. Le eche unas gotas de agua, tampoco sirvió… - ¡YA SE! – me acerque más a él y le dije al oído – ¿estás listo para un show? – y le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja

- Donde yo quiero, si Ahhh por favor – se levanto de una, casi se cae de la cama

- Eres un adicto al sexo Yamato Ishida – le volví a tirar una almohada

- Porque me ilusionas de ese modo ¿ah? – se levanto de la cama, me dio un leve beso en los labios – ¿cómo amaneciste?

- Bien, me levante muy temprano, por el stress – eran apenas las 7:45 y me levante a las 6:00. Estaba vestida como Mimi, ya que iba a hacer la que iba a dirigir el evento, Yamato había hablado con el director para que fuera la maestra de ceremonias y no puso ningún problema

- Sip, se notap, eshtash lista sha – me dijo con el cepillo de dientes en la boca – y por cierto eshtash divina – escupió (ew) - espero que ninguno se te acerque

- Alístate yo voy abajo a dar los últimos retoques y no te preocupes – le di un beso en la frente y Salí al ver que no había nadie todavía por los pasillos, fui hasta la tarima, donde estaban los instrumentos que matt iba a utilizar con su banda, muchos globos con los colores del instituto. Le había pedido algunas fotos al director de los eventos anteriores, y esto no era nada comparado con lo que había hecho, por favor ni un solo globo y todas las chicas estaban con una cara de "por favor, vámonos ya". Este año todo cambiaria.

- Hola Mimi – me saludo Tai, de un beso en la mejilla – que linda te vez

- Hola Tai, mira qué lindo quedo todo y gracias – el ya sabía todo, por lo que ni se inmuto en verme pasear por todo el colegio

- Si este año va a hacer genial – volteo la vista y ya habían llegado algunos cursos de otros colegios invitados – Mimi tengo que correr, ya llegaron, ahorita nos vemos – me dio otro beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo. Mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba bien, me veía linda, los encargados de poner a los colegios en sus respectivos lugares, los árbitros ya estaban en sus puestos 2 en cada cancha (hay 2 canchas por cada deporte, volleyball, football, basquetball, beisball y una piscina olímpica, que allí también habían 2 árbitros, uno de cada lado de la cancha), la tarima estaba divina, la banda ya estaba allí pero falto algo. Salí corriendo, subí rapidísimo las escaleras (y sin sudar ;)) cuando lo veo en la puerta con… ella

- Tú qué haces aquí Yoshino – le grite desde donde estaba (unos 3 cuartos de distancia) mirándola que tenía el uniforme de porristas del Tekela School

- Mimi, la pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí? – mi miro, inspeccionándome con la mirada – tu falda esta… horrible

- Eso no es lo que me dijo Tai – mire a matt que me lanzo una mirada reprobatoria, pero yo se la lance peor por estar con aquella estúpida de coshino

- Me da igual, ¿qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en USA con Michael – matt me volvió a mirar feo, como si me importara

- No fíjate, el y yo terminamos hace mucho y para tu información soy la presentadora del evento con matt – fui avanzándolo para cogerlo de la mano, cuando siento que el entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, alzo la mirada y me sonríe

- Perdón Yoshino, estoy apartado – y se fue conmigo, dejándola tirada allí, Ushhhhh como la odio. Bajamos las escaleras y fuimos hacia la tarima

- Yo no sabía que conocías a Coshino – le dije con una mirada reprobatoria

- No me mires así, me acabo de enterar que tu ex se llama Michael, que Tai te dijo que estabas linda cuando la palabra correcta es divina, hermosa, una diosa – se me acerco y me dio un beso en los labios, ¡adoro que haga eso!

- ¿Como la conociste? – necesitaba saberlo

- Ella viene hace 2 años al internado nomaru y siempre en esta fecha estábamos juntos y aja pasaban cosas – estúpida siempre dije que era una vendida, desde que Michael me prefirió a mí, intento engatusarlo pero gane la batalla porque ella se tuvo que venir a vivir aquí. Y resulta y acontece que me la vuelvo a encontrar

- Mimi, matt ya es su turno, ya todos están aquí – me dijo Tai, subimos a la tarima y noto que hay una gran mancha de color blanco sentada adelante y hay personas saludándome, resultan que son mis amigas de la infancia, les doy una pequeña seña con las manos diciendo hola detrás de bambalinas

- Suerte – me dijo matt

- Igual – y lo bese de nuevo, nos dieron los micrófonos y salimos luciéndonos hermosos, yo con una falda alta blanca y una camisa cuello en V y unos tacones azules hermosos y matt combinaba conmigo, una camisa negra y un pantalón blanco que lo hacían ver súper sexy

- ¡BUENOS DIAS TODOS! – salude todo el mundo empezó a gritar

- Queremos presentarnos soy matt Ishida y mi amiga Mimi Tachikawa somos los presentadores esta semana

- Abra muchas presentaciones, de porristas por parte del colegio Nomaru, Ashitaka, Nanume, Hokkaido y Yadang, muchos bailes también y sin olvidar las presentación de Teen-Age Wolves del Nomaru para Hombres, Big Ones del Seijo y Oggi del Ashitaka

- Abran campeonatos de football, volleyball, beisball y natación para las chicas y para nosotros ¡wooo! - todos los chicos aplaudieron de nuevo y las chicas también estaban emocionadas, como no ellas siempre venían eran a ver a los chicos ver hacer estupideces, este año si participarían

- Si no te has inscrito en nada no importa, podrás jugar de todas formas, hay otros deportes de interés para quien no es bueno físicamente, domino, cartas, jenga entre otros – hubo muchos que aplaudieron y por lo que vi fueron como los nerditos de por haya atrás haha (sin ofender)

- Bueno queremos dar la bienvenida a los que hicieron que todo esto se hiciera realidad

- El directo del Internado Nomaru para hombres el Señor Akino Chan – los chicos hicieron mucha gritería

- La directora del internado Nomaru para señoritas la Señorita Walun Lin – presentamos a los demás directores de los 6 colegios restantes y cada colegio iba haciendo su respectiva gritería dependiendo de su director claro esta

- Bueno le queremos dar la bienvenida a todos y que lo disfruten

- En las esquina de allí está la pizarra donde está el nombre de cada integrante de la selección de su colegio dependiendo el deporte, la blanca es la Nomaru para Señoritas, la azul es Nomaru para hombres, la verde del Seijo, la amarrilla del Tuo – así dijimos de nuevo (aclaración: el Seijo, Tekela, Ashitaka, Hokkaido, Sasuke, Yadang y Nanume es mixto, los únicos que son únicamente hombres y mujeres es el Nomaru)

- También estarán los partidos a qué hora, en que cancha y contra qué equipo

- Los que recauden más puntos ganan al final van a quedar 2 colegios o tal vez 1 quien se lleve el trofeo a casa

- Seremos nosotros – grito Ryo desde haya atrás no me extraña y Rika que se encontraba en la parte de adelante con Sora, Kari, Yolei y Zoe. (como las extrañaba, ahora podre contarles todo lo que me ha pasado)

- Ryo compórtate – le dice matt desde la tarima con el micrófono, todo el mundo empezó a reírse y algunos a molestarlo

- Rika, tu también – pero esta se levanto y me hizo una seña que le prestara el micrófono, lo cual hice y no sé porque, que comentario indebido hará

- Quiero decirles queridos compañeros que… ¡LOS NOMARUS VAN A GANAR! ¡Woho! – se escucho un gran abucheo en la parte de atrás como en la de adelante donde estaban las chicas del nomaru y atrás los chicos de nomaru, se da la vuelta y me entrega de nuevo el micrófono

- Gracias por tu aporte Rika – le dije con una gran sonrisa

- Primero son los partidos de Football para hombres Seijo contra Tekela y Volleyball Ashitaka contra el Nomaru para Señoritas, beisball Yadang contra Hokkaido y Natación Nomaru para Hombres y Nanume, el Sasuke puede pasar a disfrutar de las instalaciones eso es todo y que…

- ¡Comiencen los juegos! – grite y explotaron unas serpentinas blancas con azules por toda la cancha donde nos ubicábamos. Bajamos y vimos a todos entusiasmados, reuniéndose todos los colegios, algunos del nomaru H (hombres) recogiendo algunas sillas para poder circular mejor, muchos chicos hablando con otra gente de otros colegios. Se fueron dispersando poco a poco.

- Lo hiciste muy bien – me dijo matt y me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Gracias tu también y por cierto me tengo que ir me tengo que cambiar para jugar, el director me incluyo en natación y volleyball del nomaru M

- Suerte, estaré en las gradas – me di la vuelta y Salí corriendo cuando escucho un – TE AMO – ¡qué lindo!

- ¡YO MÁS! – Salí corriendo hacia el cuarto cuando de un momento a otro termine en el piso – perdón no vi por donde iba – vi una mano que se estiro para ayudarme a levantar, me limpie la falda

- Descuida yo tampoco iba prestando atención – esperen un momento. Yo he escuchado esa antes, alzo la mirada

- Michael, ¡¿qué haces aquí? – ese cabello rubio, esos ojos verdes, esa tez blanca leche la conocía muy bien

- Mimi hasta que te encuentro, no había tenido tiempo para hablar contigo, cuando tú te viniste a la semana mis papas también decidieron mandarme para aquí, estudio en el Seijo y me estoy quedando donde mis abuelos – no logro asimilarlo, tener a mi novio y ex con la loca del Tekela y yo siendo Andro y Mimi al mismo tiempo…

- Estoy loca – murmure para mi, oops pensamiento en voz alta, baje la cabeza algo apenada

- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo aquel rubio y sentí como se iba acercando mas a mi – Mimi necesitamos hablar

- Emmm Michael ahora no puedo, después hablamos adiós – y Salí corriendo, no puede estar pasando, se supone que lo deje por venir aquí, realmente al final de la relación quedamos como amigos, pero no se qué paso…

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a mi cuarto y entre sin pensarlo y vi a aquella pelirroja loca alias Cochino registrando todo

- ¡NIÑA LOCA! ¡SAL DE MI HABITACION!

- ¿Con que es tu habitación?...

- Emmm donde mi estoy quedando mientras se hace todo esto aparte no te tengo que dar ninguna explicación sal de aquí

- ¿Estás compartiendo cuarto con matt?

- A ti no te incumbe eso y si lo hiciera ¿qué? – se fue acercando a mi

- Por nada yo también lo hacía hasta que llegaste tú y por cierto, linda peluca Andro… - y salió de cuarto… lo sabia

Realmente no me parecía peligrosa si intentara echar al agua, todo el mundo diría que está loca. Seguí mi camino hacia mi maleta, saque el uniforme que me había asignado el director. Me lo coloque era una camisa azul rey con un short blanco y zapatillas blancas. Baje corriendo de nuevo. Vi a Tai que estaba hablando con Kari, no sabía que se conocían, me acerque a donde se encontraban

- Kari ¡como estas de grande amiga!

- Mimi tu estas hermosa, mírate, toda una mujer ya como pasa el tiempo

- ¿Ah? ¿No entiendo tú conoces a mi hermana?

- ¿Es tu hermana?

- ¿Conoces a mi hermano?

- ¿eres hermano de Kari?

- Si dejen de formular preguntas por favor – aclaro Kari

- Si, conozco a tu hermana, cuando iba a la primaria aquí, luego me tuve que ir y regrese de nuevo

- En serio y ¿en donde estas estudiando? Cámbiate para el nomaru con nosotras – me dijo con una cara ilusionada

- No sabe ¿verdad? – me dijo Tai

- No, le haces el favor de contarle, Kari por favor no te desmayes, voy a jugar volleyball, los quiero Bye

- Haber ve hablando… - fue lo último que escuche decir a Kari

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la cancha de volleyball, ya estaban todas puestas nada mas faltaba yo

- ¡Chicas! – allí estaban Yolei, Sora, Rika y Zoe

- ¡Mimi! – salieron todas a abrazarme

- Como han estado chicas, hace MUCHO tiempo que no hablaba con ustedes, como las he extrañado

- No nos lo digas ya los sabemos muy bien, nosotras también te hemos extrañado mucho

- Dejen los abrazos ya señoritas, comencemos el partido

- Ahorita les cuento todo lo que me ha pasado

- En sus puestos, posición de flexión, saca el equipo nomaru

- Mimi es tu turno – llegue a la línea verde, saque perfecto… así pasamos hasta que al fin me respondieron y salióL. Una chica de cabello castaño claro, saco.

- Fuera, punto de Nomaru

- Dale sora, ya falta nada más un punto para que ganemos el sed, ya mejor dicho ganamos el partido juegan muy mal ellas

Resumidas cuentas, Ashitaka perdió. Fuimos a ver el partido, 16 a 2 ganando el Seijo contra el Tekela

- ¡Gol! Por parte del Seijo del numero 16 Michael Washington el capitán del equipo

- Este chico ha sido como un ángel que ha caído del cielo

- En serio, si, de los 16 goles a hecho 8, es impresionante este chico – ¡WAO! Michael, sabía que era bueno en los deportes pero nunca lo había visto jugar football. Seguí caminando y vi que hay estaba el rubio que me volvía loca

- Hi my sweet heart ¿what´s up?

- Nada, viendo a ese tal Michael es bueno, pero le vamos a ganar

- Emmm matt, ese Michael es… - de repente suena un silbato

- ¡GANA EL EQUIPO SEIJO!

- Que dijiste que no escuche

- Que ese Michael era mí…

- Un momento por favor, quiero hacer un comentario, todos los goles que metí en este y los próximos partidos van a hacer para Mimi Tachikawa, la mujer de mi vida

- … ex novio – empecé a escuchar mucha gritería y todos mirándome, empezando a empujarme hasta donde se encontraba el con el micrófono de los locutores del partido

- Que se besen, que se besen… - todo el mundo aplaudiendo y gritando

- ¿Mimi, hermosa quieres volver a hacer mi novia? – ¡que! ¡Esto no puede ser!, me cogió de la cintura y me acerco a él y me dio un beso de esos que odiaba, ya me acorde porque ya al final de la relación no sentía nada. Lo empuje y le di una cachetada

- NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO, YO TENGO NOVIO Y SE LLAMA YAMATO ISHIDA

- Pero Mimi, recapacítalo – vi como mi matt iba con una cara de "si no sales corriendo te mato aquí en este mismo momento

- Matt, no hagas un escándalo – le dije al oído, abrazándolo – vamos

- No te vuelvas a acercar a MI Mimi, entendido, o te parto la cara – le dijo, me abrazo por la cintura y nos fuimos de allí dejando a todo el mundo callado y algunos comentando

**Bueno no se si les gusto a mi me facino, como puse a matt de tierno uhhhh that´s so sweet! y como les parece la mala ahora es si mis queridos y estimados panes de yuca (perdon la expresion xD algo muy de mi region) es YOSHINO! alias Coshino (amiga no fue mi intencion ponerte de mala pero es muy bueno... veras que todo cambia) **

**bueno hasta mi proxima actualizacion PROMETO QUE NO ME DEMORARE TANTO, rueguen que me valla bien en el boletin!**


	19. Aunque nos Separen Narrado Por El

Narrado por Matt

- Hola Mimi, ¿como estas, princesa? – estaba relleno el restaurante como que a toda la ciudad se le había dado la grandiosa idea de ir a comprar comida en ese mismo momento

- Hola, ¿qué traes allí? – traía una bolsa, con cajas pequeñas de cartón

- A pensé que tu también deberías tener hambre, por lo que traje hamburguesas – no sé que mas traerle realmente haha

- Gracias matt, pero no tengo… - aja y yo soy el papa -… hambre

- Si, si tienes hambre, si piensas que te vas a engordar, después de lo que acabamos de hacer estas loca – me recordaba a Tk cuando estaba pequeño siempre haciéndose el grande cuando se comportaba como un pequeño

- ¡Hay matt!

- Mira lo que encontré – le extendí el papel que me había encontrado

- A ver, muestra

- Es sobre los juegos, la inauguración que siempre hacen todos los años –

- Colegio invitado, la escuela nomaru para señoritas

- Si, todos los años vienen

- No me simpatizan – con que celosa jummm

- No te pongas así, mi leoncita, tu sabes que a la única que quiero es a ti

- Pero el problema es mío no de ellas y por supuesto TUYO también es – oops

- Allí tendrás la oportunidad de vestirte como chica y nos la pasaremos para arriba y para abajo, ¿te parece? Para que ninguna chica se me pueda acercar – ya sé como animarla. Recordatorio: punto clave para que Mimi caiga, cuello y labios

- Está bien, pero voy a jugar en el campeonato de volleyball y natación

- Me parece, yo me anotare en foot de todas formas soy de la selección, pero si estaré apoyándote – no tengo la más remota idea de porque sigo teniendo hambre, en el camino me comí 4! ¡Y sigo teniendo hambre!

- Esta muy buena – como tu

- Si es quinta que me como – me voy a poner regordo!

- ¿Quieres la mía? Yo ya me llene – mentira un bebe tiene el estomago más grande que el tuyo entonces

- No es por nada, pero las mujeres gordas son mejores para tener hijos, pero así como estas, estas divina, pero come, si no después te puedes enfermar, por hacer mucho ejercicio y no tener energía.

- Como si hiciera mucho ejercicio – yo te voy a poner a hacer bastante ejercicio mi princesa

- Acabamos de hacer el mejor ejercicio

- Hay matt! – reflejos menos mal que esquive ese cojín

- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Quiero ver una película – quería quedarme como una morsa con Mimi al lado

- Pensamos lo mismo – que raro los hombres y las mujeres no pensamos iguales

- Dale, ¿cuál te quieres ver, comedia, miedo, suspenso, drama… o una porno? – la mejor trama de películas era esa

- Que Ahh, entiende necesito dinero, el que mis papas me mandan, no es suficiente, para Mimi y Andro – me quito la película, la lujuria ya había llegado y por ahora no se va a ir

- Son mejores los shows en vivo – esta mujer si es apetecible

- Lástima que las boletas estén agotadas – me sentía una hiena apunto de comer al conejito más tierno en este mundo después de no haber comido hace días

- De verdad que lastima, cuando volverá a hacer el próximo show – esperare a la siguiente si es necesario

- Pues realmente no sé, puede ser en unas horas, hoy, mañana, un mes, hasta un año haha – ¡un año! Esta loca esa mujer – vamos a vernos esta

- Espero no perderme el show… - o si no me volvería loco como ella, ¡sin sexo durante 1 año! Mucho tiempo

Pero que espectáculo me dio ese día y el miércoles, si no fuera por el evento todo el fin de semana se la hubiera pasado en eso.

- Matt levántate, tenemos que estar presentes en la ceremonia, recuerda que tenemos que decir unas palabras "alentadoras" para la promoción de este año

- Si, 5 minutos mas – es muy temprano ZZZZ

- ¡YA SE! – Que sabe, yo no puedo razonar a estas horas de la mañana y ella le vienen ideas así de la nada por favor - ¿estás listo para un show? – esa idea se merece un premio nobel

- Donde yo quiero, si Ahhh por favor – casi me caigo de la cama, enredándome todo con la sabana

- Eres un adicto al sexo Yamato Ishida – culpa tuya

- Porque me ilusionas de ese modo ¿ah? – eso es ser cruel ah – ¿cómo amaneciste?

- Bien, me levante muy temprano, por el stress – si que estaba hermosa. Mimi vestida como Mimi no como Andro es simplemente embriagante

- fui al baño y me empecé a lavar los dientes - Sip, se notap, eshtash lista sha y por cierto eshtash divina – puede que me acabe de despertar pero no soy ciego - espero que ninguno se te acerque

- Alístate yo voy abajo a dar los últimos retoques y no te preocupes – me dio un beso en la frente como una mama que se va al trabajo y deja a su hijo en casa enfermo de gripe. Me cambie, utilice la ropa que me dijo Mimi, que según él me vería súper sexy y no intentara nada porque yo era propiedad de Mimi Tachikawa. Ya estaba listo. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con…

- Tú qué haces aquí Yoshino – oh, oh, Mimi porque conoce a la alborotada esta

- Mimi, la pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí? tu falda esta… horrible – ¿a que viene ese comentario?

- Eso no es lo que me dijo Tai – no me cuadro mucho ese comentario ¬¬

- Me da igual, ¿qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en USA con Michael – Tai y ahora ese tal Michael, Mimi me tiene que dar muchas explicaciones

- No fíjate, el y yo terminamos hace mucho y para tu información soy la presentadora del evento con matt – celosa ha…

- Perdón Yoshino, estoy apartado – bien, ahora hablar con Mimi, bajamos a donde iba a hacer el evento.

- Yo no sabía que conocías a Coshino – porque me mira así yo soy el que la tiene que mirar así ¬¬

- No me mires así, me acabo de enterar que tu ex se llama Michael, que Tai te dijo que estabas linda cuando la palabra correcta es divina, hermosa, una diosa – lo último que quiero es empezar una pelea

- ¿Como la conociste? – curiosa jumm

- Ella viene hace 2 años al internado nomaru y siempre en esta fecha estábamos juntos y aja pasaban cosas – esa mujer era una loba en la cama pero Mimi es una leona entonces

- Mimi, matt ya es su turno, ya todos están aquí

- Suerte – nunca está de mas

- Igual – y un beso tampoco está de mas

- ¡BUENOS DIAS A TODOS! – histeria total, este evento va a quedar en la historia, lo presiento

- Queremos presentarnos soy matt Ishida y mi amiga Mimi Tachikawa somos los presentadores esta semana

- Abra muchas presentaciones, de porristas por parte del colegio Nomaru, Ashitaka, Nanume, Hokkaido y Yadang, muchos bailes también y sin olvidar las presentación de Teen-Age Wolves del Nomaru para Hombres, Big Ones del Seijo y Oggi del Ashitaka

- Abran campeonatos de football, volleyball, beisball y natación para las chicas y para nosotros ¡wooo! - todos los chicos aplaudieron de nuevo y las chicas también estaban emocionadas. Primer año que veo esto y eso que llevo aquí unos 8 años

- Si no te has inscrito en nada no importa, podrás jugar de todas formas, hay otros deportes de interés para quien no es bueno físicamente, domino, cartas, jenga entre otros – LOSER!

- Bueno queremos dar la bienvenida a los que hicieron que todo esto se hiciera realidad

- El directo del Internado Nomaru para hombres el Señor Akino Chan – los chicos hicieron mucha gritería

- La directora del internado Nomaru para señoritas la Señorita Walun Lin – presentamos a los demás directores de los 6 colegios restantes y cada colegio iba haciendo su respectiva gritería dependiendo de su director claro esta

- Bueno le queremos dar la bienvenida a todos y que lo disfruten

- En las esquina de allí está la pizarra donde está el nombre de cada integrante de la selección de su colegio dependiendo el deporte, la blanca es la Nomaru para Señoritas, la azul es Nomaru para hombres, la verde del Seijo, la amarrilla del Sasuke – así dijimos de nuevo (aclaración: el Seijo, Tekela, Ashitaka, Hokkaido, Sasuke, Yadang y Nanume es mixto, los únicos que son únicamente hombres y mujeres es el Nomaru)

- También estarán los partidos a qué hora, en que cancha y contra qué equipo

- Los que recauden más puntos ganan al final van a quedar 2 colegios o tal vez 1 quien se lleve el trofeo a casa

- Seremos nosotros – grito Ryo y una chica pelirroja que se encontraba al frente

- Ryo compórtate – que pena haha

- Rika, tu también – no sabía que Mimi la conocía y por cierto lo que hizo Mimi de darle el micrófono no me pareció buena idea

- Quiero decirles queridos compañeros que… ¡LOS NOMARUS VAN A GANAR! ¡Woho! – se escucho un gran abucheo en la parte de atrás como en la de adelante donde estaban las chicas del nomaru y atrás los chicos de nomaru. Esa chica es igual a Ryo pero en niña

- Gracias por tu aporte Rika

- Primero son los partidos de Football para hombres Seijo contra Tekela y Volleyball Ashitaka contra el Nomaru para Señoritas, beisball Yadang contra Hokkaido y Natación Nomaru para Hombres y Nanume, el Sasuke puede pasar a disfrutar de las instalaciones eso es todo y que…

- ¡Comiencen los juegos! – todo un éxito

- Lo hiciste muy bien

- Gracias tu también y por cierto me tengo que ir me tengo que cambiar para jugar, el director me incluyo en natación y volleyball del nomaru M

- Suerte, estaré en las gradas – salió corriendo y grite: - TE AMO – lo que hace el amor. Me dirigí hacia las gradas con Tai ya que el dudo que se pierda un partido como ese chicas contra chicas y volleyball y muchos sonidos que ejem dejan mucho que decir y muchas faldas y pensándolo bien, Tai es un pervertido. Fui un momento hacia donde estaba Ryo para ver que contaba mientras que Tai fue un momento donde tu hermana y me choco con Yoshino

- Hola cariño ¿como estas?

- No me digas así, tengo novia

- Eso es problema de ella no mío, yo hago lo que quiera y por cierto, quisiera conocer a tu compañero Andro, me dijeron que era muy lindo.

- Yo no sé, soy hombre Yoshino

- Lo debes sabes muy bien, porque lo conoces completo, sin maquillaje, vestido de niña y sin peluca

- De que estás hablando – está loca de donde saco todo eso

- No te hagas ya se que Mimi es Andro matt y puedo utilizarlo a mi conveniencia así que no me tientes, oíste corazón

- Que puedes hacer decirle al director, como si te creyera mucho y que si se entera lo mucho que puede hacer es pasarla para el nomaru para mujeres

- Falta ver que dirán sus papas – Ohhhh shit, se me había olvidado que Mimi me había contado que sus papas dijeron que si hacia algo malo se la llevarían para Rusia y ¡NO QUIERO QUE PASE ESO! Shock total

- Bueno te dejo amor. – se fue. Yo seguía como un hueva parado allí, al fin reaccione al ver que Mimi iba a sacar. Wao si que era buena, no quiero que me separen de quien me hace suspirar. Se acabo el partido, gano el nomaru no me pareció raro, con semejante jugadora como Mimi. Fui a la otra cancha de football y logre ver a un chico rubio con cabello rizado que jugaba bastante bien, cuando escucho

- Hi my sweet heart ¿what´s up?

- Nada, viendo a ese tal Michael es bueno, pero le vamos a ganar – obvio con Tai de capitán y yo de sub-capitán y con la defensa de Ryo y Davis como no

- Emmm matt, ese Michael es… - ese arbitro tiene bastante pulmón

- ¡GANA EL EQUIPO SEIJO! – hay ya cállate

- Que dijiste que no escuche – me acerque más a Mimi

- Que ese Michael era mí…

- Un momento por favor, quiero hacer un comentario, todos los goles que metí en este y los próximos partidos van a hacer para Mimi Tachikawa, la mujer de mi vida

- … ex novio – ¡muérete!

- Que se besen, que se besen… - lo hace y lo mato

- ¿Mimi, hermosa quieres volver a hacer mi novia? – denlo por muerto, fui avanzando hasta llegar allí

- NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO, YO TENGO NOVIO Y SE LLAMA YAMATO ISHIDA

- Pero Mimi, recapacítalo

- Matt, no hagas un escándalo – contrólate - vamos

- No te vuelvas a acercar a MI Mimi, entendido, o te parto la cara – bad boy. Fuimos a donde estaba más tranquilo

- Mimi sostenme que estoy que voy y le parto la cara

- No, ya, contrólate por favor, recuerda que yo soy toda tuya – me dijo besándome

- Gracias, por soportarme

- La que tiene que decir gracias soy yo – y me beso de nuevo

- Mimi te tengo que decir algo, Yoshino ya sabe que eres Andro

- Si yo sé, me la encontré revisando todo nuestro cuarto

- Esa mujer está loca

- Ni me lo digas, siempre ha sido así

- Y que vamos a hacer, no quiero que te separen de mi lado

- Ya sé, vamos acompáñame

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A donde el director, voy a pedir que me inscriban para el nomaru para señoritas

- Y ¿Andro?

- El se tuvo que ir lastimosamente para Rusia con sus padres

- Sabes eres una genio

- I know honey, I know come on let´s go

- Vamos

Caminamos, hasta encontrarnos coincidencialmente con los 2 directores del Nomaru

- Buenos días director Akino, directora Walun

- Buenos días matt, Mimi, en que les podemos servir

- Es que quiero trasladarme de colegio

- Querida me parece perfecto – dijo la directora Lin – y por quieres hacerlo

- Es que… mi hermano y yo vamos a hacer intercambio, Andro Tachikawa se va con mis padres a Rusia y yo me quedo en su lugar pero como no puedo estar en el nomaru para hombres sería una locura – haha ni que lo diga ¬¬ - entonces quiero estar en su prestigiosa institución

- Esplendido, acompáñame a mi oficina que los formularios son los mismos y comenzamos con todo

- Viste nunca nos van a separara – me dijo al oído

- Eso espero

- Solo necesito la firma de Andro y la de sus padres – dijo la directora, mostrándole en una hoja una línea donde se supone que debería ir

- Mis papas me dieron una permiso para poder utilizarla en estos tipos de casos ya que ellos no se encuentran aquí

- Está bien, entonces nada mas hace falta la de Andro – mire a Mimi para ver que hacia

- Ya vengo lo voy a buscar no me demoro

- Que valla el señor Ishida – me lo temía

- Yo no me demoro ya vengo – y salió disparada, hacia los dormitorios.

Cinco minutos después

- Quien me necesita

- Y su hermano joven Andro

- Tuvo que ir a ordenar una cosa del evento y me dijo que me encargara de lo demás – se veía algo cansada y nerviosa.

- Está bien, ponga su firma aquí, aquí, sus iniciales aquí y su firma de nuevo aquí y esos todo, este papel es suyo – le entrego uno de color rosado – y este otro es de su hermana – uno de color azul – es una pena que se tenga que ir – le dijo el director

- Si es una lástima, me gusto mucho la estadía aquí

- Y le dice a su hermana de mi parte que es un honor que entre en mi colegio

- Se lo diré, muchas gracias por todo – le extendió la mano a cada uno de los directores

- Supongo señor Ishida que va a volver a ser solo usted en la habitación

- Si lastima, tener a Andro como compañero fue muy grato y ameno

- Vamos matt – salimos de la oficina dejando a los directores hablando

- Oye es muy fácil cambiarse de colegio en estos tiempos

- Si yo pense que me iban a atrapar

- Joven Tachikawa – cantamos antes de tiempo

- Que sucede – giro hecha una vara de acero que nadie lo dobla estaba estática

- Le dice a su hermana que su habitación es la 304, va a tener que compartir cuarto con 3 chicas mas, resulta que el nomaru para hombres es mucho más grande que el de chicas, por eso en mi colegio hay menos cuartos pero son mas espaciosos así que no se preocupe, aquí tiene la llave para que se la dé a su hermana – estiro el brazo y cogió las llaves y esbozo una sonrisa

- Muchas gracias

- Cuando quiera puede llevar su equipaje

- Se lo diré, va a estar emocionada, mañana en la mañana estará haya después de presentar de nuevo el evento

- Está bien, adiós jóvenes – se dio la vuelta la directora y se fue otra vez con el director del nomaru para hombres, (Dato curioso: siempre creímos que esos 2 tenían algo, pero otros decían que la directora Walun es un travesti)

- Acompáñame al cuarto, tengo que empacar y tengo mucho que hacer

- Claro vamos – llegamos y Mimi fue directo a sentarse en su cama

- Esta va a ser la última noche que pase en el nomaru para hombres y la última noche que voy a pasarla contigo

- Prométeme que aunque no estemos en el mismo colegio nos vamos a seguir viendo

- Te lo prometo – me acerque a ella y la bese, me puse muy triste al escuchar su idea hace unas horas antes de ir a la oficina del director pero prefería que estuviera detrás de una pared que se podía volar fácilmente a que estuviera a miles de kilómetros alejada de mi

- Te voy a extrañar mucho – me dijo y vi como una lagrima caía por su rostro

- Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho – me senté al lado de ella y le di un abrazo – aunque nos separen, siempre vas a estar en mi corazon

-**hola ¿como están?**

**espero que bien**

** bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo, al comienzo suena como lujurioso pero al final es tan ROMANTICO! es tan raro que venga de mi **

**lo volvi a leer la ultima parte y casi me da diabetes de tanta meloseria es que entiendan soy la frialdad en persona bueno aparte de mi **

**primo ese es otro seco reseco como una uva pasa bueno no les quito mas tiempo**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! y por cierto ACTUALICEN POR FAVOR! ME TIENEN OLVIDADA **


	20. Siempre estaras en mi  Narrado Por Ella

Narrado Por Mimi

- Mimi sostenme que estoy que voy y le parto la cara – ese estúpido de Michael

- No, ya, contrólate por favor, recuerda que yo soy toda tuya – por favor respira, se te va a subir la presión si sigues así

- Gracias, por soportarme – yo soportarte, tu eres el que me soporta a mi

- La que tiene que decir gracias soy yo – este hombre es perfecto, creo que es mejor que el mismo príncipe azul

- Mimi te tengo que decir algo, Yoshino ya sabe que eres Andro

- Si yo sé, me la encontré revisando todo nuestro cuarto

- Esa mujer está loca

- Ni me lo digas, siempre ha sido así – desde que tengo memoria y eso que yo estuve con ella desde la guardería para desgracia mía

- Y que vamos a hacer, no quiero que te separen de mi lado

- Ya sé, vamos acompáñame – puede que me rompa el corazón pero es mejor

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A donde el director, voy a pedir que me inscriban para el nomaru para señoritas

- Y ¿Andro?

- El se tuvo que ir lastimosamente para Rusia con sus padres

- Sabes eres una genio

- I know honey, I know come on let´s go – fuerte Mimi para que Matt sea también fuerte en la decisión

- Vamos

Íbamos por el pasillo, cogidos de la mano, gracias al poseedor de esa mano, siento más fuerza para irme de su lado. Vimos a los directores caminando y aprovechamos el momento

- Buenos días director Akino, directora Walun

- Buenos días matt, Mimi, en que les podemos servir

- Es que quiero trasladarme de colegio

- Querida me parece perfecto – dijo la directora Lin – y por quieres hacerlo

- Es que… mi hermano y yo vamos a hacer intercambio, Andro Tachikawa se va con mis padres a Rusia y yo me quedo en su lugar pero como no puedo estar en el nomaru para hombres sería una locura – haha me dije loca a mi misma (nunca dije que no) - entonces quiero estar en su prestigiosa institución

- Esplendido, acompáñame a mi oficina que los formularios son los mismos y comenzamos con todo

- Viste nunca nos van a separara – ya quisiera yo

- Eso espero – por favor

- Solo necesito la firma de Andro y la de sus padres – dijo la directora, para que viera que era verdad creo a mi parecer

- Mis papas me dieron una permiso para poder utilizarla en estos tipos de casos ya que ellos no se encuentran aquí

- Está bien, entonces nada mas hace falta la de Andro – en sus marcas listas ¡ya!

- Ya vengo lo voy a buscar no me demoro

- Que valla el señor Ishida – no yo me tardo menos J

- Yo no me demoro ya vengo – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh la camisa, el pantalón, ¡la peluca!

Cinco minutos después

- Quien me necesita – creo que me va a dar asma

- Y su hermana joven Andro

- Tuvo que ir a ordenar una cosa del evento y me dijo que me encargara de lo demás – respira, respira

- Está bien, ponga su firma aquí, aquí, sus iniciales aquí y su firma de nuevo aquí y esos todo, este papel es suyo – no se supone que el rosado debe ser para mí – y este otro es de su hermana – y este no debe ser de Andro ya que es de color azul – es una pena que se tenga que ir – ¡SIIIIIIIIIII!

- Si es una lástima, me gusto mucho la estadía aquí – conocí al hombre de mi vida

- Y le dice a su hermana de mi parte que es un honor que entre en mi colegio

- Se lo diré, muchas gracias por todo – algo bueno tenía que sacar de este colegio

- Supongo señor Ishida que va a volver a ser solo usted en la habitación

- Si lastima, tener a Andro como compañero fue muy grato y ameno – como no tiene idea

- Vamos matt – salimos de la oficina dejando a los directores hablando

- Oye es muy fácil cambiarse de colegio en estos tiempos

- Si yo pense que me iban a atrapar

- Joven Tachikawa – ¡porque a mí!

- Que sucede

- Le dice a su hermana que su habitación es la 304, va a tener que compartir cuarto con 3 chicas mas, resulta que el nomaru para hombres es mucho más grande que el de chicas, por eso en mi colegio hay menos cuartos pero son mas espaciosos así que no se preocupe, aquí tiene la llave para que se la dé a su hermana – que susto

- Muchas gracias

- Cuando quiera puede llevar su equipaje

- Se lo diré, va a estar emocionada, mañana en la mañana estará haya después de presentar de nuevo el evento

- Está bien, adiós jóvenes – ya al fin

- Acompáñame al cuarto, tengo que empacar y tengo mucho que hacer

- Claro vamos – llegamos. No sé que voy a hacer con toda esta ropa

- Esta va a ser la última noche que pase en el nomaru para hombres y la última noche que voy a pasarla contigo – fueron los 6 meses más felices de mi vida

- Prométeme que aunque no estemos en el mismo colegio nos vamos a seguir viendo – eso es lo que más quiero

- Te lo prometo – espero que los directores acepten la petición

- Te voy a extrañar mucho

- Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho – se sentó al lado mío y me abrazo dándome apoyo – aunque nos separen, siempre vas a estar en mi corazón

- Y tú en el mío para siempre – lo bese – espero que acepten – susurre

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada. J. Dejemos a un lado toda esta meloceria, ayúdame a empacar y vamos a pasarla súper, me tengo que llevar el ultimo recuerdo lindo del Nomaru.

- Está bien, que vas a hacer con toda la ropa de Andro?

- ¿Tk no es de mi talla por casualidad?

- A lo mejor, ¿se la piensas regalar?

- Si porque no, ve a buscarlo por favor mientras busco unas cosas

- Está bien, no me demoro – me dio un beso en la frente y salió. En ese momento aproveche ya que Tk estaba en partido y matt se quedaría a darle apoyo, ya conozco a esos son iguales. Saque el portátil de la mesita de noche y lo prendí.

- Apúrate aparato inservible – le dije pegándole pasito, pero vi que se puso más lento – no mentira eres muy servible eres el mejor portátil del mundo – es efectivo no duro mucho cargándose, me estoy volviendo esquizofrénica haha

- A ver Word – empecé a escribir

_Querida comitiva, le solicito la aprobación de esta petición que voy a nombrar a continuación:_

- Enter, enter, enter. Hay no sé cómo ponerlo – me choque la mano con la frente y se me predio el bombillo

_Como se ha investigado estos últimos años, la ciencia afirma que la interacción entre ambos sexos es recomendable en dicha edad desde los 10 años ya que entre más tiempo este con su mismo género en estos años de aprendizaje se puede tomar como aburrido, nada rendidor y hasta conflictivo por lo que he mandado esta carta para hacer una reforma, poner al Nomaru para Hombres y al Nomaru para Mujeres en uno solo al momento de estudiar, volver las clases mixtas y ayudarnos unos a otros para que nuestro futuro sea mejor._

- Enter, enter, enter.

_Aquí les presento las firmas de la junta de padres que están de acuerdo con esta petición._

- Menos mal que la mama de matt es la presidenta, quien lo diría y el que no sabe nada haha – pense

_Muchísimas gracias y las reformas serian muy pequeñas ya que los planos por lo que he observado, los pasillos están divididos nada más por una pared que se puede derrumbar. Se tienen que implantar nuevas reglas pero seguiría siendo lo mismo. Aquí le presento algunas reglas que puede utilizar:_

_1. __Las habitaciones de las mujeres no se pueden visitar por los hombre y viceversa después de las 5:30 pm __2. __Al momento de hacer trabajos en grupo pueden quedarse hasta las 6:00__3. __No se puede demostrar muestras de cariño en medio de los pasillos, nada más en los recesos y no se pueden propasar porque pueden llegar a hacer expulsados.__4. __Los chicos tienen que tener respeto por las chicas y comportarse como caballeros, en el caso de las chicas como unas damas_

- Hay ya no se que mas poner…

- ¿Poner de qué? – salió de la nada matt

- Matt que susto me diste ¿cuándo llegaste?

- Ahora mismo, ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Mmm nada J

- ¿De verdad? Te noto como sospechosa, aparte no has hecho nada desde cuando yo me fui

- Y… ¿dónde está Tk?

- Jugando football con la hermana de Tai y sus amigas

- A que divertido – menos mal que se mecanografía porque estaba hablando con matt mientras escribía

_Aquí hay otras firmas de parte de alumnos de ambos Nomarus para aprobar esta petición. Rayita, rayita, rayita y más rayitas_

- De verdad Mimi ¿qué estás haciendo? – dijo acercándose

- Ya te dije que nada – cogiendo el portátil como si me lo fuera a quitar, sinceramente me delate a mi misma

- De verdad entonces muéstrame que tienes en le pc

- Es que acaso no confías en mi ¿ah? – oh, oh haha

- Si confió en ti pero tú con un computador puedes hasta duplicar billetes si hiciste una identificación falsa que parecía de verdad

- Haha es verdad pero es una sorpresa

- De verdad y para quien si se puede saber

- Para ti pero tú no te puedes enterar todavía

- Y ¿por qué?

- Porque no J ahora si me permites voy a imprimir esto y nos vemos luego – fui al escritorio, imprimí rápido antes que él lo viera

- Pero muéstramelo

- Que no y adiós – apague el computador y me fui – a y si piensas que puedes coger mi pc piénsalo mil veces te lo aseguro

- Está bien, está bien

- Te quiero Bye – Salí disparada hacia las canchas con una tabla para coger las hojas y 2 esferos

- Disculpen ustedes son del nomaru para hombres ¿verdad?

- Si porque linda – me dijo uno de ellos eran 7

- Es que estoy recogiendo firmas para demoler una que otra pared y volverlo mixto

- Donde está el plumero – dijo uno

- Donde firmo – dijo el otro

- Aquí y por favor ustedes conocen Matt Ishida

- Si ¿por qué? – dijo el que estaba firmando en ese momento

- es que le quiero dar una sorpresa – me dieron de nuevo la tabla

- linda, eres una genio donde estuviste todo este tiempo

- haha por ahí gracias por su colaboración – y así me fui por todas las canchas recogiendo firmas hasta que llegue donde Tai y le explique todo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, por todos los grupos que pasaba me habían elogiado así sea 1 vez

- Tai ¿has visto a Tk?

- Si esta en el recibidor, con su mama

- Gracias – Salí disparada hacia allí y veo que están 3 rubios, 1 que conocía muy bien, 1 que era el hermano de rubio que conocía muy bien y la que quedaba era la rubia madre de los 2 rubios que estaban parados allí (que no se note que me gusta la palabra rubio haha) me acerque a ellos y de un momento a otro la madre rubia estaba abrazándome

- Mimi querida ¿como estas? ¿Ya hiciste la carta? – se me bajo todo se supone que era una sorpresa

- Si solo me hace falta la firma de Tk, la de matt y la suya

- Es esplendido que niña tan eficiente

- Muchísimas gracias

- Y Mimi se puede saber qué es lo que tengo que firmar – dijo matt algo altanero

- Pues es…

- Una petición mi Matty – ¡OMG! Matty ¡hahahahahahahaha!

- ¿Petición de qué? – volteo a ver matt a su mama, mientras yo le hacía señas que ¡NO! Le dijera nada, hasta que por fin lo capto

- Nada corazón una cosa entre Mimi y yo – y volteo de nuevo y yo solo le pude sonreír con una sonrisa que daba era miedo de lo nerviosa que estaba era como una mueca toda chueca

- Está bien donde tengo que firmar – dijo, primero le extendí la tabla a la mama de ambos rubios, firmo en su respectiva raya, luego a Tk que me la paso a mi

- No gracias Matty – le dijo su mama – ya tenemos suficientes firmas gracias, vamos Mimi a hablar con el director

- Vamos Sra. Takaishi

- Hay por favor dime Natsuko linda

- Está bien Natsuko jujujuju – tenía que resaltar que esta señora era la delicadeza en persona. Voltee a ver a matt y vi en su cara confusión ya que primero que todo no tenía ni idea que yo conocía a su mama y mucho menos que me llevara bien que por lo que me dijo Tk, su mama era reacia a todas las novias de los rubios a excepción de Kari con Tk ya que quien no amaría a semejante niña dulce y comenzando porque era la hermana del mejor amigo de Matt.

- Buenos días Sra. Takaishi ¿se le ofrece algo? – dijo el director cuando entramos a la rectoría

- Hola Akino, Walun vengo a presentar una petición por parte de los estudiantes de los 2 Nomarus y la asociación de padres de familia

- Está bien y ¿cuál es?

- Mimi, querida entrégales la petición y explícala por favor

- Está bien Natsuko – mientras ella se sentaba con una sonrisa en la cara mirándome y los directores se ponían en sus respectivos puestos

- Directores, presento una petición para que los colegios Nomarus se conviertan en uno solo

- ¿Cómo así?

- Como acabo de decirlo, por petición del alumnado y de los padres de familia, presentamos esta petición que esperamos que apoyen ya que tenemos el respaldo de la secretaria de educación

- Pues habla Mimi

- Está bien, el proyecto es derrumbar una que otra pared para volver el colegio mixto en 1 semana, hay suficientes profesores, suficientes salones y suficientes alumnos como para lograr a cabo este proyecto

- Pues, lo pensaremos y te lo diremos mañana linda

- Realmente Chan nada mas tienes 2 horas para hacerlo

- Está bien, está bien, lo apruebo comenzamos las remodelaciones mañana solo déjame plantearlo bien

- Así me gusta, con su permiso, Mimi vamos tenemos que celebrar. Vamos a darle la sorpresa a Matt

- ¡Siiii! Y por cierto director Chan, Andro ya se fue del colegio, ya está en el aeropuerto

- Está bien señorita Tachikawa – salimos de la oficina y nos abrazamos ambas

- Gracias por todo tu apoyo, sin ti nada de esto hubiera sido posible

- No tienes por qué agradecérmelo mi corazón todo por ti, Kari y mis hermosos hijos

- Muchísimas gracias, iré a buscar a Matt no me demoro – Salí corriendo de allí y empecé a preguntar por matt y me dijeron que estaba por los lados de la piscina. Fui hasta haya y al fin diviso a matt hablando con Tai, Ryo y Rika, me faltaban unos 10 m para llegar cuando

- Hola preciosa – me dijo un rubio que conocía demasiado bien para mi gusto

- Michael no tengo tiempo apártate – le di un leve empujón y lo aparte de mi camino pero sentí como sus grandes manos me atrapaban por la cintura

- Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me des un beso muñeca, te he esperado mucho tiempo

- Suéltame Michael, seguirás esperándome porque ahora tengo novio y se llama Matt Ishida

- Lastima ya que si no te haces mi novia todo el mundo se enterara que eres Andro, Mimi Tachikawa, Yoshino ya me lo conto todo ella se queda con Matt y yo me quedo contigo todos ganan, yo te haría la persona más feliz del mundo

- No me das miedo nadie te creería, aparte en este momento Andro debe de estar en un avión de camino a Rusia

- De verdad y ¿su ropa en que maleta se las llevo?

- En las de él en cual mas, Michael por favor supéralo ya no estamos en Estados Unidos, has tu vida de nuevo aquí que tienes otro comienzo, yo pense que te amaba pero realmente fue para llevarle la contraria a Yoshino ya que ella te quería pero en ese momento tu me gustabas y me dijo que si no me alejaba de ti me chantajearía con que soborné al profesor de matemáticas para que me pasara la materia y por lo que era mentira y no me deje después tú te pusiste algo violento al igual que ahora y al Michael que conocía ya no existía por lo que corte contigo y días después me vine para acá

- Ósea me utilizaste para llevarle la contraria a Yoshino

- No voy a mentirte en parte si pero yo si te quería pero después te volviste celoso y muy sobreprotector y violento más de una vez estuviste a un pelito de pegarme y yo sinceramente lo hubiera hecho antes si no hubiera sido por miedo

- Pero Mimi si yo te amo yo nunca te haría daño

- Eso es lo que tú crees aprende a amar a otras cualquier mujer puede estar detrás de ti exceptuándome ya que yo tengo a mi propio rubio – me solté de su agarre vi como matt se iba acercando mas y mas

- Ya no va a volver a molestarme vamos no te ensucies las manos con ese engendro – le di la vuelta y lo abrace por la espalda, llegamos hacia donde estaba el grupo y vi el reloj como se había pasado de rápido el día ya eran las 5:30 y todavía había sol

- Tai, matt tenemos que ir a la tarima ya que tenemos que dar por concluida el primer día – cogí a ambos de la mano y siendo unos labios a cada lado de mis orejas uno decía:

- Te amo ¿sabes?

Y el otro decía:

- Al fin ya le contaste a matt

Yo pare la carrera y le dije a cada uno

- Si yo sé que me amas y yo también te amo – me acerque a matt y lo bese

- Y no todavía no le he dicho – le dije a Tai

- Todavía no te lo ha dicho eres el único estudiante del nomaru que no sabe Hahaha

- ¡Mimi! – estúpido Tai, Salí corriendo y me monte en la tarima, cogiendo el micrófono y dándole la señal a matt que se apresurara

- Bueno chicos, hoy ha sido espectacular, ya sabemos quiénes son los que van a pasar a la siguiente vuelta en todos los deportes

- Si hoy en football de hombres ganaron el Seijo, Sasuke, Nomaru y Hokkaido

- En football para mujeres ganaron Nomaru, Tekela, Nanume y Yadang – así fuimos diciendo cada uno de los equipos que ganaron.

- Bueno nos vemos mañana chicos y tengo un anuncio que dar – dije emocionada

- ¿Cuál será? – dijo Matt con algo de curiosidad se le notaba a leguas

- Pues resulta que con todas las firmas que reuní, los directores del nomaru aceptaron la petición de volver los Nomarus un solo colegio

- ¿Qué? – grito matt

- Si nos volvemos mixtos – en ese momento todos aplaudieron emocionados – Bye chicos – entramos a bambalinas Matt y yo, me volteo a verlo y me besa me pareció inesperado

- Te amo y eres la mujer más inteligente, sexy e impresionante que el mundo haya visto ¡te lo aseguro!

- Tú no te quedas atrás

- :)-(:-


	21. Tengo un Anuncio Narrado por El

Narrado por Matt

- Y tú en el mío para siempre – me dijo besándome, luego abrazándonos escuche como un murmullo proveniente de Mimi

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada. J. Dejemos a un lado toda esta meloceria, ayúdame a empacar y vamos a pasarla súper, me tengo que llevar el ultimo recuerdo lindo del Nomaru.

- Está bien, que vas a hacer con toda la ropa de Andro?

- ¿Tk no es de mi talla por casualidad?

- A lo mejor, ¿se la piensas regalar? – Tk no tiene esas curvas que tiene Mimi ni si quiera con el mejor cirujano plástico, se los aseguro Hahaha

- Si porque no, ve a buscarlo por favor mientras busco unas cosas

- Está bien, no me demoro – le di un beso en la frente y Salí disparado hacia las canchas de deporte donde seguramente estaría Tk con Kari.

Llegue y efectivamente estaba Tk con Kari y con una pelirroja que si no estoy mal es la chica que grito que los Nomarus ganarían

- Hola Tk, Mimi quiere verte en mi habitación

- ¿De verdad?, bueno le dices que ahorita voy hermano

- Está bien, me siento como estúpido siendo mensajero cuando tengo celular

- Estúpido Hahaha

- Hay ya cállate enano – le desordene el cabello, me di la vuelta y me fui con mi aire misterioso hacia mi cueva. Calzo de nuevo la llave en la cerradura, la abro y escucho:

- Hay ya no se que mas poner…

- ¿Poner de qué? – Mimi habla sola

- Matt que susto me diste ¿cuándo llegaste? – no es obvio

- Ahora mismo, ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Mmm nada J

- ¿De verdad? Te noto como sospechosa, aparte no has hecho nada desde cuando yo me fui – a pensaron que no me doy cuenta de las cosas jumm

- Y… ¿dónde está Tk?

- Jugando football con la hermana de Tai y sus amigas

- A que divertido – y escucho unos leves tik, tik, tik, tik, tik, tik

- De verdad Mimi ¿qué estás haciendo? – dije para ver que estaba haciendo en el pc

- Ya te dije que nada – aja si como no, y tú piensas que tengo 3 años

- De verdad entonces muéstrame que tienes en el pc

- Es que acaso no confías en mi ¿ah? – ¬¬ si no fuera porque te amo y eres mujer me caerías mal

- Si confió en ti pero tú con un computador puedes hasta duplicar billetes si hiciste una identificación falsa que parecía de verdad

- Haha es verdad pero es una sorpresa – que no me mate Señor, he sido bueno

- De verdad y para quien si se puede saber

- Para ti pero tú no te puedes enterar todavía

- Y ¿por qué? – me va a matar, lo sabia

- Porque no J ahora si me permites voy a imprimir esto y nos vemos luego

- Pero muéstramelo – le dije acercándome para quitarle el papel pero era muy escurridiza

- Que no y adiós – de todas formas en el pc quedo guardado, plan nuevo: coger el portátil de Mimi – a y si piensas que puedes coger mi pc piénsalo mil veces te lo aseguro

- Está bien, está bien – 1,2,3,4,5,6,… soy lindo pero no inteligente

- Te quiero Bye – yo también pero eres perversa. Me quede pensando unos momentos sobre que debía hacer, si debía seguirla y quitarle el papel o prender el computador y esperar lo mejor y que esta cosa no me mate.

- Creo que… perseguiré a Mimi, así no voy a morir, si no quedar en coma, no es lo mismo ni es igual, que conste – pense. Me levante de la cama y ciento que empieza a vibrar algo en mi bolsillo, por favor no malpiensen. Saque el celular y vi en la pantalla: mama. Que querrá, ella nada más me llama para cosas importantes.

- Hola mami ¿qué pasa? – si yo sé es muy homosexual pero puff me vale

- Hola mi Matty, solo te llame para decirte que estoy en el colegio

- A ¿y eso? que extraño

- Si no que voy a hablar con los directores porque voy a hacer una propuesta

- ¿De verdad? Y ¿de qué?

- ¿Mimi, no te ha dicho nada?

- ¿Conoces a Mimi? – yo nunca le he hablado de ella ni nada

- Si querido, ella hablo conmigo para que intercediera para que hicieran la inauguración de los juegos bajo su dirección

- A no, no sabía, ella no me había contado nada

- Hay Matty no te mortifiques, baja para saludarte, te espero y te cuento sobre lo de la propuesta

- Dale mama, ya bajo adiós – colgué y me guarde el bb en el bolsillo de nuevo y me fui hacia la entrada de la gran edificación. Al fin llegue y divise a 2 rubios una de cabello por los hombros y el otro del mismo corte mío.

- Hola mama – le di un besito en la mejilla – hola Tk – este en vez de darle un besito le pegue con la mano en la cabeza

- Oye yo quiero uno como los que les das a mama Matty – me dijo haciendo ademan de besarme

- Otro día Tk, otro día y al fin mama, cuéntame

- Espera a que llegue Mimi – pero de un momento a otro deje de ver a mi mama, voltee y vi a una castaña con cara de sorpresa

- Mimi querida ¿como estas? ¿Ya hiciste la carta? – si que la hizo pero no se dé que ¬¬

- Si solo me hace falta la firma de Tk, la de matt y la suya – ¿necesitaba firmas? De cuantos, quienes, cuando las recogió que ni me di cuenta

- Es esplendido que niña tan eficiente – que ni me lo digas

- Muchísimas gracias

- Y Mimi se puede saber qué es lo que tengo que firmar – por favor que alguien me explique que por lo que veo Tk ya sabe todo

- Pues es…

- Una petición mi Matty – menos mal que fue delante de Mimi y no de Tai

- ¿Petición de qué? – voltee a ver a mi mama pero sentía que Mimi estaba haciendo algo por lo que voltee donde ella pero solo la encontré con una sonrisa algo sospechosa

- Nada corazón una cosa entre Mimi y yo –

- Está bien donde tengo que firmar – en eso Mimi le pasa una tabla con la famosa carta y otros papeles, después se la paso a Tk y luego se la quedo ella

- No gracias Matty – me dijo mi mama y yo que tenía ganas de firmar eso, justamente eso – ya tenemos suficientes firmas gracias, vamos Mimi a hablar con el director

- Vamos Sra. Takaishi

- Hay por favor dime Natsuko linda

- Está bien Natsuko jujujuju – y ahora se hablan con semejante familiaridad ¡¿Qué es esto, Señor?

- ¡Hay Tk no entiendo nada! ¿Ellas desde cuando se conocen?

- Es una larga historia ahora no tengo tiempo para contarte vamos que me tienes que ayudar a calentar.

Llegamos a la cancha y me puse a hablar con Ryo, Tai y una pelirroja amiga de Mimi. Estábamos hablando bien hasta que empezamos a hablar de Mimi ya que todos los presentes la queríamos mucho.

- Y dime matt… como es Mimi en la cama… - me pregunto la pelo de tomate pero me tomo con la guardia baja por lo que solo me sonroje, bajando la mirada. Pero después de unos segundos la volví a subir viendo la cara expectante de los castaños con los que estábamos

- Pues… - pero me interrumpió una voz a lo lejos diciendo: _yo ya tengo novio y se llama Yamato Ishida_. La poseedora de esa voz no era otra que mi novia. Deje la pregunta en el aire y me di la vuelta cuando veo que Mimi se me acerca y me dice al oído que ya no nos volverá a ocasionar problemas y que no valía la pena. Llegamos de nuevo al grupo pero todavía siento la rabia dentro. Respira matt, no vale la pena la misma Mimi me dijo que ya no nos iba a estorbar ya supéralo es una cucaracha y sigo diciendo soy un esquizofrénico. Siento algo cálido que me aprieta mi mano y me despierta de mi ensoñación.

- Tai, matt tenemos que ir a la tarima ya que tenemos que dar por concluida el primer día – gracias por despertarme. Me acerco a su mejilla y veo que Tai también lo hace pero la contraria a la mía total yo le iba a decir algo

- Te amo ¿sabes?

- Si yo sé que me amas y yo también te amo – paro y me beso fugazmente si necesitaba eso para estar más seguro

- Y no todavía no le he dicho – le dijo a Tai, ¬¬ no me simpatiza esa proximidad

- Todavía no te lo ha dicho eres el único estudiante del nomaru que no sabe Hahaha – me dice señalándome con el dedo ¬¬

- ¡Mimi! – le grite pero salió corriendo y subió muy rápido a la tarima y no me dejo terminar de reprocharle

- Bueno chicos, hoy ha sido espectacular, ya sabemos quiénes son los que van a pasar a la siguiente vuelta en todos los deportes – tendré que esperar

- Si hoy en football de hombres ganaron el Seijo, Sasuke, Nomaru y Hokkaido

- En football para mujeres ganaron Nomaru, Tekela, Nanume y Yadang – así fuimos diciendo cada uno de los equipos que ganaron.

- Bueno nos vemos mañana chicos y tengo un anuncio que dar – ahora que dirá ¬¬

- ¿Cuál será? – si tenía curiosidad lo acepto

- Pues resulta que con todas las firmas que reuní, los directores del nomaru aceptaron la petición de volver los Nomarus un solo colegio

- ¿Qué? – me voy a desmayar

- Si nos volvemos mixtos – en ese momento todos aplaudieron emocionados – Bye chicos – salimos de la tarima y voy de una agradecerle y decirle que es la mejor mujer de este mundo, que es perfecta, que… hay ustedes me entendieron

- Te amo y eres la mujer más inteligente, sexy e impresionante que el mundo haya visto ¡te lo aseguro!

- Tú no te quedas atrás.

Unos meses después…

si yo se yo se no actualice pero tengo que decir en mi defensa que tengo una plaga, carcel, enfermedad como lo quieras ver que se llama C.O.L.E.G.I.O. ...

bueno aqui se los dejo :P


	22. Epilogo Nos Graduamos! Por Ella

Narrado por Mimi

Bueno todo termino aquí… ya estoy a punto de graduarme, sigo de novia con matt, voy a estudiar diseño de modas y matt tiene una banda que mas puedo decir. Si aburrido. No han pasado cosas muy interesante.

Ryo tiene novia, si chicas tiene novia y nada más que mi amiga Rika siempre dije que ellos quedarían bien por muy diferentes que fueran Para sorpresa de nadie Tai y Sora son novios, resulta que Tai era vecino de Sora cuando eran pequeños pero no se acordaban el uno del otro hasta meses después que coincidieron en clase de historia.Tk y Kari siguen juntos y Tai siempre en el medio junto con DavisZoe quedo con Kouji pero Jp otro chico del nomaru supo casi lo mata.Yolei, pobrecito Ken, solo eso tengo que decirEn la inauguración no me parece raro ganaron los Nomarus. Rika tenía razón después de todo.Si, volvieron el colegio mixto, las chicas de un lado y los chicos del otro pero todos revueltos en clase y gracias a mi propuesta, el nivel del colegio ha mejorado.Con Michael hace poco me llamo. Me dijo que se iba de regreso para USA junto con Yoshino. Les desee suerte a ambos y espero no volver a encontrármelosDurante estos meses todo ha cambiado pero sigue siendo lo mismo… a ver cómo me explico… con el cambio del colegio a mixto los chicos tienen como mas ejem hormonas… creo que el único que no lo han castigado por hacer algo indebido fue a matt porque ni siquiera Tk porque encontraron a Kari tirada en el césped con Tk encima besándola. Imaginence a Tai cuando supoPreguntan cómo no castigaron a matt pues porque ya había abastecido todo su "potencial" en mi Hahahahaha espero que me entiendanImagínense mis papas nunca me descubrieron, les conté sobre mi Matty haha desde esa vez no dejo de molestarlo… retomemos fui de vacaciones a Rusia con él, Tk y Natsuko, mi mama se hizo muy amiga de ella, mejor para mí y le cayó de maravilla matt a mi papa, aprobado.¡La directora teníamos razón era un travesti! ¡Resulta que encontramos a Walun en un armario besándose con la enfermera! Si asco total

Dejemos las cosas hasta ahí porque ya me llamaron para que recogiera mi diploma y dijera unas palabras.

- Amigos. Estos meses hemos pasado muchas cosas, uniones- mire a Rika y a Ryo que estaban al lado de Yolei que estaba abrazando a Ken – también separaciones pero que no duraron muchos – mire a Matt, a Tk y a Kari que estaban a lo lejos junto con mi madre y Natsuko llorando – locuras, que nunca se olvidaran, cuando entre en el nomaru pense que toda mi vida se venía abajo pero no era así encontré muy buenos amigos que me acogieron en su corazón sin importar lo que fuera - mire a Tai y a Sora que estaban en la primera fila – y quiero decirles que siempre estarán en mi corazón cada uno y chicos ¿saben algo? – todos respondieron un ¡¿Qué? en coro. Si ya lo habíamos ensayado.

- ¡NOS GRADUAMOS! – en ese momento todos tiraron sus gorros al aire gritando y abrazándose, corrí hacia donde estaba mi novio

- Siempre estarás… - me interrumpió con un beso que duro muy poco para mi gusto

- En mi corazón. - me respondio el

-si x2 este epilogo quedo pequeño lo se si tienen alguna pregunta porque creo que no lo coloque todo perdon pero tengo que regresar a pintar una cosa y estoy algo apurada. si se acabo voy a llorar :´( que triste bueno vere que me ingenio para otro fic besos bye :D


End file.
